We're In An Anime!
by Miss Megantron
Summary: Currently being edited. Two modern day cousins are minding their own business till a freak man-hole accident lands them in the popular anime, Inuyasha! While one is a big fan, the other hates anime. So what will happen when they find Sesshomaru? SesshxOC
1. Two Girls, One Open Man Hole

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction, We're in an Anime. Currently I am rewriting it with a better literay technique, thus why the beginning chapters will be more readable and later ones are... less skilled. xD Anyway, please enjoy reading this story and I hope you also check out it's sequels!**

**Btw, most of the chapters that say they are edited aren't really. The edited chapters will be labeled like below, with the spaces between wach letter and such. So if a chapter title isn't edited like that, I suggest checking back in a day or so before reading it so you can read the edited version. Much better, you'll like the story more.** **I'm actually** **working fast at editing these chapters... so... yeha :D**

* * *

**C H A P T E R 1**

- - - - - - - - - T w o G i r l s , O n e O p e n M a n H o l e

* * *

Kim Kode sat at the edge of her seat in her biology class room, her arms leaning against the cool blacktop table as her deep blue eyes stared forward. You could of confused her for looking at the teacher, some how deeply wrapped in the pointless lesson. But it wasn't quite so. Instead Kim's sight flew right over the middle aged man's head and was locked on that damn clock. How she hated that clock.

Tourturing her so with those ticks and tocks, literally, every seconds. Her fingers habitually tapped against the black top table, as if they'd some how change the clock's movement. It wasn't so though. It seemed the more she stared at the damn clock, the longer it took for time to pass. Like watching water boil. Only you could get up and do other things while water was boiling. Waiting for this class to be over meant drowning in pointless lessons and cramping her butt on the yellow metal chairs that her school supplied for them.

__

'Oh come on, you dumb clock! Please! It's a Friday, for god's sake!'

The clock didn't move any faster and the teenage girl let out a sharp sigh. She pushed a loose strand of her long red hair behind her ear and folded her arms on top of each other, lowering her chin to rest on the, literally, hand made pillow.

__

'Come on! Come on, come on!! I want to go home! Please bell, just ring! I'll be your best friend...!'

She considered how crazy it was that she was not only trying to talk to a clock. That wasn't enough, she was trying to communicate with it telepathically. Now that was just silly. But you couldn't expect her to be sane right now. It was five minutes before the end of the day's last period on a Friday. What normal teenager wasn't in some weird lala land where clocks could read your mind and take bribes of friendship?

Kim turned her head slightly, running her hand through her messy bangs with a sigh. Her head was turned towards the ground as she reached one of her hands down, slowly pulling her cell phone out of her jean's pocket. She had done this often, comparing the time on the classroom clock with her cell phone's and deciding which one she wanted to stand by. Her cell phone told her it was about three minutes earlier than the classroom clock did, so she decided to forget the fact the small device even existed.

Her blue eyes were about to turn back to her new favorite clock, though something knocked that idea out of her. Literally. She felt something softly tap into the back of her red head and heard a very soft bounce as it dropped to the floor. Instictivly she turned her head, blinking with confusion as she looked for some sign that said 'I did it!'. She liked it when things were obvious like that. But instead she saw only the bright smile of a blonde girl sitting next to the kid Kim sat in front of.

This girl was not just any blonde girl though. She was Alyssa Kode, cousin and best friend to Kim. The two had been best friend since almost the beginning, pretty funny to think about actually since the first time they met, Alyssa pushed Kim down and made her cry. They were small toddlers though, and it was only the beginning of Kim's falling career. Now they were both in high school together, known as the dynamic duo in these parts.

Kim stared at her cousin, trying to make sense of the big smile on her face. It was so abnormal to see Alyssa smiling like that in the middle of class, she'd pretty much forgotten about whatever had hit her in the head and made her turn around in the first place. Alyssa could tell this was the case and gestured down with her bright hazel eyes, glancing from the floor to back up at Kim a few times. It took a while, a few hard looks from Alyssa, and eventually a sigh while Alyssa mouthed the words _"Look down, fool!" _for Kim to put two and two together.

On the floor, in Kim's reach, was a folded piece of lined paper. Kim instantly knew what was going on now, glancing at the teacher to make sure he didn't notice anything, then bending over to pick up the note. She was so ninja.

She placed the paper on top of her notebook that laid on the blacktop in front of her. If you looked from a distance, it looked like she actually had some notes scribbled on it. But really the paper was full of mindless doodles that had nothing to do with biology. Well, except for the one of a ripped biology book being stabbed with a flaming sword.

Kim silently unfolded the note, pressing her palm against it to flatten out the crease and make it blend more into her other papers, looking like another page of dead tree collection. She glanced one last time up at the teacher to make sure he wasn't on to them, then looked down at the words her cousin had sent her.

****

"Hey Kim what's up? Is it just me or is this class the most boring of all?"

Kim smiled at the note, glancing back at her cousin who met her eye contact. Kim gave a little nod and turned back towards the note, hearing a few muffled giggles from her cousin for no reason. Alyssa had always been a giggler.

****

"I know! I don't think Mr.Gruffen even knows what hes talking about. Seriously if I don't get out of here soon I'm going to stab my pencil through my eye."

Kim had to get the cooperation of the kid who sat between her and Alyssa, Josh Lecks, but it was easy since the kid was pretty shy and had trouble saying no to someone. It wasn't like they were taking advantage of the kid, he just shouldn't of been so easy to use as a note connection. Besides, he didn't seem any more thrilled about the lesson than Kim did. At least passing the note would give him something to do.

Josh handed the note to Alyssa who was slightly less stealthy than Kim. Probably because Kim was just so much closer to the front of the classroom and more in the teacher's view, being the end seat and such. Alyssa was just a face in a crowd of students. Not to mention the teacher's back was now to them as he wrote something on the board.

Kim didn't look back as Alyssa unfolded the note, looking down at the message and getting a few louder giggles. The class looked at her with confused looks, wondering what she had found so funny about whatever was going on in the lesson. Kim shrunk into her shoulders a bit as the teacher also noticed Alyssa's laugh, turning away from the white board with his marker still in hand.

"What's so funny, Ms. A. Kode?" He asked with a little grunt.

"I've never had a student find the water cycle so entertaining." His voice made it clear he was being sarcastic, not expecting at all for her to be actually paying attention.

Alyssa and Kim made life plenty difficult for their teachers. Not only did they act up together quite a few times, but they couldn't be quite as fierce when addressing them by saying 'Ms. Kode'. Both would look and it would ruin the whole moment. So Kim was of course 'Ms. K. Kode' and Alyssa remained 'Ms. A. Kode'. Despite how hard the teachers tried to intimidate them this way, Kim and Alyssa usually found their tactics quite lame.

"Nothing Mr.Gruffen. " Alyssa lied as Mr. Gruffen capped his marker and put it on the board railing, walking over towards where Alyssa sat. He took a glance at Kim as he passed her, only able to assume she had some part in this. Plus she was trying too hard not suspicious, which just screwed her over in the end. Kim never was good at lying, even with body language.

Alyssa sighed when he reached her blacktop, Josh now between her and the teacher and looking like he was going to have a panic attack. Not that he could be caught for anything, but he still felt like an accomplice. Alyssa knew the teacher couldn't be falling for her lies, especially when he held out his hand towards her and gestured with his eyes down at the note. His whole stance basically said 'hand over the note if you want to pass this class', and hell if Alyssa was going to risk having to sit through another year of biology.

All classroom eyes were on Mr. Gruffen, most of them hoping he'd last the last few minutes of class by reading out the note. Alyssa and Kim feared that kind of embarrassment, but even more what Mr. Gruffen would do. They just had to talk about him, didn't they? They couldn't of been safe and talked about unicorns or something. It had to be stupid him and his stupid class.

Mr. Gruffen finally lowered the note from his sight, walking towards his desk as he folded it back up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Very funny girls. "He said when he came to his desk, sitting in his chair, going into a drawer and pulling out two pink papers. Kim and Alyssa looked at each other, both knowing their necks were out and ready to be cut. Alyssa had the note and the teacher wouldn't of even needed Kim's name on it to know she was the one Alyssa had passed it to. But yet still, there was the proof. They looked away from each other and towards the teacher as he wrote something on the paper then stood.

"Now I have a note for you two. " He said, walking a paper to each of the Kodes. The paper had a lot of pointless infromation on it like the date, procedures, names and Mr. Gruffen's messy signature. But the only thing the girls paid much attention to was the big block letters at the top.

****

DETENTION.

Alyssa sighed and Kim just banged her head on her desk.

__

'Great now I have to spend more time here! And in detention! Ug thanks a lot you stupid clock. You couldn't of just rang before Alyssa and I were so bored out of our minds that we had to pass a note! I totally blame you Father Time!'

&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About a minute later, the bell rang and the school hallways were suddenly swarmed with teenagers, all anxious to get out of this hell hole called "Highland High School" and start their weekend. It was kinda ironic the school was called "Highland" while the whole time, you felt like you were in the deepest, lowest, and darkest pits of hades.

The students ran to their lockers, wanting to escape the bricked hell as soon as possible. There were random groups spotting the halls and making plans for the weekend, some oblivious people yelling because they thought everyone cared about their complaints. Most people didn't but who would want to speak to someone like that in the first place? They'd rather avoid hearing the person's voice any longer and quickly get out of the area.

It was a speedy clean out though and the teenagers left just as quickly as they had came. The outside campus was now litered with souls while inside remained a puzzle of abandoned hallways and classrooms. Minus the two cousins that stood in the locker bank, a dark cloud hovering over their heads.

"I can't believe we got detention. "Alyssa whined, leaning against the locker that was next to Kim's.

"I know! I want to start my weekend. "Kim said while getting her things out of her locker. Alyssa grumbled as she opened her own locker, the one next to Kim's, and pulled out her book bag. She noticed Kim only pulling out her book bag from the small locker and stuffing everything else back in.

"You do realize we have math homework right? "Alyssa questioned. Kim shrugged.

"So?"She asked.

"Your going to need your math book. "Alyssa said and pointed at Kim's locker. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. As if I was going to do that stupid homework anyway. "She mumbled. Alyssa rolled her eyes with a smile as she pushed her math book into her own backpack. She closed her locker, the sound of Kim's locker door crashing a bit after her's did.

The two exchanged looks before heading down the hall, both moving as slow as possible down the long hallways. They had to glance a few times at their detention slips to remember the door number that they were suppose to go to, and despite all their long ways they eventually found the room with too much time to spare.

Kim was the first to go into the room, holding to door open behind her so Alyssa could get through. They paused at the door for a moment, looking around their new jail cell. There weren't many kids there, most people knew better than to screw up on a Friday. It was too easy to ruin a weekend like that. In front of the six or so students sat a teacher, bored looking and staring down at that day's newspaper.

"Umm, excuse me. "Alyssa walked up to the desk and stood in front of the teacher, or in this case prison guard. He looked up at her, obviously expecting to see some sort of hooligan that had gotten into detention and now wanted to interrupt his special news paper reading time.

"What? "He snapped. Alyssa backed away from the desk slightly and smiled.

"We're here for detention." She said, pointing to her cousin who just rolled her eyes. Why be so nice to this teacher? He obviously didn't appreciate it.

The teacher sighed.

"Really? Detention? I never would of guessed. I mean after all it's not like we are in the 'Detention Room'." He said sarcastically. Kim giggled a little and Alyssa blushed, sending a warning glare at her cousin. Kim read the glare and stopped laughing, but kept a little smile on her face as if telling her cousin 'What? It was funny' with a little shrug.

"Sit over there." The teacher pointed to two empty seats in the back of the class, then went back to his paper. Alyssa looked at Kim and they took the long hard and already boring walk to their seats.

"How long is this? "Kim asked with a bit of a grumble.

"A hour. " Alyssa sighed.

"Be quiet back there! "The teacher yelled at them. The two girls insanity shut their mouths, no wanting to risk getting in even more damn trouble. They weren't even sure if they'd survive this hour. Who knew what torturous extra punishment the teach would slap onto them.

Alyssa rolled her eyes a bit, this already being horrible for her. She tried to think of something entertaining to do. This wasn't her first time in detention, in fact it was her and Kim's fifth time this year. So they of course had a few boredom back up plans for situations like this. One of them being the wonderful game they'd thought of, pretty much looking around at all the people with them and guessing how the other student's had earned their detention. She rested her chin on her palm, her eyes casually glancing around the room.

__

'Lets see there's five people in here other then me and Kim.'

She looked over at Kim, about to ask her cousin if she wanted to join in on the game. But it didn't surprise her when she saw Kim's head buried in her arms on the desk, slowly her body moving up and down. She was already asleep, ready to make the next hour go as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Alyssa giggled a bit, trying to avoid the glare of her teacher for making a noise. She could of killed someone and wouldn't got as horrible of a glare as the one he had just given her. She made the mental note to keep all laughing in her head for now on as she looked back around the classroom, beginning her game.

__

'Lets see I'll start with him.'

Alyssa looked at a jock who was drooling in his sleep like Kim was. She identified him as Brady Jones, stereotypical athlete jerk. He wore the school's football jacket with the shades of red and blue, the school's colors. He rested his head on his foot ball, drool dropping down the side of his mouth and the pigskin.

__

'Stuffing some nerd in a locker.'

Alyssa went to the next kid. A girl with short purple hair, pale skin, and black make up. Her whole outfit was black and some signs of red and purple. Her eyes were staring off at something.

__

'Standing up to a teacher for being unfair and evil. Or some sort of rebellion like that...'

Alyssa followed the girl's eyes to a boy, sitting there just as distracted by the purple haired girl as she was by him. They looked longingly at each other, as if the two desks keeping them apart was some vast ocean of their own love sick tears. Alyssa quickly made her guess.

__

'Helping his girlfriend stand up to the teacher.'

Next was another girl who was wearing a cheer leader uniform, the same colors as the jock's football jacket. She was applying make up. Alyssa guessed to impress the jock after detention.

__

'Making fun of a poor dorky girl.'

And last was a weird guy who was just sitting there staring into space. He had blond hair that came to his shoulders, deep blue eyes, and wore a nice fitting pale green holister shirt with his faded and loose jeans. He had nice enough features, what most girls would consider hot. If they liked that whole surfer dude look.

His eyes were drowning in their blue as he looked forward at nothing, looking like he was trying to distract himself in his own mind from the boredom of this detention. It didn't take long for Alyssa to finally recognize him from a conversation she'd had with Kim not long ago. He''d walked back and Kim practically began drooling, going on about how funny he was in her Spanish class and all that admirer stuff that Alyssa would just nod at and pretend she was interested in knowing.

__

'I wonder what he's doing here.'

She looked at Kim who was still sleeping, completely oblivious to her heart throb sitting only a few desks away.

__

'Good thing she didn't see him or the whole hour would be spent drooling. Okay, now why is he here?'

Alyssa studied him a moment, trying to get clues. But he was rather... spacey. It was then that she realized something that could probably explain why he was here.

__

'Failing a big test or just being an idiot. I remember Kim saying something about him not being the smartest person ever.'

Alyssa realized she was out of people to make judgement on. She could try out her game on the teacher. He might as well of been another student, he looked like he wanted to be there even less than they did. But she realized him in the game would take too much thinking and considering why his life had led him to a job like this. She might of still been in the school building, but her hardcore thinking hours were over.

She looked back towards Kim, hoping to see if her cousin had woken up so they could do something entertaining. On the way her eyes glanced at the clock and caught sight that it was two twenty seven. Thirty three horrible minutes left of this torture. How she hoped Kim was awake now, but a pout came to her face when she saw Kim's head still laying peacefully on her arms.

__

'Nope still asleep.'

Alyssa kicked Kim's desk, trying to wake her up. Kim would probably hold it against her later, but Alyssa was desperate. Not that it mattered anyway...

She didn't wake up.

"Hey Kim! Wake up!" Alyssa said in a loud whispered, leaning down on her own desk as it to get closer to Kim's ear level.

Kim still didn't wake up. It was starting to get Alyssa mad, so she looked around for something she could use that'd really get the girl awake. Normally she would of just screamed something, but that would slap her in the face with the form of more detention.

Her hands quickly went into ther jeans' pockets, digging around for anything she could use. She felt her cell phone, a few left over pennies and dimes from buying lunch today, and then finally the perfect weapon. An square pink eraser that was worn around the edges from Alyssa's constant math mistakes. She had a big smirk, holding the eraser in her lightly tanned hands. She glanced at the teacher a few times, making sure he didn't care less what was going on with them and stayed focused on his paper.

Then, Alyssa made the attack, throwing the eraser at Kim's head and watching the rubber bounce off her red hair, tumbling to the floor with a light thud that she was pretty sure only she could hear. Alyssa waited with suspense as Kim grumbled something, rubbing her head where the eraser had hit her, then turning the direction of her head to face away from Alyssa, still keeping it on her arms and returning to her breathing pattern as she continued to sleep. Alyssa frowned with dissappointment, sighing as she reached down to pick up her eraser with defeat.

__

'Man this sucks. What could she be dreaming about?'

She looked over at Kim, a slightly bitter expression.

__

'Probably that stupid anime she always watches. What is that called? Inudogha? It has something to do with a dog.'

-(&)-

****

"Ahhhhh! Some one help! The clowns are attacking! "Kim screamed. Behind her was an evil clown called Mr.Giggles with big puffy red hair and huge purple and yellow shoes, storming down the halls of the school as he chased her through check points.

"Go away! "Kim looked back while running from him, looking forward again just in time to see the mob of her school's population standing in front of her, blocking the hall. But not only were they her peers, they were zombie peers!

"Ahhhhh!"

-(&)-

"..Evil...Clown.."Alyssa heard Kim mumble in her sleep. The blonde girl couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes, at least getting a little bit of entertainment from that.

_'Oh great she's having the clown dream again. I wonder what thrilling details she'll have when she wakes up.' _She thought sarcastically.

Alyssa sighed and looked at the clock again, this time it showing her it was four thirty and she had wasted three minutes. It pained her to think about how many more sets of three minutes she'd have to sit through.

Suddenly Kim's head shot up from sleep, luckily not making a sound other than a gasp. Any screaming that could of gotten them in trouble would of just... well sucked. The two cousin's looked at each other, making eye contact as deep blue met hazel.

"Clown dream? "Alyssa whispered to Kim.

"Clown dream. "Kim replied nodding.

Kim looked towards the clock as Alyssa giggled a bit, this time quiet so the teacher ahead of the room wouldn't hear. When Kim's eyes met the clock, her heart dropped. Still four thirty.

__

'Dang it!'

Alyssa smiled, not noticing Kim's wallowing in the pain of being there for another half a hour. The blonde leaned towards her, grinning as she spoke in a low whisper.

"I played the detention game and guess who I saw? "Alyssa pointed her finger towards the blonde haired boy, Kim's eyes following her lead and widening when they landed on the male-goodness. Her jaw dropped as her brain switched right into 'oh my god!' mode. Alyssa looked confused at Kim's sudden change, raising her brow to her.

"Ummm Kim? "Alyssa asked. Kim didn't respond.

"Kim? " Alyssa poked her, still getting no reply from the lost girl. Alyssa let out a long sigh.

__

'This sucks. Why the heck did I have to tell her? Being the weirdo she is she wouldn't of even noticed him. But no, I had to go and point him out...Am I really that bored? She was more entertaining when she was sleeping.'

She waited for what seemed like the longest time as her supposed best friend drooled at the boy. In Kim's mind, she jumped from one subject to another. Not completely stuck in drool mode only because of the boy, but also how bored she was. Drool wasn't actually coming from her mouth, she wasn't disgusting. Besides, the classroom probably had reached drool quota with the waterfall coming out of the jock's mouth.

__

'I wonder what will happen on Inuyasha tonight. Oh I hope Sesshomaru's in this episode! Mmm...Sesshomaru. Dog demon goodness.'

All the thoughts of hot boys was almost to much for Kim's brain to handle. She remembered that her and Alyssa were having a sleep over that night, even more she remembered how much begging it took to actually get Alyssa to agree to watching Inuyasha that night. Kim frowned when she recalled her own part of the deal. Alyssa was allowed to make any funny and dissing comments she wanted during the show, without Kim getting mad at her. Kim was about to sigh when...

"Kim only one minute left! "Alyssa said. This knocked Kim out of her drooling mode and into weekend mode.

"Really?" Both looked at the clock. They watched the minute hand get closer to the 12.

__

'Come on. Come on!'

"Okay kids, you can leave." The teacher got up but found that two of the students had already run out. If only the other little trouble makers could be that fast.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Yes finally! "Kim smiled, already out of the building and adjusting her backpack. It was heavy since she always kept a basically the world with her in case there might be a surprise sleepover. Well almost the world, everything but her school supplies... Alyssa was right behind her, smiling with the slightly lighter backpack.

"And now we get to party all night!"Alyssa said, equally excited. Whenever they would hang out, no matter where, they would have a great time. Ever since they were about eight they were best friends. They were such good friends that when Alyssa was suppose to go to private school, they convinced her parents to send her to public school with Kim, who really had no interest in private school at all. Why spend money on basically the same education, despite the mostly more religious view that private schools usually focused on. Not exactly the best place for an agnostic like Kim.

"So, ready to watch Inuyasha tonight? "Kim asked, a smirk coming to her face. Alyssa just looked at her. One thing they didn't have in common. Kim was a huge anime and video game freak. A tom boy actually. She had many girly qualities to her, but none that went that far as most girls.

Alyssa hated anime and stuff like that. She preferred "reality" tv. Aka, MTV's lies. She liked preppy things like dresses and skirts, playing field hockey and dancing to some what hip hop music. Though she preferred country over any other kind. But in a few words, you could sum her up as a girly girl.

And Kim's obsession this month was Inuyasha, definitely something the girls didn't see eye to eye on.

"Do I have to? "Alyssa whined as they turned out of the school's area and on the street that led to Alyssa's house. They were lucky Alyssa lived so close to the school, even though Kim's house wasn't to far off. That was probably why most of the sleep overs were at Alyssa's house,which beat Kim's by about three miles.

"Come on! It's a great show. "Kim tried to convince her cousin.

"Whatever."Alyssa said. Both were too focused on the conversation to realize the open man whole carved into the street ahead of them. They just kept going, bickering a little as the open man hole got closer and closer...

"Yeah but still you should give it a chanc..ahh! "Kim's words turned into screams as she felt emptiness between her feet and the ground, as her stupidity pushing her down the man hole.

"Kim!" Alyssa went to the edge and leaned in, grabbing Kim's hand before she could completely fall in and using all her dancer strength to hold on to Kim. Gosh, why couldn't she of been a football player instead?

"Alyssa! Help! " Kim shouted.

"I am! Who's hand do you think your grabbing on to? "Alyssa snapped. But eventually, Alyssa couldn't keep them up any longer. She didn't let go of Kim's hand but found herself too close to the man hole's edge, tipping down herself and screaming as her feet lost contact with the ground, sending them both to their supposed sewer doom.

"Not cool! "Kim yelled as the two plummeted down. She expected a hard fall and closed her eyes, getting ready for the crash but instead got a tingling feeling. Her eyes squinted open as she looked around and gasped. She was pretty much floating in some kind of blue light swirly light, almost like being underwater. Which was... weird. Sewer water shouldn't be that clean.

She could tell she was still falling though because of the wind pushing up her hair. Her eyes traveled over to Alyssa who was too busy screaming and panicking to actually notice the difference of this fall.

Kim's eyes grew wide as suddenly the light was gone, replaced with forest surrounding them. She seemed to stay in the air for a moment, then fell straight down onto the green padded ground, her hair fanning out behind her on the grass with some strands landing in her face. She could hear the sound of Alyssa's body also crashing hard not too far away from her.

There were a few moments that was just them groaning, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Finally, Alyssa said the first words that were cusses or mumbo jumbo.

"Ow, where are we? "She whined trying to get up but her body wasn't coroperating. She looked around. Everything looked strange. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was... something she wasn't use to. And where the hell had this forest come from?

Kim sat up, rubbing her head and groaning again.

"Ow..." She said, not a very good answer to Alyssa's question. She opening her eyes, the light throbbing her headache. Luckily there were trees to filter some of the light- wait, trees? What were trees doing in a sewer? Her blue eyes opening completely as she looked around, her expression getting more and more shocked.

"Alyssa!" She gasped, gaining the attention of her cousin.

Kim knew where they were. She could recognize everything. The shape of the trees, the sounds, all of it was jogging her in one direction.

"What?" Alyssa asked while looking at her cousin, rubbing her back as she was finally able to sit off the ground.

"We're in a anime! "Kim yelled, looking at her cousin with a 'holy crap' look, making Alyssa's expression drop into a grim one.

__

'We couldn't of just died. No. It **had **to be an anime.'


	2. An Excited Fan and an Anime Hater

**C H A P T E R 2**

- - - - - - - - - A n E x c i t e d F a n A n d A n A n i m e H a t e r

* * *

Alyssa had been staring at her cousin, watching the red head's eyes fill with excitement. Kim didn't seem to notice Alyssa's... less excited expression. In fact, you couldn't get less excited. You could tell her that there was another ten days added on to the school year and she, still, wouldn't of looked less excited. Her mouth was a complete 'n' shape, her eyes narrow.

"What?" She said to her cousin, in her mind going over all possible things around here that could kill her. She didn't necessarily have to go through this torture.

"We're in an anime!" Kim repeated, jumping to her feet as if she was about to dance. She just then paid mind to Alyssa's obvious displeasure as the blonde stood up, her arms waving around her as if she was a two year old about to throw a tantrum.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE IN AN ANIME!?" She yelled, her voice frightening a few birds as they flew from their places in the trees. Kim opened her mouth, about to say something but hesitating. She wasn't sure how she could explain it more simply. Should she say it in Spanish? Would Alyssa understand it then? But knowing Kim's bilingual skills, she'd end up saying something like 'We have much animals here'. Or maybe 'banana hammock'. But luckily she was saved by a yell that changed the subject.

"Hey! Did you guys hear that? "

Kim and Alyssa both looked towards the direction of the yell, Kim a little more calmly while Alyssa jumped out of her skin. Of course she was easily startled right now! She was in a damn anime! Where people had hair that was spiky, monsters walked around like any other creature could, and giant hammers appeared randomly behind people's backs to knock someone half way across the world with! SHE WAS HORRIFIED!

"Who was that? "Alyssa asked, looking between Kim and the direction the voice had come from. She watched as Kim just stood there, looking deep in thought while scratching her head.

"That voice sounds familiar." Kim said, trying to rack her brain for who it could be. It was a little odd to hear the voice without crappy television speakers. It sounded a bit different, less drowned out. Plus she had such a wide rang of character it could be considering all the animes out there. She knew she was at least in an anime, but not which one. She knew which one she wanted it to be though.

"What if it's some demons?" A voice different from the first one, a female who also sounded familiar, said from the same direction. Kim was trying to remember the owner of the voice when she noticed what it had said. Her eyes went wide, the bright smile on her face giving Alyssa the unmistakable feeling that this could NOT be good.

_'Demons? Oh..no way! Demons, heck yes!' _Kim cheered in her head. Demons meant it had to be at least a cool anime, though it didn't really narrow things down. Japanese people seemed obsessed with demons and such. At least it threw Speed Racer out of the options. Though she kinda figured that when she noticed their lips actually matched the words coming out.

"Kim... " Alyssa addressed her, anxious to hear the good-for-Kim-bad-for-Alyssa news. But Kim quickly held her hand flat out towards her, as if cutting through her voice and telling the girl to stay silent. Alyssa gulped, not sure why it was so important to be quiet. But she took it for the worst, a sick feeling curling in her stomach. She couldn't die in an anime. That was just against all her principles!

"What if they have a jewel shard? " A male voice said in company of the other's, his sounding different from the first male voice. Kim's eyes widened a bit.

__

'That voice is familiar too. Wait...Jewel Shard!'

"That can't be it. I don't sense any of the Shikon Jewel shards. " The female voice said again.

__

'Shikon Jewel Shards? Oh my god...'

"Inuyasha, do you smell any demons? "A male voice asked.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kim screamed, Alyssa jumping once again and falling on her ass from the shock of the scream. There was a thud as she hit the ground, Alyssa sitting there with a confused expression on her face. That was odd, she usually wasn't so clumsy. Kim looked at her cousin, distracted from her realization by the thud, looking at Alyssa's expression and laughing a little.

"People seem to fall a lot more in animes. It's for comedic relief. Don't worry, you'll get use to it." She explained to her cousin, Alyssa raising her brow with a look that expressed how much sense that DIDN'T make.

"No I won't get use to it... because we're not staying! We are leaving right-" Alyssa's harsh whispers were interrupted by a female's voice, Kim's face brightening as she paid close attention to it. She knew who it was now, after all. Hell, they'd just said 'Inuyasha'. That narrowed it all down to one, which wasn't much to choose from.

"Did you hear that? Someone might need help! "The female voice, that Kim now knew belonged to Kagome, said. Kim's face looked even more excited, her hands clapping in front of her and a giant smile on her face. They were coming to save them! Sure, they were the ones that were going to need the saving when Kim saw them, but it's the thought that counts!

Alyssa got wide eyes, hearing from the voice that whoever they were, they were on their way. She looked towards Kim, about to grab the girls arm and pull her away. And she did attempt it. But Kim stood there, planted into the ground like a statue, waiting for them to come. Alyssa got a good hold on her upper arm, trying to move her but Kim some how not budging.

It wasn't till the bushes began to rustle around that Alyssa gave up trying to hide with Kim, her eyes looking towards the bushes with a horrified expression and her jumping behind her cousin for protection. They could have Kim if they could move her.

She watched as the bush let out the sight of six figures, each of them running out one after the other and looking like they were ready for some battle. Kim's smile grew almost too large for her face as Alyssa's head shrank, her jaw falling open and to the ground. WHICH SHOULD NOT OF BEEN POSSIBLE, DAMN ANIME.

In front of them was a girl with long raven hard and wearing some sort of green sailor uniform, her skirt probably too short and flowy for whatever adventures happened in this anime. A silver haired boy with odd dog ears and wearing some eye stinging bright red outfit ran in front of her, stepping to the hide her behind him as if he was expecting he'd need to protect her. Coming from the rear was another girl, lighter hair than the sailor chick and wearing a pink kimono with out an obi, instead some sort of green.. apron? Next to her was another boy with black hair in a small pony tail, his bangs for some reason spiky and flying off his head. He held some sort of golden staff, looking at them with a narrow expression as if he also expected danger.

For a few moments they all stood there. Inuyasha and his group seemed to of been studying the two girls, trying to decide if they were threats. Alyssa watched them, biting her lip while staring at these people. They looked like they were ready to hurt them. As if being trapped in an anime wasn't enough pain for her?! She looked over at Kim, hoping the girl would be setting a good example and give Allyssa some confidence. But she just saw Kim standing still and struck with wide eyes.

The time they all spent like this was slightly awkward, no one knowing exactly how to address the other party. Finally, Kagome stepped forward and broke the tension.

"Umm, are you guys okay?" She asked, tilting her head while looking mostly looking at Kim. Her face reminded Kagome of the expression, 'looks like you just saw a ghost'. Cept this must of been some sort of celebrity ghost considering Kim's face also held admiration. Maybe Elvis?

Kim was able to break out of her frozen shell enough to nod, while Alyssa was actually sane enought to speak up.

"Yeah. Sorry about her she's just a little...well..ummm..confused." Alyssa said, begging pardon on her shocked cousin's behalf. Alyssa's voice was weak though, obviously showing her shyness around these people. Kagome looked at Alyssa a moment, then let her soft brown eyes land on Kim who's jaw gaped down. The expression she wore wasn't quite as confused as some other emotions Kagome could think of, but it was enough to convince the raven haired girl.

It was then that something caught Kagome's eyes, that something being what the two girls wore. That was natural for a teenage girl, right? Judging someone off their clothes? But it was hard not to judge while both girls wore jeans, Kim also wearing a black tank top with the word 'Blah' sketched into the fabric. Alyssa was decked in a yellow fitted tee that had 'Bubbly Blonde' scribbled in bold letters. Clothes they obviously hadn't come across in Feudal Japan.

"Wait.. you guys are from the future, right?" Kagome asked, looking a little excited. It was probably a bad thing that someone else from her time had found a way into this Era, but she couldn't help feeling glad. At least now someone would get all her jokes! Alyssa turned her head towards Kim, rising a confused brow as if to ask '_are _we from the future?' Maybe Alyssa should of listened a little more to Kim's constant rants about this damned show...

But that wasn't needed now. Kim had calmed down a bit, now able to speak. Which was a good considering any word Alyssa spoke was a risk to blowing their cover. How awkward would it be to try to explain to them that Kim knew every little detail about them because they were some international cartoon? Yeah, not too fun. So to avoid that situation, Kim swallowed her excitement and spoke.

"Yeah...we're...from..the..fut...OH MY GOD IT'S KIRARA! "

So much for talking. Kim had been pulled away from the topic when she saw the small demon sitting on Sango's shoulder. The group was confused by her ADD moment, them all blinking at her. But by the time they had opened their eyes, Kim was already in front of Sango and holding Kirara in the air. Alyssa's face turned into a nice '-.-' look as Kim's eyes danced up at the demon, Kirara looking back down at her with confusion in it's large red eyes while it's two tails wagged back and forth.

"Mew? " The little demon noised, making the mistake of looking completely adorable while in Kim's hands.

"Aw!! "Kim exclaimed, bringing the demon down against her and wrapping her arms around it to trap the fur ball in a strangling hug.

"You're so cute!" She cheered, dancing back and forth with the poor little demon. Sango watched her with a confused expression, her mouth slightly opened as her high eyebrow twitched. She wasn't sure if she should consider this teenage girl a threat to Kirara or not. The girl didn't seem to have any intention of hurting Kirara but... it looked like the small demon could snap in half at any second.

"Ummm, Kagome do you know these people?" Shippo's small voice pipped up to Kagome from where he stood on the ground. His noise pierced right through Kim's ears, instantly getting her attention as she looked over at him with still wide and dancing eyes. Shippo seemed a little frightened, but didn't have time to react before Kim shoved Kirara back into Sango's arms and reached down, scooping Shippo up and trapping him against herself in another powerful hug.

"Aw you're Shippo! You're, also, so cute!" Kim cheered while rocking back and forth with Shippo in her arms, spinning a little as the little demon yelled from the 'ride'. Alyssa blankly watched as her cousin squeezed the life out of what appeared to be a young...boy maybe? A boy with an adorable fluffy tail..god damn anime. Kim was still hugging Shippo when she felt a hand against her shoulder, at first not getting her attention.

"Hey, let go of him! "Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha's hair stood a bit with shock as his voice instantly froze Kim. The rest of the group watched with slight fear as Kim's arms unwrapped, Shippo dropping to the ground with a little 'oof'. Inuyasha even felt a little bit of fright churn in his stomach as Kim's figure began to tremble under his touch. He probably should of removed his hand from Kim's sake, but he didn't seem to make that connection.

Slowly, Kim turned her head to look back at Inuyasha, her wide blue eyes making him flinch slightly. Her mouth slowly opened, making him gulp before she stuttered out some words.

"You're...you're... " The name couldn't come pass her lips. She was in too much shock... oh her poor hyper active heart.

_'Inuyasha's hand... is on my shoulder... Inuyasha's... hand... INUYASHA'S HAND, OH MY DEAR GOD.'_

"I'm Inuyasha!" The hanyou barked at her, as if he was growing tired of waiting for her to say something. He had gotten more composed now, looking more like the tough guy he tried to be. He watched as Kim's shocked expression didn't change, still not moving his hand.

"Inu..yasha?" Kim mumbled, her tone dazed and in disbelief. And how could she believe it? Her mind was convinced this was a dream. But she realized that couldn't be, not with the completely real feeling she got from Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. She was in such a daze, she didn't notice Inuyasha's hard glare.

"What's your problem? "He snapped at her, getting a confused expression again as Kim's suddenly changed. Her mouth now closed, forming a goofy smile as her eyes narrowed into dreamy pools of blue that rippled while she fantasized.

"I'm never going to wash this shoulder again..." She mumbled, like she was facing a dream, suddenly losing all feeling in her body and drifting down to the ground like a leaf falling from a tree in the wind. Inuyasha got wide gold eyes, looking down at her with surprise while his hand was in the same position it had been, as if it had been still holding her shoulder. He flinched a little as Kim's body made a thud against the grass.

The group all gasped, Kagome running over to Inuyasha's side with the most concerned expression. Alyssa just sighed while rubbing her forehead, looking away from her idiotic cousin.

_'Dumbass... what an embarrassment.'_

"Inuyasha! What did you do? "Kagome yelled from her spot next to the hanyou, looking down at Kim who laid on her back in the grass, still wearing that goof smile and humming a happy tune.

"I didn't do nothing!" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome. Though he had to wonder... had he done something to the girl without realizing it? People didn't just faint like that! Well... at least not normal ones.

Alyssa sighed while shaking her head, walking pass them to her cousin and looking down at the now giggling red head.

"Don't worry, she's just an idiot." She said bluntly while reaching down and scooping Kim's legs into her arms. She stepped back, dragging Kim along with her towards the bushes Inuyasha and his group has just popped out from.

"Now if you'd excuse us, me and my dear cousin need to have a little chat." Alyssa smiled and dragged her cousin off. The group watching with mixed emotions as they disappeared behind the bushes, the whole way Kim mumbling things about how glorious life was and how her shoulder was now the gateway to heaven.

But this eventually stopped, the red head's face collecting as if the lack of Inuyasha's presence destroyed the fainting spell. She sat up, looking forward at Alyssa who knelled in front of her.

"What's up? "Kim asked, Alyssa getting the '-.-' expression once again. It didn't seem right at all that Kim could go from being googoogaga faint one second to up and casual the next. Then again, she'd given up trying to understand Kim a long time ago.

"Okay, you know like everything about this place. And quite frankly, I don't. So tell me everything I should know and fast." Alyssa whispered to Kim, deciding she'd yell at her cousin for being an idiot later. Right now she had to get on with all the important information before that Inuyasha and his group could come looking for them.

Kim nodded, gesturing with her hand and giving Alyssa the hint that they needed to get further away. Alyssa was confused by this, wondering why it matter, but she knew she'd have to trust Kim in this world. So she silently obeyed and followed Kim as she began to crawl through the forest, creeping away. They did this little super awesome moving for a few more minutes, till Kim suddenly came to a stop and turned around on her knees to face Alyssa. She was satisfied with this distance.

"Okay, first, Inuyasha is a half demon. Which means his ears and nose are better then ours." Kim began. justifying why they had to crawl so far away. Even now Kim wasn't sure if they were out of Inuyasha's range... or why they crawled instead of simply walking.

"Demon?" Alyssa gasped. Kim smirked a bit at Alyssa's reaction to the world. She had some what suspected it.

"Don't worry. Its not as bad as it sounds. Like that cute little guy that girl was holding, he's a demon too." Kim explained, watching with a small laugh as Alyssa's face twisted into confusion.

"But he was so cute!" Alyssa argued, as if pointing that out would suddenly take away the boy's demonicness. Damn animes and their irony. Kim smiled at Alyssa, nodding her head and letting out her last laugh.

"I know. Anyway, Inuyasha has what you could call an attitude problem. But once you're his friend, you'll get along fine..ish. And did you see that guy with short black hair and the staff? He was wearing purple..." She continued. Alyssa thought back to the group and nodded, remembering the more human looking male in the party. Kim sighed, wondering what the easiest way to sum up Miroku was.

"He's a perv." She said. Yup, that basically summed it up.

"I'm surprised he hasn't asked us to 'bare his children' yet." Kim rolled her eyes a bit, watching as Alssya's face scrunched up into a disgusted look.

"That's so wrong." She grumbled. That was another thing she hated about animes. Why did all the characters have to be so damn over exaggerated?

"Hey are you guys coming back or what? " Inuyasha's yell suddenly boomed through the air and into their ears.

Kim got a big smile as she sat a little straighter, looking towards the direction of the yell. Her ears would of twitched if they could of. Alyssa also looked back towards the yell, but with a much different expression than her cousins. She bit her lip, not sure if she was ready to face the group again. She looked back towards Kim, getting a nervous face when she saw her cousin already moving to stand up with that big smile.

"Okay, that's every thing you need to know for now. Everyone else is pretty nice. I can just fill you in on the minor stuff later. Let's go!" Kim cheered, moving her feet to skip happily towards the direction of her favorite anime characters. She left Alyssa sitting there, the blonde staring into space a moment then letting out a little sigh.

_'I'm trapped in an anime with my insane cousin...oh this is going to be bad, very bad.'_

Alyssa quickly stood up, running after her cousin before she could get too far ahead. It was only natural that her running pace was faster than Kim's relaxed, skipping one. And that difference in pace landed Alyssa a spot at Kim's side after only a few moments of pursuit. She looked towards her cheerful cousin, frowning with a concerned look.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, you really went crazy back there." Alyssa asked her. Kim was insane enough on her own. Throw the girl into an anime and you were unleashing hell. Kim smiled while looking over at the blonde.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as Sesshomaru doesn't show up." She assured her cousin. She doubted she would see Sesshomaru since he showed up what seemed like every frickin billion episodes, but she wondered what would happen if she did come across the demon. She'd probably just have a heart attack and drop dead. That wouldn't be too bad though, considering seeing Sesshomaru would pretty much make her life complete.

They hadn't really strayed too far away, so they were breaking through the bushes within minutes and found themselves once again in the group's presence. Alyssa stayed behind Kim, an unsure look still on her face as the others looked over. Kim could tell by their expressions they were slightly weired out by her behavior. That or she had suddenly grown a second head.

But there came Kagome, the groups faithful representative, diving right into a conversation. Most likely to avoid another awkward moment.

"So, you guys are from the future too? Where exactly?" She asked them, curious for sure. They probably didn't look very Japanese, with their red and blonde hair.

"Oh we're from America. North America. "Kim answered her, Alyssa staying quiet at her side.

"Where's _North America_?" Shippo asked while looking up at Kagome. The miko looked down at him, her words coming out a little slowly.

"It's a whole other country Shippo. Pretty from Japan." Kagome said, confusion having a few peaks in her tone. Kim couldn't blame her for behind confused. Even Kim didn't understand how two girls from twenty first century American had landed themselves in Feudal Japan. Not wanting to give Kagome the chance to question further, Kim quickly changed the subject.

"Oh duh. I just realized we haven't told you our names yet." She said with a smile.

"My name is Kim. And this is my cousin, Alyssa." She introduced both herself and her cousin. She figured by Alyssa's current shyness that the girl didn't want to speak to these people, so Kim kept up with the conversation on both their behalfs. Most of the group smiled, all but Inuyasha. He just glared at the girl who had gotten Kagome mad at him... again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Kagome." She said while placing her hand against her chest, as if pointing out herself. She then turned her body a bit, giving the cousins a better view of the traveling party behind her. The miko's hand was outreach as she gestured to the group.

"This is Sango, you've meet Inuyasha...sorry 'bout that by the way.." Kagome laughed while scratching the back of her head, slightly embarrassed by how her hanyou behaved. She looked a little relieved as Kim and Alyssa just nodded, showing they were far pass Inuyasha and his attitude. So Kagome continued.

"You seem to already know Shippo and Kirara. And this is Miroku." Kagome finished the introductions, smiling as she rested her hand back down at her side. Kim had pretty much zoned out, already knowing all this. Though Alyssa listened intently, wanting to know as much about this world as she possibly could. Even something as simple as the characters' names.

Miroku decided that now would be the perfect time to introduce the girls to his "charm". He smiled while scanning their faces, deciding to try Alyssa first. He ran over to her, his mouth open as to speak an introduction. But he quickly stopped his words, seeing the fierce glare that Alyssa was throwing at him. She remembered him as the pervert from Kim's warnings. Miroku gulped, shrinking away from her.

_'Better stay away from that one for now'_

But thank goodness for the number two! He did a little side step, landing in front of the still zoned out Kim. She was snapped back into reality as Miroku's hands wrapped around her own, holding them in the air as his staff rested against his shoulder. She stared at him blankly, knowing what was coming but unable to bring herself to stopping it.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you! I am Miroku and I would be honored if you would bare my children." He said in his usual Miroku way. Kim blinked for a moment, Miroku getting his hopes up since she hadn't tried to hurt him yet. But that was all brought crumbling down as Kim rolled her eyes, him getting a sweat drop till he felt her shoe kicking against his shin.

"Don't even think about it, hentai." She growled as Miroku let go of her hands and curled his leg up, wobbling away with anime waterfall tears streaming down his face. Oh, rejection was so sad. Inuyasha simply let out a 'keh' as he watched the idiocy, Kagome sighing while Sango's previous jealous expression turned into a smirk.

"Ff you guys are from the future, you must be lost. Do you even know where your going?" She asked them, admiring their ways of handling Miroku.

"Nope." Kim said bluntly while Alyssa shook her head, gaining a little courage to at least try and participate in the conversation. Even if it was silently...

"How did you get here? "Miroku asked, peaking his head out from his hiding spot behind Sango. These girls were scary, could you blame him for hiding? Even though Sango could be just as scary at times. Kim looked over at him, not thinking before she spoke.

"We fell through a man hole." She explained, realizing she might of wanted to think of some other way as she saw their confused expressions. All except Kagome though, who actually knew what a man hole was.

"Why would two _girls_ fall down a _man _hole?" Inuyasha mumbled. The three future girls all looked at him with odd expression, making Inuyasha slightly nervous. He quickly crossed his arms and turned away from them, letting out another 'keh' as he set up that whole 'not that I care' look. Kagome sighed at the hanyou, a light bulb clicking on in her head and she got a -gasp- idea!

"Hey! If you guys don't know where you're going, you should come travel with us for a while!" The miko offered, turning to see Kim's face had regained it's excitement while Alyssa looked a little unsure of if this was a good or bad thing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled while looking towards her, his eyes narrow and expression hard. Hell if he was going to let more little humans travel with-

"Sit boy!" Kagome said simply.

And Inuyasha was forced to a painful ground. Kim laughed, Alyssa letting out a few giggled. Kim had always loved that trick while Alyssa didn't really know what had just happened, but she liked it.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome's smile matched her taunting voice.

"Gr...nothing." He mumbled still_ in _the ground. Kagome laughed a little before looking back at Kim and Alyssa, curious to if they would accept her offer.

"We'd love to travel with you guys! "Kim cheered, resisting the urge to dance. Alyssa let out a little sigh, still behind her cousin.

__

'What have I got my self into?'

"Well right now we're heading out to look for the Shikon Jewel Shards. Are you familiar with them? "Sango asked them curiously, wondering if it was right to bring the two human girls into this kind of dangerous adventure. Then again.. maybe they possessed some helpful abilities like Kagome?

"Yeah, we've heard of them. "Kim nodded, surprising the group slightly. Alyssa frowned while looking towards her cousin, leaning in towards her ear.

"The Shikon what whats?" She whispered. Kim smiled a little while glancing back at her.

"I'll explain later." She muttered under her breath. Kagome opened her mouth, about to say something when she suddenly felt a surge run up her spine. She looked towards the west, her hair blowing in the wind as everyone seemed to noticed the miko's sudden change.

"There's a Shikon Shard that way." She pointed, the group's eyes following her finger. Alyssa raised her eyebrow.

_'Huh? I don't get it. How does she know?'_

Inuyasha smiled a little, jumping out of his hole and running over to Kagome.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled while bending over, Kagome climbing up onto his back. Kim watched as he took off, leaving them all to prepare themselves. By the time she looked back at the group, Kirara had transformed into her larger form and Sango was already on it's back, dressed in her black armored outfit. Alyssa just stood there, watching with confusion as things began to quickly unwind. This was starting to sound like danger... and Alyssa didn't like danger. Especially not the anime kind...

Sango looked down at Kim and Alyssa as Miroku took off running after Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You guys climb on up. Don't worry, she won't bite." She laughed while looking at Alyssa's scared expression. What the hell happened to the cute little kitten that was just in front of her? Kim laughed also and ran over to Kirara, excitement in her step as she got on behind Sango. Alyssa noticed that the demon seemed harmless and let out a sigh, walking over and letting them help her up onto the demon's back. She didn't have much time to get situated before the the demon soared up, Alyssa's eyes going wide as the cat actually flew through the sky.

Kim's expression was pure thrill as she looked past Sango, her hair blowing back in the wind as she flew over the forest.

_'This is so cool! I'm actually on Kirara! If this is a dream I'm going to jump of a cliff when I wake up.'_

Alyssa, on the other hand, looked a little less thrilled.

_'Okay, this is kinda cool. I mean watching an anime isn't much fun but being in one? Its kinda cool. But I do wish I knew as much as Kim did about what was going on.'_

"This rocks socks! "Kim yelled. Sango gave her a confused look. Alyssa sighed at her cousin's stupidity and looked down at the ground, trying not to notice how damn high they were. But they were close enough for her to see the monk running in the same direction below them, not too far behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Alyssa's eyes went wide as she realized something.

_'Oh I get it...he's a monk...but perverted...haha! Who thinks of this stuff?'_

Sango seemed to be the more serious one on Kirara, her eyes squinting into the distance where there was a cloud of smoke roaring up. It only took them a few moments to get closer and Sango to make out the village that seemed to be where the smoke was coming from. She frowned and looked down towards the ground.

"Miroku, there's a village up ahead!" Sango yelled down to the monk and pointed in the village's direction. Kim looked over Sango's shoulder and gasped, by now them close enough to make out the fires that rose above the houses, darkening the sky around it with a hazy shade. Alyssa saw this also and gulped, suddenly wishing she had put up more of a fight when getting on this demon's back. Here came that danger.

"Or whats left of a village... Look at that wreck. "Kim sighed, shaking her head. Though she couldn't help but wonder what demon they were about to meet. It was a little exciting actually... They hovered for a while more till they were actually over the village. Kirara flew in a little circle above as Miroku ran straight to the center, where Inuyasha and Kagome where already way ahead of them.

Kim's and Sango's eyes scanned through the carnage while Alyssa focused on not looking down, the deathly smell in the air making her stomache feel a little sick. Finally Sango's eyes made out three figures standing in the center of the rubble.

"Hey, there's Inuyasha and Kagome. Someone else is down there too. But I can't tell... "Sango's words eventually turned into mumbled, Kim also looking down but unable to make out the other figure. She was able to see Miroku running up to Kagome and Inuyasha though. They floated there for a few moments, both seeming a little dazed. Alyssa raised her eyebrow.

"Well... then lets just go check it out." Alyssa rolled her eyes at how long it took them to actually make a decision. Damn dramatic suspense. But they had listened to her and Kirara was now diving down into the village floor.

When Kirara landed, Sango and Kim instantly jumped off. Alyssa took a little more time, nearly falling off the demon as she tried to climb to the ground. She was eventually on her feet though, running after Kim and Sango who headed towards where Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome and Miroku at his side. Kim glanced over, trying to figure out who they were facing, but a flaming house stood in her peripheral way.

_'Okay, I bet it's...Naraku...or a huge ugly demon!'_

As Sango, Alyssa and Kim joined the rest of their group, their heads turned in the enemy's way. Sango glared, Kim getting eyes so wide that they could of popped off her face. She even nearly tripped over the shock. Alyssa could kinda remember the guy from a poster... that one really big one Kim had on her wall. But what was his name again?

The two girls stared at the figure in front of them. His silver hair blew in the disaster's wind, pushing it to his sider and framing his perfectly collected face. His eyes were narrow, gold some how managing to shine through like firece suns under his red marked eye lids. On his forehead was a dark blue crescent moon that rested between his bangs, matching the two dark red stripes on each of his cheeks. Alyssa concluded that he was the weirdest looking one she had seen so far, while Kim prepared for that heart attack she had planned earlier.

As he looked over at the two cousins, Kim swore she could of dropped dead right there.

"So Inuyasha. You have more worthless human traveling companions." His icy voice said, forming in a bored tone.

Alyssa looked confused, glancing at Kim who could barely balance herself with her mouth so wide and open.

_'Oh my god...it's him...it's him, it's him, it's him!'_

"Shut up Sesshomaru! "Inuyasha growled towards him.

Alyssa blinked a moment, glancing at Inuyasha, then looking back at Sesshomaru with a more eased tone, the name clicking in her mind.

__

'Oh that's him. The one Kim is so obsessed with. Wait...Kim...Sesshomaru...Oh no.'

Alyssa looked over at Kim, a second too late as the girl commensed with screaming her lungs out.

Sesshomaru held in a little smirk at what he thought were screams of fear. Boy, was he in for a surprise.


	3. The Sesshomaru Obsessed Fan

**C H A P T E R 3**

- - - - - - - - - T h e S e s s h o m a r u O b s e s s e d F a n

* * *

"Shut up, Sesshomaru! "Inuyasha growled towards him.

Alyssa blinked a moment, glancing at Inuyasha, then looking back at Sesshomaru with a more eased tone, the name clicking in her mind.

'Oh that's him. The one Kim is so obsessed with. Wait...Kim...Sesshomaru...Oh no.'

Alyssa looked over at Kim, a second too late as the girl commensed with screaming her lungs out.

Sesshomaru held in a little smirk at what he thought were screams of fear. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

The group looked at her with confusion, Alyssa burying her face in her hands as if to hide her presence. Her cousin was just too embarrassing. The whole time Kim screamed, Alyssa's heart dropped more and more. Her cousin had said she could keep it cool as long as they didn't run into Sesshomaru, but of course here he is no more than a hour later. She could only think three words. God. Damn. Animes.

Finally Kim's screaming stopped.

"Kim-chan, are you o-?" Kagome was about to ask with a concerned gesture, but got wide brown eyes when she saw empty space where Kim had been standing. All she saw was Alyssa, now rubbing her forehead while grumbling something unintelligible. The raven haired girl looked confused, her eyes darting around for the missing Kim and gasping when she saw the red head standing in front of Sesshomaru. Kim looked as if she was in the presence of some magnificent god. Her eyes were wide and sparkling blue, her mouth gaped widely open though they could not see that since her hands covered her lips. Her expression could be concluded in one word. Awe.

"Oh... my... god... you're... you're... YOU'RE SESSHOMARU!" She exclaimed while one hand unclasped from around her mouth, pointing at Sesshomaru. The demon just stared down at her with a slight glare. Why did this human think he didn't already know who he was? Bothersome humans.

"Get away from me, baka." Sesshomaru ordered calmly, taking his eyes off the human and looking back towards Inuyasha. He had to glance down though when he could sense the emotions flooding from Kim, her heart pounding quickly as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders to give herself a big hug.

"He called me a baka!" She said in a dreamy tone, her eyes deep and sparkling even more. It was as if that was the best thing anyone had ever called her, though Sesshomaru's voice had ways to make anything seem frickin amazing. Sesshomaru glared more intensely at her. This was becoming an annoyance. He had considered killing her right there, but she didn't seem worth his energy.

"Yes I did, now be gone." Sesshomaru demanded in his ice tone. But Kim didn't listen. She just stood there, staring at her godly god dude. She could barely understand the emotions churning with in her. Even as Sesshomaru just stood there, giving her a look that could freeze her heart. She wasn't phased by it though. He could freeze her heart any day. And Sesshomaru seemed to notice how completely NOT terrified she was.

__

'It seems shes more excited about me than afraid. Truely must be an idiot.'

"Go away, wench. I have no need to waste my time fighting a weak little human like you." His words were just mumbled like Charlie Brown's school teachers as Kim lost all focus on him. Which was an amazing thing, considering there was only one thing that could distract Kim while Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her. Her eyes were glues to the fluff wrapped around his arm.

And it was indeed, the fluff. The fluff millions of fan girls dreamt about. The fluff that brought so much controversy and brought about the question, tail or no tail? Either way, Kim could nearly feel it wrapped around her. Her skin itched, wanting to feel it's softness against her nerves. Her face lost admiration and got a new sense of need, needing to touch the fluff.

__

'I can't help it. This might be my only chance. The one chance I get to find out what that thing really is.'

"What the heck does she think she's doing?" Inuyasha asked with confusion in his voice, though at the same time frustration. He never trusted his half brother around humans, especially ones that seemed to like pushing buttons like Kim did. Everyone looked even more shocked and nervous, all except Sesshomaru of course, as Kim's hand reached out and slowly drifted towards the fluff. And though Sesshomaru's face showed now reaction, he had noticed this.

__

'What is she doing? Damn humans.'

Sesshomaru had enough of this nonsense. Swiftly he lifted his hand and wrapped his long claws around Kim's wrist, stopping it just before her fingers could brush the fluff. Kim blinked for a moment, as if confused, before she felt a tug on her arm. Sesshomaru suddenly hoisted her up, dangling her in the air by her wrist. He glared at her as Kim just stared up at where his hand clenched her wrist, her mouth slowly opening with awe again.

__

'Oh my god...Sesshomaru is touching my hand...kinda...this is the best ever!'

Sesshomaru had been waiting for her face into turn into something else. Fear, anger, anything else. But instead her eyes sparkled up at where he held her wrist, her face beaming with excitement just at his mere touch.

__

'It's as if she worships this Sesshomaru...'

What a fool she was. People should not worship Sesshomaru, they should fear him. So where the hell were all these tag along worshipers coming from? And this one didn't even have an excuse. She was human, she should of been sickened by the things he'd done to her race. He was positive he hadn't met her before either. There was nothing familiar about her unique lemon scent.

He decided he didn't want to kill this human. It would just get Inuyasha and the others blabbering, which would untimately be a pain in Sesshomaru's ears. Besides, she didn't seem against him. He couldn't punish her for having amazing taste in people. Though he still wondered what he had done to earn this kind of reaction from her. But at the same time, he didn't care.

__

'I will most likely find out later. For now, there is no more use to this.'

Kim's eyes went a little alarmed as Sesshomaru let go of her wrist, looking back to Inuyasha as she fell to the ground with an 'oof'. She had landed on her back, sitting up and rubbing her butt while pouting. Sesshomaru didn't even give her another thought before walking around her, not wanting to waste any more of his precious time. His golden eyes were now on Inuyasha, watching as the hanyou growled. Though he could feel the relief coming from Inuyasha when he glanced at Kim, seeing she was unharmed despite the disappointment of Sesshomaru now ignoring her.

"Well, Inuyasha, are you ready to hand over the Tensagia? Or will you give up your life for nothing?" Sesshomaru cold voice asked through the air, making Inuyasha glare. He opened his mouth, about to say something witty when the intense moment was interrupted. Interrupted by giggles. All eyes looked over to Alyssa as she covered her mouth, looking like she was trying to push back the laughs but unable to.

"What are you laughing at, baka?" Inuyasha snapped at her while Sesshomaru simply glared. How Inuyasha had such a talent for finding the most annoying humans, the demon lord would never know. Alyssa lowered her hand, biting her lips while giggles still bubbled out. Kim looked at her cousin with confusion, still sitting on the ground.

"Oh nothing it's just you...you...hahaha! " Alyssa couldn't help but laugh while looking towards Sesshomaru. You could tell she was trying hard to not laugh, but it just wasn't working. It was too funny! Sesshomaru glared at her, Kim standing up a few feet behind where he stood. She stared at her cousin blankly, trying to get what was so funny.

__

'What is she?...oh no...'

Kim's eyes suddenly widened with horror as she remembered what Alyssa had done the first time Kim showed her a picture of the demon lord. Something quite similar to this...

__

'..if shes laughing at what I think she laughing at then shes sooooo dead.'

She knew she had to be quick. She looked over at Sesshomaru to make sure his back was still facing her, then looked back towards her cousin with determination in her eyes.

__

'I can still warn her!'

Kim threw her arms into the air, waving them back and forth while shaking her head at Alyssa. Inuyasha and his gang all looked away from Sesshomaru, distracted by Kim who seemed to be trying to tell someone something... most likely Alyssa since that was whom the red head stared at she desperately. Alyssa noticed Kim, laughing even more. Sesshomaru couldn't ignore that everyone's eyes were set on behind him. He slightly turned his head, glaring back at Kim to see the girl waving her arms around like an idiot.

"What are you doing? "He said, his voice sounding a mixture of bored and annoying. Kim's arms froze, along with the rest of her body, as Sesshomaru's eyes pierced right through her. But she knew she had to keep calm, for Alyssa's sake! She lowered her arms, looking a little flustered. She wasn't sure what kind of excuse she could come up with.

"Well you see ummm I was just...Hey look at that!" She exclaimed while holding her arm out, pointing her finger in the direction behind him. Sesshomaru just frowned at her while the group behind him got '-.-' looks, accompanied by nice sweat drops. All but Alyssa who laughed even louder.

"Damn I thought you would fall for that." Kim mumbled, lowering her hand and looking a little nervous. Now what? But luckily for her, Alyssa's loud laughs had once again claimed Sesshomaru's interest. He turned this head away from Kim, leaving her alive and in one piece. The red head let out a little relieved sigh.

__

'Few. That was close.'

"What are you laughing at?" Sesshomaru repeated his question, louder and holding a hint of anger now. It took Alyssa a few moments, not showing any fear though she faced this angry and powerful demon. She wipped away a tear of joy, her laughs slowing till finally she was able to take in a deep breath. Though even after that, she still giggled. But it was small enough for her to speak between the peaks of the laughs.

"You...you..look like a..." Alyssa began, her giggles making dramatic suspense with how slow she actually spoke her words. Kim got wide eyes then darted forward, waving her arms in the air again and planning to tackle her cousin when she got close enough.

"Alyssa! NO!" She yelled for her cousins dear life, freaking out as she ran towards her. Sesshomaru glanced to the side, noticing Kim. Then again, how could you not notice Kim? She was like a lit torch with arms and legs, running all frantic while screaming 'No!'. His eyes narrowed slightly.

__

'I'm feeling curious now.'

He looked back towards Alyssa who was having another fit while watching Kim run. When the red head was right next to him, he subtly yet effectively stuck out his foot in front of her. Kim's yells were cut off by screams as she bluntly fell forward, face first into the ground between Sesshomaru and the others.

"Kim-chan, are you okay?" Kagome yelled with concern as she looked towards Kim in the ground.

"Oww." Kim mumbled, though it hurt a little knowing that it was Sesshomaru's foot that had tripped her. Note to self, never wash ankle again.

"Now she knows how it feels." Inuyasha smirked, glad someone now understood his cruel slammed to the ground fate.

"Sit boy!"

****

Thump

"Damn Kagome! "

Sesshomaru looked towards his brother in the ground and frowned. Despite how enjoyed seeing Inuyasha embarrassed by a mere mortal woman, he was also an embarrassment to their family and entire race. Therefore it wasn't THAT enjoyable.

"Pathetic.." He mumbled before looking back at Alyssa, who looked like she was about to burst with giggles as her eyes darted between the fallen Kim and Inuyasha. He decided to bring her attention back to his question. It was, after all, the only one that mattered.

"Now, what does this Sesshomaru look like?" His icy voice asked, sounding calmer than his previous anger. Alyssa looked back at Sesshomaru, biting her lip with more giggles while Kim stood up. So far it had been a pretty... attack-less battle. And Kim wanted to keep it that way. She had to stop this!

"No, don't Alyssa! Don't you say it! "She yelled while waving her arms again, even jumping to get the point through too her cousin. But by now, Sesshomaru had plenty of the red head's annoyances. His head turned to face her, throwing daggers in his eyes.

"Would you shut up? "He snapped, finally getting that scared reaction from her. He resisted a smirk as Kim defensively put her hands up and backed away from the demon, her eyes wide and bitty with fear.

"My bad." She mumbled while looking at the demon. Sesshomaru collected his face, staring at her for no more than a second before turning to face Alyssa again. Kim bit her head while also looking towards the blonde, hoping she was in too much of another laughing fit to speak again. But sadly, Alyssa had calmed down. She had her arms crossed with a big smile, having a left over high from all the laughing.

"I said.."Alyssa continued. Kim shook her head again towards Alyssa, trying not to move so much so Sesshomaru wouldn't notice. But Alyssa blew her cover, rolling her eyes as she noticed Kim.

"Oh come on, Kim. It's not that bad. He probably meant to dress like that." Alyssa said as Kim froze, her eyes darting to Sesshomaru to make sure he wasn't going to kill her for trying to stop Alyssa again. But instead his emotionless eyes stayed on Alyssa, ignoring Kim once again.

"Like what? "He asked Alyssa, his voice not sounding curious at all. He had to wonder why he was interacting with humans... pft.

"Like a girl." Alyssa finally said, still smiling. Kim felt something shoot up her spine. Fear. She grew a little pale, slowly taking more steps away from the demon lord. She did not want to be caught up in this mess. She watched as Sesshomaru's fingers slowly curled, clenching into a fist. He didn't seem too angry, but Kim knew he wouldn't since he never seemed anything. But she knew.. inside.. he was not about to take this insult.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked Alyssa, his voice a little darker and more chilly. Kim looked at Alyssa with a desperate expression.

__

'She can't be stupid enough to actually say that again. She's not that dumb.'

"I said you look like a girl." Alyssa repeated casually, Kim's head dropping as she let out a little sigh.

__

'Or maybe she is.'

Kim slowly lifted her head, looking at Sesshomaru who was glaring at Alyssa intensely. Even Alyssa could feel the trouble she had just gotten herself in, getting a little wide eyed as she saw Sesshomaru's hand slowly lifting up and glowing a light shade of green.

"I mean come on! Your hair, your eye shadow, that boa thing. It screams GIRL!" Alyssa tried to defend her point, slowly back up to be far away from the demon. Maybe she should of listened to Kim... okay, that was kinda obvious.

"This is not good. "Kim whispered, looking at Sesshomaru and getting wide eyes when she saw his claws. "Really not good. ALYSSA! YOU IDIOT!" Kim yelled while running again, Sesshomaru not bothering to stop her this time. The closer the two humans were to each other, the easier he could slay them both. But Kim stopped a few feet in front of him, glaring towards Alyssa and scolding her with a loud grumble.

"First of all, there's nothing wrong with his hair! It's just great hair. Second, that's not eye shadow. It's FACIAL MARKINGS! Just like the moon and the stripes! How many freakin times do I have to explain that to you? And as for the boa, It's not a boa it's a...a...hmmm" She blinked for a moment then turned around to face Sesshomaru, giving him a confused expression.

"Actually what is it? I mean,.. is it a boa?" She asked while looking at him, tilting her head to the side with confusion. Sesshomaru looked at her, finding this strange. She obviously knew he was a threat right now. Why was she just standing there and questioning him so casually?

__

'Who is this girl and how does she know so much about this Sesshomaru? Whatever, I'll find out later. First to deal with that damn idiot wench.'

"I, Sesshomaru, do not look like a girl." He said while looking away from Kim, putting her back on the ignoring list. Alyssa gulped when she met Sesshomaru's glare, backing up more as Miroku and Sango took steps in front of her to form a protective shield from the demon.

"Well you must be blind or something." Alyssa mumbled, unable to resist the comment. Kim let out a sigh of frustration as she slapped her forehead. Alyssa just didn't know when to quit. At this point, she was just digging her grave deeper and deeper.

"Actually, Sesshomaru, she is right. You do resemble a female! Ha!" Inuyasha taunted his half brother, stepping forward with a cocky smirk. He knew he had to take Sesshomaru's focus off the two humans. If they died, Kagome would never let him get over it.

Kim looked over at Inuyasha, blinking slightly and letting out a relieved sigh when she didn't hear Alyssa screaming in horror. She could only assume that the hanyou had perfectly distracted Sesshomaru and now the two would battle. And then-

"KIM!" She heard Kagome yell. Kim was a little startled, looking back and forth with wide eyes. It was true, Inuyasha's distraction had worked perfectly. In fact, Sesshomaru was charging right for Inuyasha now. There was only a minor problem. Kim stood right between the two. And from the look on Sesshomaru's face, it didn't seem he would mind running over the little human.

"Oh crap!" Kim stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Any normal fan girl would of loved to of been trapped between the two hot brothers, but under such circumstances, Kim wasn't exactly happy. Though maybe being in an inu sandwich wouldn't be the most horrible way to die...

"Kim, grab my hand!" Sango snapped Kim out of her thoughts, there being barely any time. Kim looked up and saw Kirara flying towards her with Sango on it's back, diving towards Kim. The red head quickly collected herself and reached her hand out, Sango taking it and pulling her out of the way just milliseconds before Sesshomaru stampeded over where she had just been standing. He didn't seem to notice though, which could be expected from the demon lord.

Kirara did a quick turn, rushing over to the group and landing in front of Alyssa while Inuyasha stood in front of them all, the tetsiga drawn and held in front of him with a smirk as Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin and the swords met. Alyssa looked pass Kirara a moment, wondering where the hell Inuyasha had gotten that giant sword from. Last time she checked, he had only the small dinky sword. Maybe this one was hidden in his giant, obnoxiously red pants?

Sango glared at her, Kim turning herself on Kirara and trying to get a good look at the right.

"Get on!" Sango finally yelled at Alyssa, snapping the girl into attention. Alyssa blinked while looking at her for a few moments then nodded, running over and climbing up onto the demon's back. She knew that staying here would mean game over, for sure. Plus Sesshomaru was looking mighty scary now that he was swinging that sword around.

"Kirara, take them some where safe!" Sango yelled, surprising Kim as Kirara started to lift into the air and Sango was jumping off the demon's back. Most likely to be there if she was needed. Which Kim didn't get. She aways found Sango pretty.. pointless.

"Wait! "Kim yelled as Kirara flew off. She looked over the demons back, watching as the figures on the ground just blurred into little fast moving dots. Alyssa looked over her cousins shoulder, letting out relieved sigh.

"Barely made it out of that one." She mumbled.

"Nooooo!" Kim whined, throwing her head against Kirara's soft fur. Alyssa raised her brow at the red head.

"What?" She asked, wondering how the girl could be any less than grateful for still being alive right now. Kim looked at her with a pout and puppy dog eyes. She looked down, as if measuring how far of a fall it could be. She figured she could jump down and probably survive, if she landed on a tree or something.

"I want to see the fight!" Kim said, looking as if she was about to jump off Kirara. Alyssa got wide eyes and instantly grabbed her cousin, holding her back by the arm and scolding her with her eyes.

"No way! You'll be killed! Even if the fall doesn't kill you, that Sesshomaru guy is pissed! "She yelled. Kim stared at her cousin a moment, frowning before she turned her head to look back at the ground, frowning as the fight scene was too far away for her eyes. She knew her cousin was right but... man. She just wanted to watch, was that really so much to ask?

__

'Damn.'

The distance was not too far for Sesshomaru's golden orbs though. He was distracted by the sight of the two annoying humans flying off, looking right pass the Tokijin and Tesagia as the two swords clashed in battle. His eyes narrowed slightly.

__

'I'll have to deal with them later.'

And he was brought back to the fight by Inuyasha's battle cry as he pushed forward on the Tensagia, almost breaking the blade's lock.

****

-(&)-

"Hey Kirara? I think we've gone far enough." Alyssa leaned on the demon's neck, pouting towards it. They had been flying for a good half a hour now and Alyssa was starting to feel air sickness. She knew the demon could understand them, which is why glared at it while it ignored her, flying forward without showing any signs of lowering. Kim sighed, looking down at the ground blankly as they flew over trees, trees, and more trees. Oh and hey look, another tree. How lovely.

"I wonder if they made it out okay.." She thought out loud, propping her chin on her palm as she stared to the ground. She had to wonder... she hoped Sesshomaru would make it out alright. Even though he had been a complete jerk, he was still her favorite. Alyssa moved her eyes to look over at her cousin.

"Probably. From what I know about animes, nobody ever dies until the big battle at the end. Except for minor characters. And with all you've told me, I don't think any of them are minor characters." Alyssa sighed, looking back forward. Kim kept staring down, frowning slightly. Great. A damn battle that was probably going to be amazing yet no one dies, so no danger really. She was missing it for no reason! Suddenly, Alyssa's eyes went a little wide. She sat up from her spot leaning against the demons neck, looking at Kim with urgency.

"Kim, do you think we're minor characters?" She asked her, sounding a little panicked. Kim looked over at her, a slight bit of surprise showing through from the question. Her mouth was slightly opened, blinking at her cousin as she thought about it.

__

'I've never thought of that. And in this anime lots of people die.'

Honestly, what did the show need with them? They could easily end up being the random two deaths, sacraficed for a more intense plot. She gulped, about to answer Alyssa when her cousin interrupted her.

"Hey, Kim look!" Alyssa was facing forward again, having looked when she heard Kirara begin to growl. She pointed in front of them, Kim looking over and following Alyssa's finger to what appeared to be a big black cloud in the distance. But she knew it couldn't of been a cloud. It was fuzzy, like a bad signal on a television. And she could hear a slight hum as they came. Her eyes widened when they came faster, getting close enough for Kim to see it was a swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects.

"Oh no! This is not good!" Kim yelled as Kirara growled louder.

"What are they? "Alyssa asked, backing up a bit as the swarm was knocking on their front door, metaphorically speaking.

"They are evil little bug things that have poison. They've probably been sent by Naraku. They might have something to do with the fight." Kim replied, her voice low and her eyes glaring.

Kim and Alyssa ducked their heads close to Kirara as the swarm came over them, the demon doing it's best to dodge the bugs that flew at it. Kim lifted her head slightly and opened one eye to peak at the chaos, letting out a shriek when she saw one of the bug's ugly faces right in front of her. The shriek startled Alyssa, and especially Kirara. It was a dire mistake, the demon looking back and then forward again, seeing a cluster that it was about to run into. Kirara turned to avoide them, but the turn was too sharp and tilted it's back just enough for Kim and Alyssa to come sliding off.

"Shit!" Kim screamed when she felt nothing but air around her, hearing Alyssa's plummeting scream not too far from her. Kim's eyes were wide as she stared up at the dark cloud of bugs and Kirara, who didn't seem to notice they had slid off her back some how. And even she had, there was no way the demon could catch up with how much they had already fallen.

__

'No... no... Maybe we are just minor characters. Oh crap! Just my freakin luck! I get sent into the best anime ever and they kill me off! Damn you Takahashi!'

"Kim! "Alyssa yelled, as if waiting for Kim to pull some sort of safe landing out of her pocket. Kim looked over at her cousin blankly, showing she had no escape plans for this one with her eyes. She turned her head, her hair flying back as she looked towards the upcoming ground. They were almost there. Almost at the finish line.

Suddenly she was confused along with horrified. What was that little blob one the ground? Oh well. That didn't matter other than the fact it was one of the last things she'd ever see. Kim closed her eyes and prepared for impact, Alyssa's screams not making this any better.

The next thing she knew her head hit the ground hard and every thing went black. The last conscious thing she heard was a scream that didn't belong to her or Alyssa.

ha! You have faced the Almighty cliff hanger! muahahahahaha! Will they survive? Well duh I mean if they didn't this would be a very short story! Well I'll update soon!


	4. The Great Lord Sesshomaru

**Just to point out. **

**Narrowly blank expressions are my way of describing the '-.-' look. :D Yes, I know. I need to copyright that shiz.**

_**Daughter of the Cerulean Water:**_ **Hehe, thank you for all the reviews lately. They've been what's really got my butt moving on editing these chapters. Thank you for respecting my wishes and waiting to read these chapters! That's really great of ya! I'll do my best to get chapter 5 edited and up as soon as I possibly can! **

**And to anyone else reading this story from here and waiting, thank you as well!**

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R 4

- - - - - - - - - T h e G r e a t S e s s h o m a r u - s a m a

* * *

Kim felt a light breeze flicker across her skin, tickling at her nose and making her eyes squint shut a little from irritation. But she couldn't be irritated for long, a thought passing through her mind like a lightning bolt. Shouldn't she be dead? Maybe she was! Was this wind just here because she was laying on a cloud in the heavens? Her lips frowned, feeling the millions of pokes on the skin of her arms that her tank top left exposed. She ruled out that possibility... clouds shouldn't be so itchy.

She let out a little grumble, her conscious slipping back into her more and more. She was even able to open her eyes just slightly, looking at the blurry world above her. She couldn't really make anything out. Only blobs that molded together with different colors. Her opened eyes were still narrow, but you could easily see the confusion on her features.

_'Am I alive? Where am I? Is heaven just a bunch of blobs? Damn...what a rip off.'_

She closed her eyes again, letting them rest for a moment before she opened her lids a little more than the first time, light flooding her vision and forcing her to squint. But this time things were clearer. Not just blobs scattered around her. There were trees... the sky... the world?

Her view was suddenly completely taken over by a pair of soft brown eyes, wide as they looked down at her. The pupils danced with excitement.

"Master Jaken! One's awake!" The owner of the eyes yelled, a little girl voice that was so loud it made Kim's already aching head throb. The red head raised her brow, looking up at the happy eyes and able to make out the other features that came with them. It was a child's face with the full bone structure not quite mature enough yet. Her dark brown hair came across her forehead with spikey bangs and a little pony tail was seemingly random on the top of her head while the rest of her hair flew down, over her shoulders and tickling against Kim's face.

Kim still looked confused till her brain began working and her eyes grew a little wider. It didn't take long for her to remember she was in the Inuyasha world, or who this little girl was.

_'Hey... this must be Rin. Wait, Master Jaken? Oh no...'_

"Master Jaken?" Rin yelled again, looking away from Kim and off into the distance where Kim couldn't see. The teen tried to sit up and twist herself to look in that direction, but even the smallest movement of her body would send surges of pain through her. She couldn't tell if she had hit head first, back first, feet first, arm first, or whatever. But the fall had left her whole body throbbing in pain.

_'Ow. Every thing hurts. Wait, wheres Alyssa? Is she okay?'_

Kim's look was complete worry as she slowly turned her head to the side, letting her features relax when she saw Alyssa laying there, still unconscious. The rise and fall of the blonde's breathing body made it obvious the she was alive, only knocked out from the fall like Kim had been. This made the red head smile, her heart fluttering when she thought that maybe they _weren't_ minor characters.

_'Okay. She's alive. Good, 'cause I have a feeling she would haunt me forever...'_

"Master Jaken!" Rin's voice yelled again. Kim turned her head away from Alyssa, now facing where Rin was shoving the sleeping Jaken. The toad was leaning his back against a tree, his head tucked down and snores coming from his beak. Kim's face scrunched a bit, the imp looking even more disgusting in real life than on the TV. Which was pretty damn disgusting.

_'Wow. How does he sleep? It's hard to believe his eye lids can cover those huge orbs.'_

Rin let out a sigh, finally giving up and standing straight again. She childishly pouted at Jaken for a few moments, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. This little composure was put up till Rin remembered Kim. The girl's head whipped back to see Kim looking at her also.

"Hi there! I'm Rin! What's your name?" Rin wore a large smile as she ran over to where Kim laid, leaning over by the red head's side with her hands pressed against her knees. Her eyes danced as she looked at Kim, obviously excited to be meeting someone new. Kim couldn't resist smiling, the girl's adorable antics almost being too much to handle.

"Hello, Rin. My name is Kim. It's nice to meet you." She tried to have the best smile she could, which was hard considering her current state. Though she was starting to get use to the pain.

Rin nodded her ditto then looked back towards where Alyssa laid. Rin held her arm out at the sleeping blonde girl and pointing her small finger.

"Who's that?" She asked while tipping her head to the side, her eyes on Kim and blinking with curiosity. Kim's blue eyes followed and landed on her cousin, a small smile painting Kim's lips as she looked back to Rin.

"That's my cousin, Alyssa." Kim replied. Then lo and behold, right as her name was said the blonde began to mutter some unintellible jumbo and her eyes squinted shut for a moment, then slowly opened and stared at the world. Kim could tell she was probably having the some blob-vision. It seemed to of passed when Alyssa's head turned towards them and blinked. Rin's smile grew as she stood straight, looking towards Alyssa with even more excitement.

"Hello Alyssa-san! I'm Rin." Rin greeted her while waving her hand, earning a raised brow from Alyssa. Kim let out a smirk, glancing at Rin then letting her eyes fall back to Alyssa.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Kim teased her cousin, holding back a laugh as Alyssa groaned and ran her hand through her scattered blonde hair.

"What's going on?" Alyssa's voice whined, the pain showing through her tone. Kim frowned as Alyssa tried to sit up but the pain came, crushing her back to the ground just as it had to Kim.

"Oww!" She hiss while looking back to Kim. Rin also frowned. She didn't enjoy seeing people in pain. And even a blind man would be able to tell Kim and Alyssa were in pain. But that was probably just because he'd hear them. They were complaining so damn much about it. Kim looked away from Alyssa, her attention now focused on Rin.

"Yeah, what is going on, Rin?" She asked the younger girl. Rin smiled for Kim as her bright face gazed down at the injured red head. She some how keeping up that childish smile even as she spoke.

"Well, you and Alyssa-chan fell from the sky and landed on top of Master Jaken. It was really funny! But Master Jaken isn't awake right now." Rin's voice had begun like a dance, but had slowly fallen into a sigh by the time she was finished speaking.

"Jaken?" Alyssa questioned while blinking. Rin and Kim both nodded, only the little girl raising her arm to point towards where Jaken laid against a tree. Alyssa's hazel eyes traveled over to where Rin gestured, expecting to see some other "hot" anime character. She wondered if this one would also have that weird silver hair and look like a chick. But when her eyes were finally in that direction, she looked confused.

She saw nothing... only the tree bark. All till her eyes lowered to the appropriate level. And low and behold, there rested Jaken. He was some how able to keep that rest, despite the blood curdling scream that escaped from Alyssa's throat. Rin and Kim both sighed as Alyssa did so, Rin being use to this and Kim just... meh.

"WHAT IS HE? IS IT A HE? WHAT IS IT?!" Alyssa yelled, barely able to muster up enough air from her longues to let out her loud words.

"I don't even want to know what he is." Kim replied while Rin let out a small giggle. Kim decided to give sitting another try, curling her body up so that the pressure was on her sore butt. With the help of her palms planted against the ground and a little hand from Rin, the red head found herself finally not laying against the ground like a little puppy. Nope, she was now just sitting and wishing she could lay back down. Ironic world. She had to wonder how Alyssa was feeling.. worst than Kim? Better? Maybe a little in between? Either way, it worried Kim. She looked towards Alyssa with a concerned expression.

"Dajibou?" She asked.

"Bless you." Alyssa said, still staring up at the sky as Kim got anime's famous narrowly blank expression.

"No... Alyssa, da-ji-bou. It means 'are you okay' in Japanese." Kim explained while Rin nodded. This got Kim wondering... how had they landed themselves in the English version of Inuyasha while it took place in Feudal Japan? That concept sounded so confusing that the teen girl didn't even want to risk venturing into it. She might just end up going from a red head to a 'blown up' head.

Alyssa glared at Kim, letting out an annoyed sigh. Kim rolled her eyes. There was Alyssa's scolding face.

_'Prepare self to ignore next forty five seconds of conversation.'_

"First, speak English and stop trying to show off. Second, I fell off a giant cat-demon-thingy onto a hard ground. All that from really, REALLY high up in the air. But yes, Kim, I'm perfectly okay. "Alyssa snapped sarcastically. Kim's whole 'ignoring' plan didn't quite work out so well. She had heard Alyssa's little babble, but at least she had a reply.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay." Kim said with more sarcasim as she rolled her eyes. Rin let out a little giggle fit, earning the attention of the two cousins.

"You two are funny." Rin cheered to them with a smile. Her warm face was enough to even calm Alyssa down now, the blonde staring at the girl with confusion for a few moments until her expressions ultimately fell into a sincere smile.

"Thanks, Rin. "Alyssa said while sitting up, the aches in her body starting to fade a little. The girl had to wonder how she wasn't dead but, hell, she wasn't one to complain. She blamed it on anime's high unrealism factors. But if that's what was keeping them alive, shoot, WOOT ANIME!

"Hey Rin?" Kim said while looking back at the girl, something curious suddenly poking into her mind.

"Yes, Kim-chan?"

"How long have we been asleep for?" Kim asked, just taking into note that the sky had darkened. With it being night time now they couldn't of been out for that long, right? Unless they had gone all through the next day. Which would of been ridiculously improbable.

Rin blinked a moment, pouting. She wasn't sure if she liked Kim anymore, the teen was actually trying to make her think. Rin held up her little fingers as if she was counting, finally getting a bright expression as she looked towards Kim again. While Rin had been considering it, Kim had managed to stand herself up, needing to reach her hand over against a tree at first to keep her balance, but finding herself feeling well enough. Which pretty much made no sense. She should be dead, not standing up.

"A long time." Rin said, excitedly satisfied with her answer. Kim let out a little sigh, staring at Rin blankly.

"Has it been a whole day yet?" She tried a more simple question. The red head was relieved to see Rin shake her head.

"More like a half day." Rin's voice mumbled while her eyes traveled up, as if thinking it over to just be sure. Kim smiled, letting that confirm that they hadn't been knocked out for that long. Maybe they could still catch up with Inuyasha and the others. Her eyes widened a bit as the other character had popped into her mind. Sesshomaru, what about him? Would she see him again? Her first instinct said no but Kim had learned not to trust those.

_'Well there's Rin and Jaken. And there's that dragon thingy. What's its name? Like Ah-Un? But..where's Sesshomaru?'_

Kim looked at each of the company's faces. She could feel a mixture of relief and disappointment when she concluded that Sesshomaru wasn't around. And even if he was, he must not of been too determined to kill them. Otherwise they would of been dead meat by now.

"Um, Rin, where's Sesshomaru?" Kim asked. Rin got a confused expression, most likely because Kim was speaking of her lord without having met him yet.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru, Kim-san?" She asked. Sesshomaru's name acted as an alarm clock for Jaken, instantly making the imp hop onto his feet with wide and awake eyes. He looked around, his eyes obviously scanning for his lord before they fell on the two teens. His anger flared as he saw them instead of Sesshomaru and he began one of his famous Jaken freak outs. Oh, how annoyed Kim already was.

"That is _Lord_ Sesshomaru-_sama_ to you, pathetic human! And how do you know my lord?" Jaken yelled while pointing at Kim, not appreciating her disrespect when saying Sesshomaru's name nor how the girl was simply.. born. How dare she, right? Alyssa cringed a little.

"It talks..?" She whispered, covering her mouth as if she were about to gag. Kim only rolled her eyes and decided it'd be best to ignore the imp. Her blue orbs moved back to Rin. The older girl put her hand on her hip while raising her brow.

"So, is Sesshomaru back yet or what?" Kim asked her. Rin frowned while looking up at Kim, folding her small hands behind her own back and letting out a sigh.

"No." She replied while shaking her head, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama has not yet returned. Rin is beginning to worry..."

Alyssa gladly took her eyes off Jaken and gazed at Rin. Some how the girl was just too adorable for the good of the whole damn world. It was probably risky having a child like this exist. It was way too easy to be talked into something when looking at those puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be back soon." Alyssa leaned towards them from her spot still on the ground, wearing a comforting smile to match her tone as she looked at the small girl. Rin smiled back to the blonde, making Alyssa's stomach fill with warm butterflies when seeing her bright expression. But all that fell when she realized what she had just said.

_'Sesshomaru probably will be back soon... so... oh shit..'_

Kim raised a brow as she watched Alyssa's eyes widen. It took a few moments, but eventually Kim's own eyes were slightly larger as the light bulbs began to click in her mind.

_'That's right. Alyssa insulted Sesshomaru. If she's here when he gets back, he might kill her. We should probably leave before that can happen but... aw man. I wanted to see him again!'_

Kim let out a sigh, her eyes sharpening like a fresh pencil and glaring towards Alyssa. The blonde easily deciphered the glare and simply shrugged her shoulders. As far as Alyssa was concerned... Kim should be more concerned about her cousin's safety than seeing some damn cartoon character who liked to abuse people. Kim let out a huff of dissatisfaction before she crossed her arms, kicking a rock that was unfortunate enough to be by her foot.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Kim mumbled.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Rin asked frantically, taking hold of Kim's hand with her own small ones. Kim couldn't help but smile as the girl tugged on her fingers.

"Perhaps you two should rest more! And you can talk to Rin! Rin really doesn't get to talk much since Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru-sama don't like to." The small girl continued. Kim bent down in front of Rin, resting her hands against her knees to keep herself up. She met Rin's eye level, smiling warmly to the child.

"Well, Rin, Alyssa made Sesshomaru a little mad. So we have to leave before he gets back. Okay? " Kim told her. Rin frowned as she responded.

"But Rin doesn't want Kim-chan and Alyssa-chan to leave." She whined. Alyssa pouted, feeling guilt now bubbling in her stomach.

_'Aw, she's so cute. It's so sad to see her...well..sad. If only that Sesshomaru guy wasn't so damn scary... and chick like. This is all his fault for being such a cross dresser. Maybe he's gay... he sure is sensitive like a chick too.'_

Jaken frowned while stepping towards the two girls while Kim held her hand out to Alyssa, helping to lift her cousin to her feet. Hell if Kim was going to actually carry the girl. She was already on thin enough ice for being the reason Kim wouldn't be seeing Sesshomaru again. Alyssa could deal with walking. Though Jaken didn't plan on seeing them go anywhere.

"If you insulted my lord then you deserve punishment!" He yelled, waving his staff above his head. The two teens looked over at him, Alyssa wearing a slightly more disgusted expression than Kim. They both blinked a few times, exchanging eye contact with the imp. 'Cause hell, there was plenty of eye to make contact with. Finally, Kim began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Jaken screamed at her while hopping around.

_'As if Rin wasn't enough. Now these two female humans? I'm hopeful Lord Sesshomaru will be back soon to take care of them.'_

Kim didn't respond to Jaken. She only shook her head while limping along to leave. Alyssa bit her lip, giving Jaken one more 'ew' look before following after Kim

"Bye Kim-chan! Goodbye, Alyssa-chan! Please come back to visit Rin!" The small girl stood on her tippy toes while reaching her hand into the air, waving wildly. Jaken scurried next to her, watching them leave with narrow eyes and his arms crossed in front of his chest. He let out a growl.. well, as much of a growl as a toad could muster up.

"Bye Rin!" Both girls called while throwing a hand up into the air. Rin and Jaken watched as their figures fadded into the darkness of the forest, hiding them from sight eventually.

Alyssa and Kim had spent about a hour maneuvering through the forest. And in that hour they hadn't really gotten too far. It's not that they had taken any breaks but people don't tend to travel much when your stuck limping two steps every ten seconds. Their constant complaining managed to slow them down even more. Kim took into thought for a moment that they should try to be quiet in case any demons were on the prowl. But then she took another step and the words 'fawk it' came to mind.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Kim let out a whine with each step she took.

"Why didn't we stay with them?" Alyssa found herself questioning, trying to drain out the pain with talking. Yeah, so far that wasn't working out too well for her.

"Ow. Because. Ow. Sesshomaru. Ow. Would. Ow. Of. Ow. Killed. Ow. You. Oow." Kim grumbled between her grunts. Alyssa sighed while bowing her head.

"Oh yeah. You know, that doesn't sound so bad right now. Can we stop and rest?" She asked while looking over hopefully at her cousin. She honestly felt like no matter what Kim said, she could collapse right then and there. Kim looked at Alyssa for a moment then around them. She filled her cousin with relief as she stopped moving her feet, instead looking around for a good place to rest at.

"Yeah I guess. We've come pretty far." Kim said, more than happy to take a little break from her 'owing'. Alyssa smiled, moving towards the tree she had already picked out to be their bed. She limped over and leaned her back against it, slowly shrinking down the bark till she was sitting in the soft grass. Then she kept going, all her body now resting against the bed of green blades while her head used the bark as a pillow. Kim wasn't too far behind Alyssa, simply falling backwards and leaning her back against the bark. She spread her limbs, feeling like a rag doll that simply moved as gravity allowed. She was pretty sure her body was fed up with her and this nonsense by now.

For a few moments the girls were silent. They both just stared up at the tree branch framed sky. Kim nearly forgot where she was as she gazed upon the stars. They seemed just as real as they had been in her world. But their current anime state didn't seem as far in the back of Alyssa's mind as it was in Kim's.

"So, this is your favorite show?" Alyssa grumbled.

"Yup." Kim answered bluntly as she closed her eyes.

"Why?" Alyssa groaned, obviously not seeing what was so great about it.

"Trust me, it's not as exhausting and risky to watch as it is to actually live in. Though, this has been kinda cool..." The red head replied with a small smile coming onto her face. Alyssa turned her head to look at Kim with a shocked expression, most easily described as the human embodiment of a question mark.

"You call this cool?" She nearly snapped.

"Well imagine if we were at home! Our day wouldn't of been half as exciting." Kim pointed out. Alyssa frowned. It wouldn't of been half as painful either.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Being in our world sure would suck right now. You know, with beds and all that dumn stuff. And who needs that world? No one wants to kill us there! Yes, this place is so much more excit-" She was about to continue with her sarcastic rant, but Kim let out a groan that begged for mercy.

"It's getting really late. We should sleep." Kim grumbled, looking towards the blonde with a slightly annoyed visage. Alyssa glared back at her cousin.

"Well, can we just fall alseep here? Would it be safe?" She asked Kim. Alyssa would let the rant go for now but boy oh boy, Kim had a good, long, and painful talk coming up. Alyssa knew this was somehow Kim's fault. The world didn't have conicidences like this. Kim seemed to consider Alyssa's question for a moment then shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm sure Sesshomaru is over it by now. It's not like him to go after someone for such a trivial insult. You should be safe for the night. Just hope we don't run into him later." She decided, nodding as she spoke. Alyssa got a big smile, glad to hear she wasn't being hunted.

_'It shouldn't be too hard to avoid Sesshomaru. Just avoid all gay bars and drag shows.'_

"Good! 'Cause I'm going to sleep. Good night!" Alyssa replied with a nod before she flipped over, now facing away from her cousin. The blonde smiled as she tucked her hands under her cheek and closed her eyes, letting sleep softly blanket over her body.

"Good night." Kim mumbled while glancing at her cousin, then towards the sky. It was just starting to hit her, well, hit her harder. She was in Inuyasha...but why? How? Would she see Sesshomaru again? Questions buzzed in her head as she tried to sleep. She also flipped over the opposite way of her cousin and frowned.

_'Things like this seem cool until they actually happened to you.'_

Eventually sleep caught up with her. Her eyes became heavier and narrowed until finally they shut and she laid with her head back against the bark, softly breathing while watching the dream show her subconscious put on for her.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

It was the next morning and the birds around them chirped pleasantly, trying to give the two teenage girls a more natural wakeup call. But unfortunately, nature had some heavy sleepers in it's hands. Laying against the grass in the forest was Kim and Alyssa, Kim flat on her back while Alyssa's cheek cuddled against her cousins shoulder. The girls hadn't even so little as blinked through the whole night. Yet somehow their bodies now laid with the tree they had fallen asleep by no where in sight.

A little green finger reached out and poked against Kim's forehead, making her grumble a bit as her nerves felt the contact and her eyes tried to squeeze even more shut.

"Wake up, you miserable human!" The squeaky voice of the finger's owner demanded. Kim let out another grumble, unable to stay unconscious as the she kept feeling the damn poke against her head. Her eyes slowly opened. Things didn't look right at first, all blurry and unreadable. She blinked and her eyes regained some focus, that focus only to be placed on two huge eyes that were staring right back down at her. This wasn't exactly what Kim was use to seeing in the morning, so naturally before anything else she let out a screeching scream. As the scream rang out, Alyssa's eyes snapped open with alarm.

"Master Jaken! Be nice!"A little girl's voice yelled, haulting Kim's scream while the eyes back away from her face.

"Rin?" Kim mumbled, a sleep tone still to her voice.

"What's going on?" Alyssa gasped while sitting up, looking at their surroundings and expecting to see an army about to kill them. But instead the blonde saw something far, far worst. Jaken.

"EEEEEEEEEKK!" Alyssa screamed at the top of her lungs, "GET AWAY FROM ME, FREAK!" She pushed Jaken away from them. But her face just twisted into even more of a disgusted look as she began waving her hands around.

"Ewewewew! I touched it! I'm going to get warts now!" She cried out. Rin and Kim both bit their lips, trying not to laugh at Alyssa's little reaction. Though it was proving to be quite the challenge of keeping their giggles at pay. The scene between the now yelling Jaken and spazzing Alyssa was priceless. Finally Kim decided it was time to change the subject... ish.

"Rin, how did we get here?" She asked while turning her head to the girl dressed in orange. Rin smiled back at her, clasping her small hands behind her back.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama brought you back. " Rin said in a voice that almost resembled a song. Just that name slipping from her tongue brought joy to the child.

"Ah, I see. That makes sense." Kim nodded, for a moment forgetting just how bad that concept was. But it wasn't long before her brain clicked again and her eyes went wide.

__

'Lord...Sesshomaru?...That means...he's..here...'

Kim looked over at Alyssa, about to relay the message. But the blonde's current frozen figure and expression gave Kim the clue that Alyssa had heard.

"Oh.. my... god.. Kim, I'm going to die."

"Alyssa, you are not going to die."

"Kim, he's going to kill me. I'm going to die, Kim."

"Calm down! We can leave now and-"

"Gonnadie. Gonnadie. Gonnadie. Gonna-DIE DIE DIE!"

"ALYSSA JOANNE KODE! I demand you chill out RIGHT NOW!"

Alyssa slowly turned her head to face Kim.

"Tell my mommy I love her." She croaked out. Kim got the narrowly blank look and let out a small huff.

"You are not going to die. He's obviously not here. So we might be able to run away before he can come back." Kim pointed out, watching as Alyssa's expression calmed down a bit. But only slightly. Kim turned to look at Rin, urgency dancing in her eyes.

"Rin, where is Sesshomaru?" Kim asked the little girl. They really did have a chance of escaping if he was far enough away. Maybe this time he wouldn't feel like running after them. They could even ask Rin which direction they were headed in just so following the two cousins would be out of Sesshomaru's way. But Kim's heart dropped as Rin's pupils rose, looking above their head with a little smile.

"Not uh... no way... nooooooo." Kim shook her head with disbelief. Rin kept her eyes above them. Kim had to consider what she would do now. Maybe if she ignored the obvious gesture, the great beyond would take a moment to rethink this and magically change things. She waited a few moments, figuring she had given the great beyond plenty of time. Her neck stretched back with her head. Her hair fell over her back as her eyes widened, Sesshomaru's glaring face towering above her and Alyssa. The blonde girl had also looked up by now. Her face was a pure expression of 'oh shit' while her jaw flew open.

"Oh..." Kim mumbled, looking up at Sesshomaru then glancing to the side at Alyssa and sighing.

"Yeah, you're gonna die."

Alyssa grew pale as she let out a little meep, staring dead on at Sesshomaru. She was like a dear caught in head lights, just waiting for the car to smack into her. Only Sesshomaru would probably eat her too. Or would he? Alyssa wished she at least knew what her fate was. Perhaps he'd slice her into pieces with the sword? Or would he go the ironic way and strangle her with his boa?

Kim was the first of the two to speak up, a little more sane in mind. As far as they knew, Sesshomaru didn't have a death wish for Kim. She scrambled to her feet and stood in front of him, looking up with a slight nervous smile and scratching the back of her head with one hand while the other dangled at her side.

"Oh. Hi Sesshomaru... " She saw a glare coming and quickly added, "-sama. ". She felt slight relief when Sesshomaru's glare fell off the red head. But she soon realized that was a bad thing since his focus was now on her trembling cousin. Kim frowned and turned her lips in Alyssa's direction.

"Hey Alyssa! Get up and say hi. You baka." She whispered down.

__

'Why am I whispering? He can still hear me any way. Oh well, it's the thought that counts.'

Alyssa crawled around Kim, slowly standing while trying to hide behind the slightly taller girl. Kim rolled her eyes, wondering what the hell Alyssa expected her to do when Sesshomaru attacked. That human shield would be booking it. Kim could feel Alyssa shaking as her head peaked over Kim's shoulder, letting out stumbling words.

"Ummm...Hi...Sesshoboa...I mean Sesshomaru...ummm what was that thing again Kim?" Alyssa whispered the last part to Kim.

"Sama?" Kim suggested between her clenched teeth as she tried to give a big smile to Sesshomaru, as if that would help. Sesshomaru was someone to appreciate respect right? So obviously a smile was in order. Sesshomaru only returned the expression with his own collected and cold one. His eyes were narrow, gold sparkling from between his two lids.

"Yeah that's right! Sama!" Alyssa added while taking a few steps back, pulling Kim with her by the red head's shoulders. Kim tried to look back at her with confusion, but by then Alyssa had decided this was far enough.

"We're going to go now! Nice meeting you again!" Alyssa chirped then darted away, running as fast as she could with her hands in the air. The blonde had assumed Kim would follow, but rather she stood there with a sigh and narrowly blank look.

"Alyssa, get back here!" Kim's yell came out as almost a grumble. She watched as her cousin ran into the distance, flailing her arms around like she was calling for help. Who did the girl honestly think would help her? A tree?

__

'Oh boy. I forgot to tell her about how fast he was.'

Kim turned to look towards Sesshomaru again but found his spot empty. She assumed he was already off chasing Alyssa, so the red head turned again, expecting to see Sesshomaru had caught up to Alyssa. But when she faced in that direction she saw... nothing? Not even Alyssa. Her cousin was a fast runner but not _that_ fast.

"What the...?" Kim mumbled. Her eyes melted into more confusion as she felt a breeze from behind. She turned around and jumped back, seeing Sesshomaru right where he had been before Alyssa took off. Only now he held Alyssa in the air by her neck, the blonde girl trembling as her hands clenched around his wrist in attempts to not hang. Kim jumped back from their sudden appearance, getting quite the startle.

"Gez, don't scare me like that!" She yelled. Sesshomaru sent her a glare that made her back up even more.

"Sir." She added, trying to make the situation better for herself. As far as she could tell, this Sesshomaru had both arms. Which meant double the strangling potential. Alyssa's eyes were finally peeled off Sesshomaru and dashed to Kim, a scream of fear sparkling in them.

"Umm Kim...? A little help?"Alyssa's requesting voice trembled.

"What do you want me to do?" Kim asked.

"Anything! Don't just stand there like an idiot!"Alyssa snapped to her cousin. Kim smirked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I know! Why don't I tell him he looks like a girl? I mean it's not _that_ bad of an insult. He must of meant to do it!" She said sarcastically, waving her hands in the air for emphasis.

"You're not helping!" Alyssa yelled.

"Yeah, it's not a very helpful nor SMART thing to say, is it?" Kim grumbled while putting her hands back on her hips.

Sesshomaru held back a sigh when he realized neither of the girls were focusing on fearing him anymore. Instead they both had their eyes locked on eachother, having some sort of optical battle that remained invisible to himself. It was actually becoming quite the annoyance. He prepared his throat for a little growl to reannounce his presence. But he was cut off when he felt a tugging on his pants. Slowly, he moved his head down and saw Rin by his side with a frown on her usually bright face.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin mymbled and glanced over at Alyssa as she asked, "Are you going to hurt Alyssa-chan?"

Sesshomaru kept his face cold. Though the ends of his lips slightly tugged to a frown. How dare Rin give him that sad expression? Did she honestly think he was going to change her mind just because of it? Then again, he was fully aware that Rin was trying no such thing. Sesshomaru had just made excuses like this to make up for Rin's adorable antics. He was almost convinced she was a demon in disguise. No other being could hold that much power with a simple expression.

"I might." He finally said, feeling the sweat beating against his hand as Alyssa's skin basically rained with fright, her color taking another shade of pale.

"Please don't! Kim-chan and Alyssa-chan are my friends." Rin begged while pointing her little finger at the two girls, her face blending into the most adorable pleading face Sesshomaru had ever had the misfortune of seeing. The gods truly had cursed him when they sent this girl to rescue him that day.

His eyes slowly lifted from the child, staring into the distance a moment before they made a quick dart to the side and landed on Kim. The red head stiffened when she realized he was now looking at her, a gulp trailing down her throat. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

__

'Alyssa and Kim? Wench that called this Sesshomaru a female is Alyssa and the baka that seems to be excited over my presence is Kim. Strange names. They look strange also, with their hair and different clothes. Though they are not demons. Their scent proves that. Who are these creatures?'

Sesshomaru looked back down at Rin. He ignored Kim's relieved sigh when his eyes fell off of her. She had every place to be relieved, hell, she better be damn relieved. At least someone here seemed to understand his power. Then again, the trembling Alyssa who's heart was beating faster than should of been possible seemed to also have a good grasp on what he was capable of.

He saw that Rin now had her hands folded in front of her self, her eyes looking up to him while dancing as if she was praying to him.

__

'Damn. If I hurt this stupid wench Rin will be upset. She always has a way of making me feel quilty...I hate humans.'

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh before he loosened his grip around Alyssa's neck. He paused to rethink this for a small moment before his hand ultimately opened, letting Alyssa slip out of his hold and fall against the ground. Kim raised her brow with confusion as Alyssa didn't even bother to think about what had just happened. All she knew was that by some miracle, she was back on the ground. So she took this opportunity to run behind her only shield, poor shield as it might be, Kim. Rin's face now smiled up at the demon lord. Sesshomaru kept his golden eyes on the two teens in front of him.

"I will spare you for now." He began.

"But you must come and take care of Rin. I grow tired of her chilish needs." He more of told them than requested. Besides, what choice did they have? Well they did have two choices. Either do what he said or die. But it was obvious these girls feared death more than the small girl at his side. This would also give him a chance to learn more about these girls. Not that he cared in a personal sense. He more wished to understand their weird antics and appearances. What culture could they possibly be from? He was positive it was no where in Japan.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken whined, finally pipping his sense back into the conversation. Though it was in vain since he was ignored. Rin and Sesshomaru kept their eyes on Alyssa and Kim, waiting for their responses. Rin seemed even more thrilled by Sesshomaru's request than she had been for Alyssa's safety.

"Um, okay..whatever...just don't kill Alyssa." Alyssa chimed, happy she made it out of this pradictament unharmed. What could a babysitting job hurt?

"That okay with you Kim?" Alyssa stepped around Kim to look at her cousin while crossing her arms. She knew it would be perfectly fine with Kim. This Sesshomaru guy was her favorite, right? So naturally it puzzled Alyssa when she didn't hear a response from her cousin. The red head didn't even move. She just stood there with her hands at her side and her eyes broad.

"Kim?" Alyssa asked while raising her brow.

"Kim-chan?" Rin added her own little call, her head tilting with confusion. Kim still stayed completely still and said nothing, her eyes focused ahead of her on Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kim! Do you want to go with Sesshomaru...sama or not?" Alyssa yelled while waving her hand in front of Kim's face and trying to snap the girl out of whatever trance this might be. Sesshomaru was curious as to why she had suddenly become so statue like, but it had grown into an annoyance quite fast.

"Are you coming or not?" He sharply asked, ready to move on from this. Really no matter what she said, he knew she was coming. What he ordered was always obeyed. But Kim finally let out an answer that had caught him a bit surprised, along with Alyssa, Rin and Jaken.

Kim had done the only thing she was capable of doing when being offered to travel with the Great Lord Sesshomaru. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumbled to the ground, the simple act of fainting.

Rin and Jaken's eyes both grew in size with shock while Sesshomaru only stared at Kim on the ground, not showing much of a reaction. Alyssa ran her hand through her hair while letting out a little sigh.

"You can take that as a yes."


	5. Kim and Sesshomaru's deal

**D**

**O**

**NOT**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**THIS**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**YET.**

**WAIT TILL I EDIT IT. I WILL HAVE THE EDITED CHAPTER RIGHT HERE VERY SOON, MAYBE EVEN TODAY. SO CHECK BACK EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE. BUT TILL THEN, DO NOT NOT NOT READ. I SWEAR, YOU WILL HATE IT. THE WRITING IS JUST SCARY AND HORRIBLE. YOU WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES. MANY, MANY NIGHTMARES.**

**THANK YOU! YOU MAY EX OUT OF THE PAGE NOW.**

* * *

Chapter 5:Kim and Sesshomaru's deal

Kim finally woke up and sat up.

"Good afternoon Kim. Have a nice faint? "Alyssa teased.

"Um...what happened? "Kim looked around and saw they were moving but not walking. Then she looked down and saw she was on top of Ah Un.

_Oh that's right. Sesshomaru was about to kill Alyssa but then Rin stopped him and he told us to travel...with..him..._

**I'm dead serious. Stop reading this chapter right now and wait till I've got it edited.**

Kim screamed remembering this. Everyone but Sesshomaru covered their ears. He just ignored the scream. He's gotten pretty use to that scream.

"Good lord! Do you all ways have to do that? "Alyssa yelled.

"Sorry. I just kinda remembered what was going on. "Kim smiled and Alyssa sighed.

"You know your going have to get use to being around him and not freaking out. Something tells me we could be with him for a while. "Alyssa whispered thinking Sesshomaru wouldn't hear her.

"Alyssa don't even bother whispering. He's a 'inuyoukia' . That means 'dog demon' . So he has super hearing, super smell, super speed (as you already know). So whispering is pointless. "Kim informed Alyssa but then an angry Jaken was in her face.

"How do you know so much about my master? Are you working for Naraku? "Jaken pushed his staff to her face.

"I'll fry you to a crisp if you don't tell my master where Naraku is! "Kim was less then worried about his threat. She pushed Jaken off Ah Un without much effort.

"Naraku? "Alyssa asked Kim.

"Well I'll give you the short version. Total evil dude. Everyones out to kill him. Likes to toy around with people's emotions. "Kim sighed.

"Like how? "Alyssa asked bored.

"I don't fell like talking. And I know a lot of stuff so I'll explain later. "Kim smiled. Sesshomaru heard this and stopped walking.

"Why have you stopped Lord Sesshomaru? "Rin asked. He glared at Kim.

"You. Come here. "He ordered while pointing to Kim. Kim almost fainted again.

"Who me? "She couldn't belive it.

"Yes you, now come here now. "He demanded remaining calm. Kim quickly jumped of Ah Un and ran up next to Sesshomaru who continued walking.

_Okay Kim. Chill out. It's just Sesshomaru. You can deal with being right next to him without fainting or screaming._

Kim sighed.

_I am calm. I am calm. I am calm._

Sesshomaru looked at the girl.

_She looks like she trying not to panic._

He sighed.

"Wench. "He said. Kim looked over at him.

_Okay those names are getting really old._

"Yeah? "Kim said trying to keep her cool.

"Tell me every thing you know about Naraku. "Kim held back her hand which felt like it had a mind of it's own.

_Don't slap him. Don't slap him. Don't slap him. Who does he think he is? Awww he's still a major hottie though._

"Wench! Tell me every thing you know! "He glared over at her. Kim smirked when she got an idea.

_Hehe. This is going to be fun._

"I don't fell like it right now. "She smiled waiting for his reaction. He stopped again.

"I didn't ask if you would tell me. I ordered you to. "his face still emotionless.

"Order or not I don't want to tell you yet. "Kim gasped as Sesshomaru held her in the air by her neck.

"I don't think you understand. I will kill you. Now tell me. "He looked up expecting her to beg for mercy. She smiled.

"Go ahead. But you'll be losing a lot of information about Naraku. Alyssa doesn't know this information so I'm your only hope. In fact I think I know more then his incarnations. Plus I don't think Rin would be to happy about my death. "Kim smiled. Sesshomaru glared at her for a while then sighed. He released her and continued to walk.

"You will tell me soon. And if I find your lieing I'll kill you right on the spot. "he said.

"Hey we're not done talking yet. "She ran after him.

"What do you want? "He asked. Kim could hear a hint of annoyed in his voice.

"Well I just want to work out some conditions. "She smiled.

"Conditions? "

"Yup. Okay hears my idea. You won't call me or my friend wench, baka or anything other the Kim and Alyssa. If you couldn't tell I'm Kim and she's Alyssa. Also you have to stop trying to hurt us. You know like grabbing our wrist and necks and pulling us into the air. That kind of crap. It kind of hurts. "

Sesshomaru glared.

"And why should I, Sesshomaru agree to these conditions from a weak human? "He questioned.

"Well in exchange for this I will tell you a bit of information about Naraku every night. Do we have a deal? "Kim loved her great plan.

_Oh yeah. I rock. Go Kim._

Sesshomaru remained silent for a while.

_Damn wench. I must admit she is very clever for thinking of something like this. Annoying...but clever._

"Fine. But you must tell me the information every night. "He sighed.

_I'll kill her after she tells me all she knows about Naraku. Either that or after I kill him. Whatever comes first._

Kim smiled.

"Yes! "She turned around so Sesshomaru wouldn't see how excited she was.

_Okay it's afternoon right now. So I have to think of what I'll tell him. I guess first I'll tell him about Naraku and Kikiyou. _

"Aren't you going to go back to your friend? I no longer require your presence. "He glared at her. Kim frowned.

_Ow. That hurt._

"Yeah but I have a question. "She looked at him.

"Where are we going? "Kim asked.

"We are going to my castle. It's about two more days away. "He said.

"Oh okay. "She smiled and then ran back to Ah Un.

_Castle? So I guess Sesshomaru's castle isn't just a rumor. That's cool. I wonder what it's like._

For the rest of the afternoon they traveled. The three girls chatted about girl stuff and the toad thing (sorry to all Jaken lovers...if there are any. ) followed behind his master. When it got dark Sesshomaru stopped and told them they would rest here for the night.

"Jaken light a fire. "Sesshomaru sat down against a tree.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken hurried and started the fire. Kim, Alyssa and Rin sat around it as Jaken went to join his master.

"I'm so hungry. "Rin sighed. Sesshomaru was about to go hunt when he saw Kim pull something out of her backpack. It was a thin square.

"Here you go. This is called gum. You can chew on it but don't swallow it. K? "Kim held out the gum for Rin.

"Oh can I have a piece? "Alyssa reached into Kim's backpack. Kim nodded and put a piece into her own mouth.

"You guys want a piece? "She turned to Sesshomaru and Jaken. Jaken ran forward to examine the gum.

"Is this poison? "He asked suspicious. Kim glared.

"Yes. I just gave a little eight year old and my cousin poison. Get a life dude. I ate a piece. "Kim sighed. Sesshomaru smirked at the girls attitude.

_If only Jaken could see his face right now._

"Jaken bring me a piece. "Sesshomaru went back to his emotionless face.

"Yes master. "Jaken snatched a piece from Kim and brought it to Sesshomaru. He looked at it. Then sniffed it.

_It smells so fruity._

"You take it out of the wrapper a chew it. But you can't swallow it. Just chew till it loses flavor. "Kim warned. Sesshomaru took of the wrapper and put the 'gum' in his mouth.

_It's very good._

Kim smiled and nodded when she didn't see him spit it out.

"Ah Un do you want a piece? "Rin ran up to Ah Un with an extra piece. Ah Un sniffed it then swallowed it whole.

"Oh no Ah Un swallowed it! "Rin looked at Kim worried.

"Don't worry Rin. You just can't swallow it because then it stays in you for a while. Nothing bad really happens. It's just best not to swallow it. "Kim said chewing her gum. Rin sighed.

"Kim-chan? Alyssa-chan? "Rin walked back to the two girls.

"Yes Rin? "

"Can Rin ask you some questions? "

"Sure. "The two girls smiled.

"Whys your hair those colors? "Rin looked at them like they had two heads. Sesshomaru decided to listen to this conversation. He too had been wondering about their appearance. Kim who had red hair(that got even more red when she was zapped into the anime) and Alyssa who had dirty blonde hair.

"Ummm well it's kinda hard to explain. We were born with this hair color and where we come from they are kinda natural colors. A lot of people have this kinda of hair. "Kim tried to explain.

"Well not really. My hair color is every where but Kim's is pretty rare that's why people think it's so pretty. "Alyssa bragged for her cousin. Kim rolled her eyes asRin nodded.

"Okay then why are your eyes that color? "She pointed to Kim.

"Rin understands Alyssa-chan's brown eyes but not Kim-chans blue eyes. Rin hasn't seen anyone with blue eyes except maybe a few demons. "

"Well Rin. Blue eyes are not rare where we come from. "Kim scratched her head.

_This is hard to explain._

"I suppose your going to say your strange clothes are also from where your from. "Seshomaru spoke up. Kim nodded. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing baggy jeans and a black tank top.

_I guess I do look pretty weird. I've never seen a girl wear pants on this show._

She looked over at Alyssa who was wearing jeans not so baggy and a yellow shirt that said 'Bubbly Blonde' on it.

"Okay that's all Rin's questions. "Rin smiled then yawned.

"Are you sleepy Rin? "Kim asked. Rin nodded.

"I am too. I think I'm going to sleep now too. "Alyssa got up and followed Rin to Ah Un's belly for a soft place to sleep.

"Nite. "Kim smiled.

"Good night Kim-chan, Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin said as she drifted into sleep.

"Yeah good night. "Alyssa added and also went to sleep. Sesshomaru looked over and nodded at Jaken. Jaken stood up and ran to the opposite side of Ah Un to sleep. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kim.

"Wench. "He said. Kim ignored being called by that name. He sighed.

"Kim. "Hew corrected. She looked up at him.

"Yeah? "She smiled.

_Good. At least now he calls me by my real name._

"Come. For you to tell me about Naraku. "He began to walk away.

"Can't we just talk here? "Kim stood up.

"I don't want those fools hearing us. Jaken is quiet an annoyance when he knows something. "Kim giggled.

"Okay. "she nodded and followed Sesshomaru deeper into the forest. Then Kim realized her situation.

_Oh man. I'm deep in a forest at night alone with Sesshomaru. Crap. I have to stop thinking about that. He just wants to talk about Naraku. Calm down._

Sesshomaru stopped but Kim didn't notice and just kept walking. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

_Why is she still walking?_

Sesshomaru walked after her and grabbed her wrist.

"We stop here. "He said. Kim jumped out of her thoughts and looked at her wrist where he was holding her.

_No. He's not holding my hand. He's grabbing my wrist. Pull yourself together Kim!_

She pulled back her hand.

"Sorry. I didn't notice you stopped."

Sesshomaru sat down on against a tree. Kim looked walked over to a tree a small distance away from him.

_I don't want to be to far but I don't want to be to close._

Sesshomaru observed as the girl picked a tree to sit by.

_There's something very strange about how she's acting. What is she thinking?_

"Now tell me information about Naraku like our deal. "He decided to ignore her behavior.

"Right well I guess I'll start with Onigumo. "Kim began.

"I do not wish to know about this Onigumo. I wish to know about Naraku. "Sesshomaru said.

"Well Naraku kinda is Onigumo. "Kim explained. And for next hour or so Kim explained how Onigumo was a theif who Kikiyou took care off when hurt and how he loved her. Blah blah blah. Lets demons eat him. blah blah blah. Tricks Inuyasha and Kikiyou. blah blah blah. Thought Kikiyou would save herself using the Shikon Jewel. You guys know the story. Sesshomaru said nothing but a few 'I see' s and nods.

"Well that's all for tonight. I'll tell you more tomorrow. "Kim stood up and began to walk away.

"I want to know more. "Sesshomaru remained seated.

"And you will. Tomorrow night. "Kim smiled and continued to walk. Sesshomaru stood up and ran in front of her.

"I want to know more now. "He tried staying calm.

"Either you wait till tomorrow or I won't tell you any more at all. "Kim stepped back. Sesshomaru glared and she could of swore his eyes flickered red for a second but then he went back to his calm self.

"Fine. "Sesshomaru turned around and walked. Kim sighed.

_Wow. That was...not cool. Well at least I made it. I have to watch out for a while._

"Are you coming? If you get lost I'm not going to come back to find you. "Sesshomaru looked back at her.

"Ummm yeah. "Kim nodded and ran after him. When they got back to the camp they found a worried Jaken and an angry Alyssa.

"Where were you? "They both yelled as Kim and Sesshomaru came into sight.

"We were talking. "Kim said.

"About? "Alyssa looked curious.

"Stuff. "Kim said.

"Stuff like? "

"Just stuff. "

"Wench! Answer the questions! What did you do to Lord Sesshomaru? "Jaken yelled at Kim.

"Jaken. Go back to sleep. We were discussing 'stuff'. Which means you will never know. "Sesshomaru said and walked over to his tree. Kim nodded.

"Okay. I give up for now. You going to sleep now? "Alyssa looked at Kim who nodded.

"Yeah I'm sleepy. "Kim yawned and walked over to Ah Un.

* * *

Don't forget to reveiw.:P


	6. A Confused Lord and a Wet Kim

**This chapter has been Edited---C.M.G**

Hey people thanks for the reviews! Here's my second chapter today and I'm going to right another right after this. I'm on a roll! Yes! So enjoy.

I guess I should make one of these.

Disclaimer

I don't own Inuyasha sigh But I should. Original characters are mine like Kim, Alyssa, etc

* * *

Chapter 6:A Confused Lord and a Wet Kim 

"Hey wake up! "

Kim and Alyssa's eyes blinked open when they heard Rin's voice.

"What time is it? "Kim just flipped over to hide her eyes from the bright sun. Alyssa looked at her watch.

"It's only 6:20! Am! I'm going back to bed. "Alyssa yawned and laid back down. Rin sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru they won't wake up! "Rin called to Sesshomaru. Alyssa instantly sat up.

_I got to get on this guys good side or it's going to be a long life._

Alyssa looked over at Kim.

_She doesn't seem to worried about it. For some reason her and Sesshomaru seem to get along great. But why? Maybe it has something to do with her knowing so much about him._

Alyssa sighed as Sesshomaru walked over to the three humans.

_Well might as well try to be friendly._

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama. "Alyssa said cheerful.

_Good. I remembered the -sama._

Sesshomaru ignored her greeting.

"Wake up your friend. "He said. Alyssa looked back at Kim.

"Umm that's not going to be so easy. She sleeps like a rock. "Alyssa smiled. Rin looked confused.

"Rin didn't know rocks could sleep. "She said. Alyssa giggled.

_Aw how cute._

"It's an expression Rin. It means she doesn't wake up to easy. "Alyssa giggled again. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I don't care how she sleeps wake her up so we can get to the castle. "He snapped.

"Castle? We're going to a castle? What castle? "Alyssa got excited.

_Oh! I've never been to a castle before. Maybe Sesshomaru is a knight! He looks like he could be. That would explain why they called him Lord Sesshomaru._

"Yeah we are going to the castle in the Western Lands. "Rin nodded. Alyssa looked at Sesshomaru again.

_But then again. Knights are suppose to be kind hearted and save people. Not force them to baby sit some kid and almost kill us. I'll have to ask Kim about this later._

"Well are you going to wake her up or not? "Sesshomaru was tired of waiting for the human wenches.

"I'll try. "Alyssa sighed. She turned to Kim and began poking her.

"Hey! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. "Alyssa said a new 'wake up' with every poke. Sesshomaru didn't have much patience. He walked to the other side of Kim.

"Kim! Wake up now. "He said still seeming emotionless. Kim flinched a little.

"Go jump of a cliff. "She said and flipped over again. Alyssa and Rin gasped. Jaken ran up to the other side of the girl and began to yell.

"You human wench! How dare you speak like that to Lord Sesshomaru! " Kim sat up and looked at the toad then at Sesshomaru.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me correct myself. "Kim smiled. Sesshomaru waited for her to say sorry and beg for mercy.

"Go jump off a cliff, Sesshomaru-sama. "Kim laid back down and drifted off into sleep. Again Alyssa, Jaken and Rin gasped.

"Who does your friend think she is! "Jaken yelled at Alyssa.

"I don't know. She's like this every morning. "Alyssa sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Oh my god! Your eyes are red! "Alyssa jumped back.

"That's what happens when Sesshomaru-sama is very mad. "Rin said. Alyssa could tell she was kinda afraid.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Please calm down. "Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and gave him a big hug.(Aw)

_What is she doing? She going to get killed!_

Alyssa began to panic for the poor Rin. But to Alyssa surprise Sesshomaru's eyes went back to their natural white and he did in fact calm down.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin nodded and walked back to Alyssa.

"But my lord! She must be punished some how! "Jaken being the evil toad he is said. Sesshomaru nodded and picked Kim up bridal style. Then he began to walk east.

"Umm is Sesshomaru-sama just going to carry Kim to the castle? "Alyssa asked confused. Jaken shook his head.

"That can't be because the castle is west and he's walking east. And my lord has a great sense of direction. "Jaken said equally confused.

"Hey what are you doing? "They heard Kim's voice.

"Put me down! What the heck is your problem? "Kim yelled.

"Wait never mind don't put me down. Uh...Sesshomaru-sama. I was just kidding about that jump of the cliff thing. Funny eh? Hahaha? " Rin, Jaken and Alyssa looked at each other then heard a big Splash! The two humans and one demon ran after the Sesshomaru and Kim to see what had happened. When they got there they saw Sesshomaru standing next to a small lake.

"Where's Kim? "Alyssa ran up to Sesshomaru who smirked and pointed into the water. Kim swam up to the surface and began to cough. Alyssa, Rin and Jaken cracked up laughing and Sesshomaru kept smirking.

"Not cool! "Kim yelled crawling out of the lake.

"Now I'm wet! "She yelled to Sesshomaru.

"Well I suppose that's a problem for you isn't it? "Sesshomaru finally stopped smirking.

"Now lets go. "He told the group. Rin, Jaken and Alyssa began walking west. Sesshomaru looked back at Kim with a 'After you' sarcastic look. Kim glared at him and began to walk forward. When she got right in front of him she stopped.

"I hope you realize you just lost a lot of information for tonight. I'm not even going to tell you half a much as I planed! "She whispered and kept walking. Sesshomaru growled.

**

* * *

**"Can we take a break? We've been walking for hours! "Alyssa whined. 

"It's only been five minutes. "Kim giggled.

"Yeah well my feet hurt. Can we stop? "Alyssa looked at Sesshomaru.

"Hey at least your clothes are dry. I'm so wet. "Kim sighed.

"Why don't you just go on Ah Un? " Rin looked at the two girls.

"Why didn't we think of that? "Kim smiled and ran to Ah Un.

"... "Alyssa ran after her. Ah Un stopped so the two could get on and then was on it's way again. They traveled for another hour until Sesshomaru stopped.

"Why have you stopped master? The castle is at least another five hours away. "Jaken wobbled up to his master.

"Jaken stay here with Rin, Kim and Alyssa. I have business to take care of. "Sesshomaru said then he was gone. Alyssa sighed.

"Finally we can rest. " Kim nodded. They sat there for half an hour until Kim jumped off Ah Un with a yawn.

"I'm sick of waiting. I'm going to go for a walk and try to find him. At least it will make my clothes dry faster. "She began to walk deeper into the forest.

"Where do you think your going? You are to stay here! "Jaken yelled.

"Shut up. "Kim yelled back.

"Be careful Kim! "Alyssa said.

"I will. "

**

* * *

**"Ow. "Kim whined. 

_Good work Kim. Your lost, wet and hungry. Could this be any worst?_

Kim didn't look where she was going a stepped in a puddle of mud.

_Damn! Yup it can get much worst. Man I need to take a break._

Kim leaned against a tree and slid to the ground.

"Dude I am so tired. Maybe just a little nap. "Kim smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

When Kim opened her eyes ,the looks of everything made her very confused. She wasn't in the forest any more. 

_Where am I? _

She looked around. It was a very nice room. Her futon was extra soft and in the corner of the room. In the center was a low table with four mats around it. There were candles lit all around the room and a beautiful pictures of nature. Kim was oohing and awing when a girl entered the room.

"Ah your awake. "She smiled.

"Umm hello. Where am I? "Kim questioned.

"All will be explained soon. Please put these on and then my master will speak with you. "The girl placed a kimono on her bed, bowed slightly then walked out.

_Master? Maybe Sesshomaru found me on his way back and took me to the castle. Could I of been asleep that long? _

She looked out a near by window and saw that is was probably mid-afternoonish. Kim looked at her Kimono. It was lavender with silver rain drops on it. Being the first real kimono that she had seen in a while it just looked godly to her.

_It's so beautiful. _

She rubbed her hand across the fabric.

_And so soft...like silk._

Kim stood up and after looking over it a little more, put the kimono on. After tying the obi she looked down to see if there were any obvious misfitting.

_A perfect fit._

Kim looked around for a mirror to check out what it looked like from a face to face view. She found a gold framed one resting against the wall and examined her reflection.

_So this is what I look like in a kimono? I've always wondered._

"It looks very nice on you. "A voice said from the door. Kim turned around and saw one of the most handsome men she's ever seen. (Other then Sesshomaru ;) ) His long raven hair was brought back into a pony tall and his eyes were a very deep forest green. His man kimono (I don't know what to call them ) was white with blue suns and black baggy pants. The tie belt thingy that held it all together was also black. He was tall, and was welly built. Kim wasn't one who normally liked dark haired dudes but this guy was pretty good looking.

"Umm thank you. "She blushed. He nodded and stepped into the room.

"How are you feeling? "He asked.

"Well I'm fine I think. But where am I and how did I get here? "Kim looked confused.

"We can discuss it over some food. You must be hungry. "He clapped his hands and servants brought plates of food out and placed it on the table. Then they left. The man sat down at one head of the little table.

"Sit. "He said. Kim nodded and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"I suppose your wondering what's going on. My name is Kokiyou.(Ko-ki-o). And you are? "Kokiyou looked at Kim who was starring at her food.

"Oh my name is Kim. "She blushed again.

_This guy is so cute. Hehe, watch out Sesshomaru!_

Kokiyou took a sip of his soup then continued as Kim looked around for a spoon. She felt like an idiot when she realized you don't use a spoon around here.

"I found you asleep in the forest about a day ago and brought you here since you were so wet and dirty. I figured I should help you out. "He smiled.

"A whole day? "She looked surprised.

_Oh man. Sesshomaru going to kill me. That means I missed one of the nights where I was suppose to talk about Naraku._

"Yes, we think you were asleep so long because your body was very bruised when we found you. Did anything happen that hurt you? "He looked worried.

_Yeah I fell off a cat demon about 100 stories in the air._

"Well I ummm tripped earlier. "She lied.

"I see it must of been one big fall. "He said.

_Aw how cute he's worried. Man I'm really falling for this guy._

Before Kim knew it her soup was gone along with some of the food on other plates and she was full.

"So Kim, tell me what were you doing in the forest alone? "Kokiyou asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well I wasn't alone. I've been traveling with a my cousin, a little girl, a dog demon, and a toad demon...at least I think he's a toad demon. "Kim said. Kokiyou looked shocked.

"A dog demon? I'm not so worried about a toad demon he sounds harmless but a dog demon? That must be why your so bruised! "Kokiyou stood up.

"Oh no! It's nothing like that, he might be the reason I was all wet but he had nothing to do with my condition! "Kim said waving her hands.

"My lord. "A male servant walked into the room.

"Yes what is it Akoi? "Kokiyou asked upset.

"There's a dog demon here to see you. But not just any dog demon! It's Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. "The servant said in a little bit of a surprised tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru? "Kim sighed.

_Oh no. Okay he's either here looking for me or is on a business trip. Hmmm...I don't know which one to hope for._

"What does he want? "Kokiyou asked.

"He is looking for a girl about 18, long red hair, blue eyes, strange clothes. "Akoi looked at Kim.

"Most likely her. "He pointed at Kim who perfectly matched the description minus the weird clothes since she was now in the kimono. Kim sighed. Kokiyou noticed the sigh and glared.

"Wait, is he that dog demon you've been traveling with? "Kokiyou looked at Kim. Kim nodded.

"So he is the reason for your pain! "Kokiyou yelled.

"No, no, no! "She yelled.

_Okay this guys getting to be a little to heroic for me._

"Lord Kokiyou? Should I send Lord Sesshomaru in? "Akoi asked kinda confused.

"Yes but first bring Kim-chan to safety in another room! I don't want her to get mixed up in our fight! "Kokiyou said.

"Safety? Fight? What are you talking about? I told you Sesshomaru didn't... "before she could finish Akoi was pulling her arm leading her to a different room.

"Please follow me Kim. You don't need to worry about Lord Sesshomaru hurting you. Master Kokiyou won't allow it." Kim gave up and sighed.

_Oh well. Theres no need to worry for Sesshomaru. I just hope he go's easy on poor Kokiyou._

They finally reached a room. Once she was inside Akoi called for two soldiers.

"Make sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't get into this room! Do you understand? "Akoi ordered.

"Yes! "She heard the men yell as Akoi left most likely to get Sesshomaru the evil inuyoukai. Kim sighed.

**

* * *

****With Sesshomaru**

"Please follow me Lord Sesshomaru. "The servant said as he lead him down many halls.

_Damn that wench. what was she thinking coming to a place like this. She better give a whole lot of information tonight._

The servent stopped infront of a door.

"In here Lord Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru nodded and walked into the room. His eyes scanned the room not moving his head.

_I don't see Kim. Damn!_

"Well Lord Sesshomaru... "A voice said. Sesshomaru had just noticed a young man standing in a dark corner.

"Who are you? And where is Kim? "He asked. The figure stepped out of the darkness,

"I am Kokiyou! Lord of this village and Kim safely hidden away where you won't find her. "Kokiyou drew his sword.

"Safe from what? "Sesshomaru glared at him.

_Damn. What did she get herself into?_

"Safe from you youkai! "Kokiyou yelled.

"From me? "

"Yes from you! I found Kim-chan sleeping in the forest and brought her back here. I kept her safe and helped her and she told me about the evil inuyoukai that hurt her and was the reason for all her bruises! "Kokiyou said heroically.

_Damn you Kim! What lies have you been making up?_

"Now prepare for death Taiyoukai! I shall save Kim-chan! "Kokiyou pointed his sword at Sesshomaru who starred back with a bored look.

* * *

Well there you go! I'm going to start the next chappie right now!  
And thanks to 

**Kirarafourseasons:**thanks for all your great reveiws! I love six flags! But this year I went to Hersey park. I guess the real way to spell Kikiyou's name will forever be a mystery but I don't plan to use her to much anyway (sorry to kikiyou fans) I hope you have a great time at your concert!

**Mikomi the youkai:**lol! Here's your update and theres another chappie coming up probably tonite! So enjoy! YESSSS SOMEONE THINKS MY STORY ROCKS!


	7. Sesshomaru's worries and kim's promise

**This chapter has Been Edited--C.M.G**

I know I'm a bad person. I said I'd get the next chapter out last night but it's coming out this morning. Lets just say it's longer to write then read. And by the time I was done it was 12:25! And Inuyasha was about to come on and since I have to go to bed right after inuyasha I didn't have time for stuff like spellcheck and all that good stuff. Plus I could not think of a freakin chapter name. Well now that I'm done making excuses here's the story.

Oh and one more thing Kokiyou's personality is very strange and kinda hard to understand. Lets just say he a cheesy wannabe "hero" who thinks the most dramatic thing for every situation. Okay now heeerrrrreeee weeeeeee

GO!

* * *

Chapter 7:Sesshomaru's Worries and Kim's Promise 

"Yes from you! I found Kim-chan sleeping in the forest and brought her back here. I kept her safe and helped her and she told me about the evil inuyoukai that hurt her and was the reason for all her bruises! "Kokiyou said heroically.

_Damn you Kim! What lies have you been making up?_

"Now prepare for death Taiyoukai! I shall save Kim-chan! "Kokiyou pointed his sword at Sesshomaru.

"Well? "Sesshomaru said.

"Well what? "Kokiyou yelled.

"(You don't have to yell) And are you going to attack me or not? "Sesshomaru asked emotionless.

"Draw your sword first demon! "Kokiyou said sounding brave.

"I don't need my sword to fight a weakling like you. "Sesshomaru said. This got Kokiyou all pissed off and he started yelling about how he was going to destroy Sesshomaru...save Kim...blah blah blah.

_Who is this guy? How can he possibly talk so much. Where's Kim? _

Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

_She was in here for sure. If I can just follow her scent._

Sesshomaru turned around and was about to walk out when he heard a "Stop!"

He turned around again.

"Where do you think your going youkai? I will save... "He began.

"You will save Kim. YesI know. You've already told me this about ten times and I've only been in here about five minutes. Now I am going to spare your life and just find Kim. "Sesshomaru went for the door.

"Oh no you don't! "Kokiyou yelled and charged Sesshomaru who sighed.

**

* * *

**Kim sat on the floor wondering what was happening. 

_Geez I wish I wasn't stuck in here. How could I of liked that guy? He's crazy._

Kim decided to listen to the two men out side's conversation since she was so bored.

"Did you hear about that girl Lord Kokiyou brought in from the forest? "One said.

_Haha. They don't know it's me in here._

"Yeah I hear she's a real cutie. "The other said.

Kim blushed.

"Yup. And I heard that Lord Kokiyou is going to save her from some dog demon. "Man number one said.

"Not just any dog demon. Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. "

_Wow rumors travel fast around here._

"Yes but did you know Lord Kokiyou is only doing this because he thinks this girl will fall for him after he kills Sesshomaru. "

"Like that could ever happen. "Both men started to laugh.

_What do you mean 'so I can fall in love with him'. That jerk! I'm going to kill him!_

"Say what do you think we're watching anyway? "One man asked but before then other could answer the door came falling on top of them.

"Owww. What the? "They saw an angry Kim standing in front of them.

"This must be that girl Lord Kokiyou found. "One whispered to the other.

"Wow. She is cute. "The other said. That made Kim even more mad! And when Kim's mad you don't want to make her more mad. Kim kicked the guy that said she was cute in the face then calmly asked the other

"Where is Lord Kokiyou? " The man pointed down a hallway barely able to pick up his finger.

_Cute or not this girl is scary._

"Thank you. "Kim said then ran away towards Kokiyou and Sesshomaru.

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru easily blocked Kokiyou's attacks. 

"Stop blocking and fight like a man! "Kokiyou yelled between swings. Sesshomaru sighed.

_This is starting to bore me. I'll just knock this guy out, find the wench, and get out of here._

"Why don't you fight? Are you afraid? "Kokiyou yelled again. He swung his sword but Sesshomaru caught it bringing the blade and Kokiyou into the air.

"Your a waste of my time. Now tell me where Kim... "Sesshomaru noticed her scent close by and threw Kokiyou and the sword against a wall. He turned around facing the door. Waiting..

_The smell is getting stronger she'll be here soon._

"Kokiyou! "they heard an angry scream although Kokiyou didn't think of it as angry.

"There's my dear Kim. She's coming to try and save her love. "Kokiyou said struggling to stand up.

"You dear Kim? Her love?"Sesshomaru looked strangly at the Lord.

"Yes, After I dispose of you me and Kim shall live here happily together forever. "Sesshomaru sighed.

_This fool. He must be mistaken. But then again maybe they are together._

Sesshomaru showed a little bit of worry in his face until Kim came running into the room.

"Kokiyou you yarou! "Kim yelled at the top of her lungs.

_Or maybe not._

"Kim my dear. You shouldn't be here. I can handle this monster by myself. And if not save, yourself. "Kokiyou ran over to Kim for a big hug. Sesshomaru looked at them confused.

_Or maybe they are._

Kim got a scary face and kicked Kokiyou in the shin sending him to the ground.

_Or maybe not._

Sesshomaru sighed.

_This is all getting to confusing._

Sesshomaru watched as Kim kicked him while he was still on the ground yelling stuff like: 'Yarou' 'Baka' 'Maybe this will get the truth past that thick skull of yours' It was quite amusing for him any way.

"Kim? "Sesshomaru finally spoke up. Kim turned around and saw Sesshomaru she didn't even let him ask his question.

"Whatever he said don't believe him. When he saw all my bruises and stuff he asked what happened. I said I tripped but then when I told I was traveling with a dog demon he was like all 'Oh then the dog demon must of done this to you! And I was like that's not true. But does he listen? NOOOOOOOOO! And this whole us being lovers crap. Not true! Not the least bit true. I gotta admit I liked him at first but now hes crazy. "Kim took in a deep breath after so much talking.

Sesshomaru sighed.

_Okay...so their not a couple, good._

He realized what he had thought and quickly corrected himself.

_Not like I care. Damn..._

"I see now. "Kokiyou said standing up.

"You mean know you understand what happened? "Kim turned around to him.

"Yes now I understand that.. "he grabbed Kim wrist and pulled her close to him.

"That Sesshomaru put some kind of a spell on you! "He yelled. Sesshomaru and Kim were silent for a little while. Sesshomaru a little confused.

_How could he be this stupid? I know humans are morons but this guy is just highest level of stupid you can reach._

"You have to be kidding? "Kim said. Kokiyou shook his head.

"No my dear Kim! You have been put under a spell by that evil youkai! But do not fear. I will find the cure. Wait...Of course! To lift the spell I must destroy the spell caster! Prepare to die Taiyoukai! "He yelled. Kim slapped him on the head.

"What was that for? "Kokiyou asked.

"For being an idiot! I'm not under a damn spell you moron! I don't love you and Sesshomaru didn't hurt me so get a life! "She yelled. Sesshomaru was getting tired of this. He walked up to the two humans.

"We have to get to the castle and we've already lost a day of traveling time. "He said then pushed Kokiyou to the ground.

"Yeah this guy is annoying me. "She glared down at Kokiyou.

"Let's go. "He more like ordered then said. Kim nodded him and followed out the door only to trip.

_ow what did I trip on? Hey some things grabbing my ankle! _

Kim looked back and saw Kokiyou holding on to her ankle.

"Let me go! "She swung her leg around trying to lose him. Sesshomaru turned around when he heard Kim yell and sighed. He walked right next to Kokiyou and looked down.

"Be gone demon. "Kokiyou said.

"You be gone. "Sesshomaru yelled as he stepped on Kokiyou's arm snapping it in half. Kokiyou screamed with pain letting go of Kim's ankle who was in complete shock.

_What just happened? Why did Sesshomaru yell like that? _

Once the screams faded Kokiyou black out. Sesshomaru looked down at Kim who looked surprised.

"Let's go. "Sesshomaru said. Kim nodded and stood up. But when she tried to walk she limped instead. Sesshomaru noticed this.

"What's wrong? Why are you limping? "He asked.

"I don't know. I think he squeezed my ankle a little to hard. It hurts now. "Kim put one hand on a wall for support. But the next thing she knew Sesshomaru was picking her up(bridal style) and carrying her to the door. Kim blushed.

"Umm thanks. "Kim managed to say. Sesshomaru remained silent.

"I'm sorry for going missing like that. "He still didn't say anything.

"I thought I was just taking a small nap but I had no idea I'd be asleep a whole day. Or that Mr.Heroic Freak would find me. "

"Did he give you this kimono? "(I just realized kimono has the word Kim in it hehe)he asked. Kim was shocked by his question.

"Umm yes. Why? "she wondered. He didn't answer.

_Why is he acting so strange?_

Kim looked at his face. It was so cold and emotionless. Like he was thinking nothing.

_Has he always been like this? No he couldn't of. There have had to of been times when he had emotion._

Kim glared up at him.

_I'll bring back emotion to his face. I promise I will. _

Kim nodded her head.

"What are you doing? "Sesshomaru took her out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing just thinking. "She said.

"About? "he asked. She didn't answer.

_He's talking more today. I wonder what's up with him._

After a few minutes they came to camp where they were overflowed with questions. After Kim answered them she limped over to Sesshomaru.

"Ummm Sesshomaru? "She asked.

"Hmm? "He had his eyes closed.

"Do you want to talk about Naraku to night? "Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No. It's been a long day. Go to sleep so you can wake up early tomorrow. " Kim smiled and nodded.

"Good night. "She waved and ran over to Ah Un to sleep. Soon afterwards every one else was asleep but Sesshomaru who was up the night thinking.

* * *

What's this Sesshomaru is thinking? About what?Can Kim keep her promise?Is this the last time we see Kokiyou? Will they ever get to the castle? Who knows (muahahaha I'm evil. Making you think about this stuff) 

Thank you so much to the best reveiwers in the world! Here's the reveiws I just got!

**Fae Black:**That you so much for your reveiw! I also love os. They bring whole new twistis to the storys. I'm glad to know my story has those great qualitys. Thanks again for the awsome reveiw.

**angel61991:**Very interesting...:D Here's that update you wanted:)

**carolsi13:**Lol! So many questions! I'm glad to see someones 'hooked'! I'll update again soon. Maybe even today.


	8. Jaken Confesses Love and and Kim is lost

**This Chapter Has Been Edited---C.m.G**

Hello there. There's really nothing to say, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8:Jaken Confesses Love and and Kim is lost 

It was a beautiful day.(YES CHEESY OPENING!) The first to wake up was Sesshomaru who actually never fell asleep. Kim was the next to wake up.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama! "She yawned. Sesshomaru just nodded not even looking at her.

_Well today starts operation give Sesshomaru emotion! Now what will the first step be?_

Soon enough Alyssa, Rin and Jaken woke up.

"Morning guys. "Kim smiled.

"Yawn! "Alyssa...yawned.

"Good morning Kim-chan. "Rin said still a little sleepy.

"Hmph. "Jaken went to his master.

"Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru. "Jaken said. That gave Kim an idea.

_I know I'll start with humor._

Kim walked up next to Jaken and in front of Sesshomaru.

"What do you want wench? "Jaken yelled. Kim ignored him and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Are you listening to me? "Jaken kept yelling. Kim picked up Jaken and started swinging him around in circles never taking her eyes of Sesshomaru. When she saw him just starring at her she decided to use more 'drastic' tactics. Kim began to pull on Jaken's head stretching out his face.

"What are you doing human? Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken screamed. Sesshomaru just kept looking emotionless.

_Okay this has to work._

Kim took Jaken's head staff thing and began waking him with it.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop That! Ow. "Jaken whined. Kim sighed when she realized her plan wasn't working and stopped hitting Jaken.

_This is going to be harder then I thought._

Kim threw Jaken behind her and sighed again. Jaken laid on the ground unable to move.

_Why do I put myself through this kind of pain? All for Lord Sesshomaru..._

"Ummm you okay? "Alyssa walked over to the toad.

"Grrrr. "

"You know what. You kinda look like a bird toad mix. "Alyssa pointed at his mouth.

"Your mouth looks like a beak. " Jaken frowned.

_Why must every one be so jealous of my awesome looks. _(HAHAHA! Silly Jaken)

"You know it must be hard for you. People always picking on you. That's probably why Kim did that. Your short and ugly so appear weak so she thinks you are an easy target. "Alyssa nodded and walked away. Jaken jumped up wide eyed.

"Wait! "He yelled back to Alyssa. She turned around.

"Yeah? " Jaken ran up to Alyssa.

"You understand me better then anyone even more then Lord Sesshomaru! "He hugged her leg.

"I love you! "He cried. Alyssa's face got pale. And she did the one thing anyone would do when a short little toad/bird demon was hugging their leg and confessing love. She screamed her lungs out. Kim looked back to see what was going on and fell to the ground laughing. Sesshomaru stood up to see what was happening and got a little, hardly noticeable, smirk.

"Get away from me you freak! "Alyssa shook her leg trying to get Jaken of her.

"Kim get him off me! "Alyssa yelled. Kim was to busy rolling on the ground laughing to help poor Alyssa.

"Sesshomaru? Help! "Alyssa pleaded. But sighed when she saw Sesshomaru quite amused.

"Rin! Please Rin get him of me! "She cried. But Rin just smiled.

"Aw but you to look like a good couple. "She said. Alyssa's face turned even more pale.

_Oh my god._

Alyssa looked down at Jaken who was still holding on to her leg. Then her face went from white with fear to red with anger.

"Get off me! "She yelled kicking a tree with the leg Jaken was on sending Jaken **SPLAT!** into the tree. Jaken emerged from the tree.

"Oh my sweet Alyssa you will fall for me! "He ran up to Alyssa.

"Go away! "Alyssa ran away but Jaken chased her. Kim cracked up laughing even more.

"This is just to good! "She said between laughs. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

_He has to find this funny._

When she saw his emotionless face she stopped laughing and stood up next to him.

"Hey this is pretty funny! Isn't it Sesshomaru-sama? "Kim said.

"I suppose. "He said calmly.

"Well if you think it's funny then laugh or at least smile. "Kim smiled.

"I don't see the point of that. "Sesshomaru walked towards Ah Un.

"We must be leaving now. "

Kim sighed.

_Geez this guy has like a brick wall around him._

Kim followed Sesshomaru and called Rin, Jaken and Alyssa.

"Come on guys time to get going! "Rin and Jaken came running but Alyssa was no where to be found.

"Where's Alyssa? "Kim asked looking around. Rin pointed to a tree. Kim sighed.

"Alyssa come down from there! "Kim shouted to the top.

"No! That freak will get me! "Alyssa yelled back. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to the tree.

"Come down here now. "He said.

"No! "

Sesshomaru glared up into the tree.

"Now! "He said again.

"No! "She yelled. Kim sighed as Sesshomaru drew out his Tokijin.

"Umm Sesshomaru what are you going to do with that? "Kim asked worried. Sesshomaru answered by cutting the tree's trunk in half causing the tree to fall.

"Alyssa! "Kim yelled as ran to the fallen tree looking for Alyssa.

"Ow "Alyssa moaned.

"Sesshomaru! You could of killed her! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged. Alyssa stood up.

"That..that hurt. "She pointed out the obvious. Sesshomaru smirked and turned around. Alyssa and Kim began walking towards Ah Un but Kim stopped in next to him.

"Good work you just lost tons of info to night. "She snapped.

"That does not matter. You already are going to tell me three nights worth since you missed two nights. A little less won't hurt. "Sesshomaru smirked. Kim 'hmphed'

_Well there's an emotion. The yarou emotion._

"Okay but it will all be worthless information. Just stories about what Naraku has done. Nothing that could really help you. "Kim smiled and began to walk away. Sesshomaru walked next to her.

"I could kill you when ever I want. I suggest you give me good information. "He growled. Kim sighed.

"Yes but would you kill me before you got the good information? "She said. Sesshomaru growled.

_What is wrong with this girl? Is her only purpose to annoy me?_

"I guess you silence means no so I really have nothing to worry about. "Kim smiled and ran to Ah Un to join her cousin who was trying to avoid Jaken. Sesshomaru growled when she was gone.

"Can we go now? "Rin asked Sesshomaru who nodded.

**

* * *

****2 hours later**

"I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, this place smell bad, my feet hurt, I think we're lost. "Kim complained about every little thing.

"Will you shut up? "Jaken said.

"Don't tell her to shut up! "Alyssa snapped at Jaken.

"Yes my love. "Jaken got closer to Alyssa.

"Stop calling me your love. And get away from me! "Alyssa stepped away from the toad.

"That's okay my darling. We will be together soon enough. "Jaken smiled. Kim held in a laugh.

_Hehe. I never knew Jaken had this kind of soft side. Haha. Poor Alyssa, I hope she still invites me to the wedding._

Kim giggled.

"What's so funny? "Alyssa snapped.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking of your kids are going to look like. "

Alyssa turned chalk white.

"I think I'm going to be sick. "Alyssa leaned on Kim to stop from fainting. Jaken got closer to Alyssa and hugged her leg.

"Why me? "Alyssa cried on Kim's shoulder.

"Don't worry it will all be okay. "Kim said trying to comfort her cousin and not laugh at the same time. All of a sudden there was a strange sound.

**Da Da Da Da Da Dum Dum Dum Duma Da da da da Dum Dum Dum da da da do do do da da da do do do**

Everyone but Kim and Alyssa jumped. Sesshomaru ran back to the others.(He was walking ahead of them)

_That noise is coming out of Kim's bag. _

Kim reached back to get something out of her backpack but Sesshomaru snatched it before she could.

"There must be a demon in here. "He said in an icy tone.

"No there's no demon! "Alyssa yelled. Kim walked up to Sesshomaru and snatched her backpack back. She quickly reached in and pulled out a medium sized square and opened it.

"Oh no! "Kim gasped.

"Who is it? "Alyssa looked at the square then laughed.

"My mother! "Kim sighed and put the square to her ear.

"Hello? "Kim said. Sesshomaru walked over to Alyssa.

"Why is she talking to that box? Is it her mother? "He asked confused.

"Oh no. That's what we call a 'cell phone'. It allows people far away from each other to communicate." Seshomaru nodded as Alyssa explained the phone and Kim talked to her mom.

"Where am I? Oh just hanging out with some friends. "Kim told the 'cell phone'.

"Yeah mom I'm sorry for not telling you. But I'm in Japan on vacation. "She lied.

"Mom clam down. I'm sorry. "

"Mom? "Kim pulled the phone away from here ear to save herself from her moms loud screams.

"What mom? "

"Yeah. "

"Eww mom that's sick! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru looked at the box.

_What's sick?_

"Okay mom. Okay. All right. K. Bye. "Kim sighed and closed the box.

"What's sick? "Alyssa asked. Kim shook her head.

"My moms just being paranoid about stupid stuff lets keep going. "Kim sighed again and walked forward. Soon everyone else followed as Sesshomaru took his right full place in front of the group.

"Hey Sesshomaru? "Kim said catching up with him.

"What? "

"Are we almost at the castle? "He nodded.

"About another hour walk. "He said.

"Cool. "She said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It seems warm to me. "

Kim laughed.

"What? "Seshomaru glared at her.

"Cool is an expression. It means good or great. Stuff like that. "Kim said.

"Oh I see. That makes no sense. "Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yup. "Kim smiled and continued to walk next to him the rest of the way.

About an hour later they finally reached a huge castle. Alyssa and Kim looked up at it amazed.

"Wow. It's huge.(didn't I just say that -.-?)"Kim said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Let's go inside. "Rin said and ran in. Everyone else followed. When they got in two servants greeted their lord.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome back. "One said. Sesshomaru nodded then pointed looked back at Alyssa and Kim.

"These are Koily and Uoni. They will show you to your rooms and get you every thing you need. I have work to do. "Sesshomaru walked away. Kim watched Sesshomaru walk away until he was out of sight then she sighed. Koily noticed Kim's look then smiled.

"Umm Hello. I'm Alyssa and this is Kim. "Alyssa finally spoke up. Both servants bowed.

"Hello. Please follow us to your rooms. They are located right next to each other. In your rooms you will find kimonos for you to wear. To are many so pick which ever one you want. All are your for you stay here. "Uoni explained as they walked.

"What time is it? "Kim whispered to Alyssa.

"1:15 pm. "She said looking at her watch. The servant's finally stopped in front of two doors.

"Please call if you need any thing. Kim-chan your room is right here and Alyssa-chan yours is here. "Koily said then walked away with Uoni. Kim and Alyssa looked at each other then walked into their rooms.

Kim loved her room. There was a big window with a great veiw of the western lands and a balcony. The walls were a dark blue color and were lined with beautiful pictures by the most talented artist. A small wardrobe was located next to her bed. A bed! Not just a cheesy futon but an actual bed. There was a small table with a mirror above it. On the table were brushes and jewelry. (Okay with this stuff I'm just guessing Sesshomaru had this kind of stuff just laying around. I mean come on he is the Demon lord)

Kim looked into the wardrobe and saw the most beautiful kimonos. All were her favorite colors. Finally Kim picked out a light purple on with silver dragon desingns on it and a dark purple obi. She walked over to the table and brushed her hair. Finally she decided against jewelry and walked out of her room.

"Let's see. Maybe Alyssa want's to explore with me. "She walked to Alyssa's door and knocked.

"Who is it? "

"Me, Kim. "

"Oh. Okay come in. " Kim opened the door and saw Alyssa sitting on her bed. Alyssa's room was just like Kim's but with different pictures and brighter colors. Alyssa was wearing a yellow kimono with red suns and a red obi.

"Want to come exploring? "Kim asked. Alyssa nodded.

"Sure I got nothing better to do. "Alyssa stood up and followed Kim out the door. They spent the rest of the day exploring the halls and rooms. I would explain it but nothing exciting really happened. They were heading back for there rooms or at least trying.

"I think we're lost. "Kim said.

"I told you we shouldn't of gone down the stairs. We never went up stairs. How would going down them get us back? "Alyssa sighed.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. "Kim smiled. They came to a end with two hall ways going left and right.

"Which one? "Alyssa asked.

"Umm left. "Kim said.

"I think it's right. "Alyssa ignored Kim's guess.

"Left. "

"Right. "

"Left! "

"Right! "

"Why don't I go left an you go right! "Kim yelled.

"Fine! "Alyssa yelled back and walked down the right hall way.

"Hmph. "Kim looked upset.

_She'll see. My way will be right and she'll get lost._

**15 minutes later**

"I am so lost! "Kim cried.

_My feet hurt. I bet Alyssa found the rooms. Man this sucks._

Kim was to deep in thought to notice a person standing right in front of her. Before she knew it

**Smack!**

Kim ran into the back of the person who turned around when he felt the girl hit his back. Kim grumbled.

"Geez watch where your going..." She looked up at the man.

"Sesshomaru? "She quickly stood up.

"Oh sorry 'bout that! "She smiled.

"There you are. "He said calmly. Kim looked at him confused.

"Come. "He said and began to walk.

"Uh what did I miss? "Kim asked.

"I sent servants to bring you two down to dinner but when they got back they said you weren't there. When your friend found the dining hall and said you had gone the opposite way I went out to find you. "He said. Kim smiled.

"Well that was very nice of you. "She said.

_Aww was he worried about me?_

"How could I of got my information if you were lost? "Sesshomaru said.

Kim glared at him and sighed.

_Nope._

* * *

Hehe there it is. In the next chapter. 

Food Fight! Sesshomaru is introduced to a camera. And more!

**angel61991:**yup. He was very confused ;) Here's that update.


	9. Say Cheese Seshomaru! Kim's Rage

Hey there. I know it's been more then 15 hours since my last chapter and that's not like me but for some reason I've been having a huge interest in Avatar:The Last Airbender. I don't know why. It's kinda scary. Any way here's the next chappie!

**

* * *

**Chapter 9:Say Cheese Sesshomaru! Kim's Rage 

Kim followed Sesshomaru until they reached the dinning hall.

"Sit. "Sesshomaru said pointing to an empty seat next to Alyssa. Kim sat down and looked around. The only people in the room were her, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Alyssa, and Rin. But the plates and plates of food made up for the empty space.

_At least I know I'm not going to starve here._

"Leave me alone! "Alyssa yelled. Kim looked over and Jaken harassing Alyssa once again. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Jaken. "Sesshomaru said sitting down. Jaken looked over at his lord then sighed.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. "He pouted and stood next to the seat between Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Ahem. "Jaken cleared his throat. Two servants ran in with stacks of books and place them on the chair. Then one servant picked up Jaken and put him on top of the pile. Now Jaken could actually over the table. Kim and Alyssa tried their best to hold in the laughter.

"What's so funny? "Jaken snapped.

"Oh nothing. "Kim smiled innocently. Jaken glared at her.

"Please pass the rice. "Jaken said annoyed. Kim got an evil smirk.

_Oh this will make Sesshomaru laugh for sure._

"Sure. "Kim picked up the rice and held it out in front of Jaken. When Jaken made his move to grab it Kim pulled it away slightly. So Jaken had a hard time trying to reach it.

"I can't reach it. "He snapped.

"Come on grab it I won't pull it away this time. "Kim placed the bowl about a foot away from Jaken. Now for any normal human/demon this would of been easy to reach. But not for Jaken and his little arms. Jaken stretched his arm out as far as he could but still couldn't reach the bowl. Kim sat back and smiled while Alyssa started to laugh.

"Stupid arms. "Jaken mumbled. Rin joined in giggling and Sesshomaru just starred bored. The group watched as Jaken swing his arm around and make tons of funny noises. So enough the three humans were all laughing their brains out.

"Grrrr. "Jaken growled jumping up onto the table and walking towards the rice. Little did he know that a plate was in the path.

"Umm Master Jaken. "Rin tried to warn him about the plate.

"Shut up Ri...EEK! "Jaken tripped over the plate and land face first in the rice. All but Sesshomaru cracked up laughing so hard they fell on the floor. Even the servant giggled a little. Kim looked up at Sesshomaru once her laughs were under control.

_He has to find this funny!_

Kim stopped laughing when she saw Sesshomaru just sighing at the toad's stupidity. Kim frowned and stood up.

_Good lord! Does this guy even have a soul?_

Alyssa and Rin soon stopped laughing and sat back down.

"Well look at the bright side Jaken. "Alyssa smiled.

"What bright side? "Jaken yelled sticking his head out of the rice.

"At least you got your rice. "She teased, Kim and Rin giggled. Jaken smiled.

"Oh yes that's right! It's just like you to always bring up the good things in my life my love. "Alyssa almost fell over.

"Would you shut up! "She yelled.

"But my love... "Jaken began but was interrupted when a roll hit his face.

"Stop calling me that! "Alyssa yelled. Kim suddenly got wide eyed.

"Alyssa did you just through that roll at Jaken? "Kim asked.

"Well duh Kim! You were sitting right next to...Oh no. "Alyssa looked at her. Kim smirked.

"Don't Kim. Kim! "Alyssa tried to stop her but it was to late.

"Food fight! "Kim shouted and threw a piece of chicken at Alyssa. Alyssa glared as it bounced off her head. Herhazel eyeslookedat her then picked up a pie. (Yeah I know pie for dinner? But this will have some comedy. A whole bunch of different foods will come up)

"Ummm Alyssa? "

**SMACK!**

The pie flew right into Kim's face. As the pie slid off her face it left a creamy trail.

"Stop this now! This is no way to act in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken yelled. The girls looked at Jaken then at each other. Smirks slowly formed on their faces. Kim picked up a uncooked egg and Alyssa picked up rotten tomato (what did I say about the random foods?)

"Oh no. "Jaken's face meet with the egg and tomato. Rin giggled.

"Oh you think it's funny do you Rin? "Jaken said picking up a bowl of spaghetti. Rin tried to back away but Jaken poured the bowl onto Rin's head.

"Why you! "Rin mumbled and threw a stick of butter at Jaken who dodged and hit a servant instead. Everybody looked at the servant. The servant smiled and pulled a block of cheese out of his pocket. Everyone else smiled and soon the whole room (minus Sesshomaru) was in a huge food fight. Kim crawled under the table to hide from the flying food.

_I got to get Sessy into this!_

She crawled over to Sesshomaru's chair then stood next to it.

"Hey Sessy...I mean Sesshomaru! "She corrected herself. Sesshomaru looked strangely at her.

"What did you just call me? "Kim smiled.

"Sesshomaru..Hey why don't you join in? It's lots of fun. "Sesshomaru glared at her.

"First I do not find the thought of people flinging around food in my dinning hall and in my presence fun. Also I want it to stop now. "He said annoyed. Kim sighed.

_Well there's one emotion. Anger. Not quite what I was looking for though._

"Kim watch out! "Alyssa yelled. Kim turned around and saw a pie going straight for her. Not thinking she ducked and dodged the pie.

"Ha! You have to do better then that to get me! "Kim smiled. But everyone else was starring at her wide eyed.

"What? Never seen a girl dodge a pie before? "Kim said sarcastically. But then she realized they weren't starring at her but behind her. Kim gasped.

_Sesshomaru..._

She turned around and saw the pie had landed right in the middle of Sesshomaru's perfect face. Now it was covered was whipped topping. Kim backed up.

"Whoops. Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. "She added the -sama trying to cool him down. She started to panic when she saw his eyes flash red.

"Hey Sesshomaru! It's just a pie. It'll come off nice and easy no need to get... "Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"Enough! "He yelled. (Oo Sesshomaru yelling ooooooo) Kim sighed.

"Upset. "She softly finished. Sesshomaru's eyes went back to white and he cooled down much to every one's relief.

"Servant clean up this mess. Rin take Kim and Alyssa to thebathing roomso they can wash off. All of you are completely filthy. Jaken come with me. "Sesshomaru growled, stood up, and walked away towards the exit.

"Yes my lord. "Jaken quickly followed. The servant began to clean up. Alyssa and Kim looked at each other and each let out a big sigh.

"A whole bathing ROOM? Geez, why not just call it a tub? "She mumbled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, it's nothing like a tub. "She mumbled.**

* * *

Kim stepped out on to the balcony and looked at the sky. **

_It'll be night soon._

Kim was now wearing a light blue kimono and a dark blue obi with no special designs or anything like that. She had to change since her other got so messy during the food fight. She wrapped one of her finger with her hair, still wet from the bath. A giggle came when she remembered Alyssa's face as they walked into the bathing room. It was huge! Why didn't he just call it a waterfall?

_Man what I'd give for a hair dryer right now._

Kim looked back to the setting sun.

_This is such a great view._

Kim looked around then gasped. There on a different balcony not to far from her'swas Sesshomaru also starring at the sun set. Kim couldn't believe her eyes.

_What is he doing out here? He seems to cold to get enjoyment out of something as simple as a sun set._

Kim looked more closely at his face.

_He looks like he's thinking about something. Something deep in his thoughts._

Sesshomaru began to turn his head towards Kim's balcony but she quickly ducked behind the railing.

_Did he see me?_

Kim peaked her head up and saw he had already left. She sighed.

"Oh well. "She said and went back to enjoying the last few seconds of the sun set.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru walked down the hall way to Kim's room. He had noticed her watching him but didn't leave any clues he knew.

_Stupid wench. Now I can't even enjoy a sun set with out her watching me._

Sesshomaru sighed.

_How ever did I get my self in this mess? If she didn't have information about Naraku then I would of killed her by now. Plus that baka other one has got Jaken going soft. I'll have to have a talk with him later. Remind him how stupid demon/human love is._

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kim's door.

_...Stupid demon/human love._

Sesshomaru knocked on her door. There was no answer.

Again he knocked. Still nothing. He sighed again.

_She must still be out on the balcony. _

He opened the door and walked in. He was right she was still on the balcony.The demonsoftly walked behind her. She still hadn't noticed him.

"Ahem. "He tried getting her attention. Kim turned around.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama. Hello. "She said blushing a little. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why has you face turned red? "He walked next to her. This caused her face to become even more red. She looked down trying to hide the fact her face was now brighter then the sun.

"Oh umm. It's nothing. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I would like to know the information about Naraku now. "He looked up at the sky. Kim looked up at him as the last of the sun's light fadded and dark blue over took the sky.

_What is it with him and the sky? _

She followed his eyes to thenow brightmoon. It as full tonight.

"Well are you going to talk or not? "Sesshomaru said never taking his eyes off the moon. Kim looked at him strangely,

"Yeah but I hope you remember what I said earlier about only getting stupid stories tonight. Nothing you can actually use. "Kim said. Sesshomaru frowned as he remembered cutting down the tree her friend was in and her telling him this. He let out a sigh finally looking away from the moon and at Kim.

"Yes I remember. Might as well get this over with. "He mumbled and Kim smiled.

_Finally he took his eyes of the moon. Those beautiful golden eyes...Ah! Get it together Kim and just tell the story._

Sesshomaru watched as she shook her head trying to get thoughts out of it.

_She truly is a strange girl._

"Okay. I guess I'll start. "Kim said.

"Finally. "Kim glared at Sesshomaru after he said that.

"Anyway I think I'll start with the story about Miroku and his wind tunnel. "Sesshomaru looked at her.

_Really? So Naraku is the cause of that too. So then maybe I'll find how to stop it._

Kim explained how Naraku made himself appear to be a beautiful young women, how Miroku's grandfather was a perv, la la la la, so on and so on. You guys know this story to. Sesshomaru smirked when he heard that Miroku's pervertedness in the end was his down fall.

"And that's how Miroku got his wind tunnel. "Kim finished. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I belive you owe me two more. "He said. Kim sighed. She knew she was going to tell the story about Sango but didn't have a clue what the third story would be. She would have to start giving him good info. Kim told Sesshomaru the story about Sango very slowly.

_Maybe after a while he'll get tired and leave._

Sesshomaru noticed her stalling and spoke up.

"Go faster. Until I hear the ending of the third story I will not leave. "He ordered. Kim sighed and leaned on the balcony's railing.

_Great._

Kim finished the story of Sango and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Next? "He said. Kim went deep into thought.

_What other story should I tell him? I need a good onebut not good information._

Sesshomaru starred at her.

"Well? "He asked.

"Hold on I'm thinking! "She snapped.

_Well I could tell him about how that demon charmer took over that monks body to kill Miroku so Naraku would give him a jewel shard._

Kim nodded.

_It's the best I got._

So Kim told Sesshomaru of the demon charmer and how Miroku's wind tunnel grew. (Pretty much the whole episode that this appeared on)

When Kim finished she sighed again.

_Hopefully that's good enough for him._

Sesshomaru nodded.

"So Naraku must have many jewel shards if he goes around handing them out to any one that will do his dirty work. "He said. Kim looked surprised.

_I guess that was good enough for him._

Sesshomaru looked at Kim.

"I do expect better information tomorrow. "He said. Kim nodded. Then gasped. Sesshomaru was standing right in front of the moon. It was beautiful.

"What? "He looked behind him expecting a huge demon. When he didn't she any thing he looked back at her.

"What? "He said again.

"Don't move! "Kim yelled then ran into her room. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow. Kim came running out with another one of her small boxes. This one wassilver and had a circle on the left with some kind of glass in it. She brought up the box to her eye.

"Say cheese! "She said.

"Cheese? "Sesshomaru asked confused. Just then there was a blinding light. When it was gone Sesshomaru growled.

"What was that? "He roared.

"Smile! "Kim said and clicked a button making another light. Kim took down the box and backed away from Sesshomaru. Lets just say she got a nice picture of Sesshmaru's eyes flashing red. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up.

"What did you do? "He growled. Kim glared down.

"Nothing! It's just a camera! It takes pictures without having to paint them. "She said. Sesshomaru grabbed the camera with his free hand(thats right in this story he has two arms) and dropped Kim.

"Hey give that back! "She yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes went back to white as he squeezed the camera till it broke apart into little pieces. Kim just starred at him.

"You broke my camera! "She yelled.

"Yes, now what ever spell this thing but on me is gone. "He dropped the pieces.

"It didn't do anything! I just took a picture. You know how long it took me to save up enough money for this? A long time! "She yelled right in his face.

"That's not my problem. "He said walking away.

"Ah! Your impossible! I'm getting so sick of this. "She screamed running after him.

"Would you actually show some respect to me and my stuff? "Kim shouted. Sesshomaru stoped and turned around.

"You are a human. You don't deserve respect from me. Maybe from other humans but not demons. Even less from a Taiyoukia like this Sesshomaru. "He said. Kim growled.

_Okay that's it!_

Kim walked ahead of him towards the door.

"Out! "She yelled. Sesshomaru smirked.

_This could be fun._

"Why should I? "he asked. Kim glared.

"Because I said so! Now out! "She yelled again.

"This is my castle. I can stay in here if I want. "He said sitting on the bed. Kim looked as if she was about to blow.

"Fine then I'm leaving! "She yelled and made her way out of the room.

"Where are you going? To your friend's room? I can just follow you there. "He smirked again.

_This is fun. I belive I've found a new hobby._

"Yes I am going to my friends room! But I'm not staying there long cause if she comes or not I'm leaving this castle! "Kim replied and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru stood up and sighed.

_She's not really leaving. She'll go to her friend tell her how mean Sesshomaru was to her and then her friend will comfort her and convince her to stay._

"I can't take it anymore! "He heard Kim yell from the other side of the wall. He smirked and put his ear to the wall.

_Lets see what their saying._

"Yeah I could hear. I herd every word you said. (You were yelling loud enough) But what did he say? "Alyssa asked.

"He said that since I was human and didn't deserve respect from a demon like him. And that's just what he is! A evil demon with no heart! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru was a little hurt but kept listening.

"Kim? What's up? I mean a week ago you were obsessed with this guy and would of killed to be in the same room as him. Now you hate his guts. " Sesshomaru got confused.

_A week ago? But I didn't even know her a week ago._

"I know but right now I just want to get away from him. I always thought maybe under that emotionless face there was a nice guy! But now I want to be as far away from him as possible. "Kim said. He could hear a little bit of sadness in her voice. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Someone's over reacting again... "He heard Alyssa mumbled.

"I'm not over reacting! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

_I'll have to talk to her about this tomorrow._

Sesshomaru was about to leave when he heard Alyssa.

"Well if you want to leave I'll go with you. I will miss Rin but at least I'll be away from that toad. "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru looked shocked.

_No. No. No. She's suppose to be comforting her and telling her to stay. Not agreeing with her and encouraging her to leave._

"Thanks Alyssa I just got to get my backpack. Then we can say goodbye to Rin and leave. Maybe we can find Inuyasha and the gang. Hang out with them. "Kim sighed.

"It's a shame we were only here for less then a day. "Alyssa said.

"Oh well, go get your backpack so we can leave. "The blond one said. Sesshomaru growled.

_She is not leaving. I haven't got much information about Naraku yet. Yes..I need more information._

Sesshomaru heard Kim open the door.

"What are you doing? "She looked at him just starring at the wall. He didn't answer but glared. She glared back and went to her backpack on the bed. Sesshomaru watched her every move and also went towards her backpack. Kim noticed this and went from walking to running.

_What is he doing now?_

Kim reached down for her pack but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist right before she could reach it.

"Your not leaving. "He growled.

**

* * *

**OoO not good. How will Kim react? Does Sesshmaru really want her to stay just because of the information. Find out in the next chapter! 

**carolsi13:**lol It's a good line, I can't wait to tell me cuz I paired her up with a toad demon. I know I'm going to bring the Inuyasha group back in but I'm not quite sure when, Soon probably.

**angel61991:**hehe romance is in the air! or is it? . . Yha I always thought he was too but it makes a good twist.

**Fae Black:**Yeah I wanted to make him as stupid as possible. I also don't think it's actually that possible to be so thick head but oh well he made a good character. Your welcome! Heres another update!


	10. Sesshomaru Needs Alyssa's Help!

Hey sorry this took so long. I typed the chapter last night but Inuyasha came on and I had to go to bed. And this morning I was at dum dum dum drum roll please! (drum rolls by)Otakon! (If that's how you spell it) And I bought a...SWORD! I bought a sword for twenty bucks! But then when I was about to buy a cute Sessy plushie I discovered my money was gone T T. Oh well I'll just buy it from hot topic later. Any way here's the story. Yha I know this chapter is kinda short but so is Jaken! Ha! Beat that. (Three guesses on what character I don't really care for)**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:Sesshomaru needs Alyssa's help 

Kim reached down for her pack but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist right before she could reach it.

"Your not leaving. "He growled. Kim glared at him even more.

"Let me make this perfectly clear for you. I am leaving. You cannot stop me. Let go. "She said very slowly. He glared at her even more. (Geez is it just me or am I making a lot of baka glaring?)

"I said you are staying. I am a demon. A demon lord! Must I remind you the hard way? "He snapped.

"Demon lord, lemon cord! It doesn't matter! Just because your a demon lord or just a demon doesn't mean you can go around acting like nothing bothers you and that the whole universe revolves around you! It doesn't! "Kim pulled back her wrist and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm leaving. "She snapped and ran for the door. Sesshomaru jumped in front of her blocking the door.

"I require more information about Naraku. Until then you are to stay here. And that's only if I let you go. "He said. Kim sighed.

"If you want to know about Naraku so much then I'll tell you something else about him right now. "She looked at Sesshomaru's confused face.

_Why is she telling me information about Naraku? At a time like this._

"There once was a powerful demon who did his best to hide his emotions and not really care for anything. He joined forces with Naraku but eventually that demon wanted to kill him instead after Naraku tricked him because this demon was a very very very stupid baka. "

Sesshomaru glared. He knew she was talking about him, and that whole very very very stupid baka thing was unnecessary.

"One day the demon went to fight his half brother and a powerful sword left to his half brother by their father. When there the demon noticed two more girls in his brother's traveling group. A certain red head and a certain blond! The red head screamed when she saw the demon and he thought she was afraid of him. The truth was she knew a lot about him and thought he was the coolest! "Kim told her story. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly.

"But when the red head's friend insulted him they ran away on a flying cat demon. But fell off and landed with the demon's traveling companion's who were left behind while he went to fight the battle. They were kind to them (except a certain toad demon) but the girls left anyway so they would be safe from the demon when he returned. But when they awoke the next morning they were with the demon and his group. The red headed girl was so happy because the demon wanted to her to travel with them. They worked out a deal that every night the girl would tell him a little bit of information and in exchange he would not hurt them. "She continued.

Sesshomaru listened carefully already knowing the story but had never really thought her side of it.

"In a few days a lot happened like a weirdo hero freak who wanted to kill the demon and the toad that fell in love with the girl's best friend but the girl was still happy cause she began to get hope that she could actually be friends with the demon and not just his information. She even made a promise to herself that she would help bring emotions back to his stupid stupid face. Make him smile again. She developed..small feelings for the demon. VERY SMALL feelings.But then he didn't keep his part of the deal. He hurt her not physically but emotionally. He told her she didn't deserve his respect and when she wanted him to leave her alone so she could cool down all he did was hurt her even more by staying and just kept hurting her even though he didn't know it. Thus, you can tell this was the biggest freakin baka on the planet."Sesshomaru got back his emotionless face except this time he wasn't trying to. He actually did feel how he looked. He felt like nothing.

"So the girl decided to leave. But the demon wouldn't let her leave. He just kept saying how he needed more information about Naraku and how she was being forced to stay. I hurt the girl so much to know that he didn't care any more about her then he would a book that told him what he wanted to know. She wanted nothing more then to be as far away from him as possible. "She finished and looked up at Sesshomaru's face. He looked almost hurt. Kim sighed.

"I don't know the ending of that story. I just hope it will be a happy one. "She said and then ran around him to the door. Sesshomaru just stood there for a while thinking about what she said. That story had provided him with more information then any other. Not about Naraku but about every thing that was important.

"What took so long? "He could hear Alyssa ask.

"Nothing. Let's just hurry up and get out of here. "Kim said softly and they ran down the hall way. Sesshomaru looked blankly into space retelling him self the whole story.

_... a powerful demon who did his best to hide his emotions ..The truth was she knew a lot about him and thought he was the coolest! ...the girl was still happy cause she began to get hope that she could actually be friends with the demon ...made a promise to herself that she would help bring emotions back...small feelings for the demon._

Sesshomaru was shocked when he realized what she meant. Then he sighed.

"I have to go fix this. "He said and walked out the room. Jaken came running down the hall.

"Lord Sesshomaru! A servant just told me that those humans are trying to escape! "He yelled. Sesshomaru nodded. He walked away without a single order for Jaken. He just followed their smell.

_They went the wrong way. Good thing they were only here for one day or else they might of memorized the castle._

Sesshomaru finally stopped when he heard their conversation.

"I think we're lost again. "Kim said. He laid back against a wall hiding in the shadows. Alyssa sighed.

"I think your right. How many times do I have to tell you if you never go up the stairs you never have to go down! "Alyssa slapped her for head. Kim smirked.

"Well sorry. You know you didn't stop me when I went up them. You just followed. "Kim pointed out.

"Why are we leaving again? "Alyssa questioned.

"Because Sesshomaru's a jerk and I want to get as far away from him as possible. "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Oh yes how could I forget. You've only said it about a million times! Kim your over reacting. Yes what Sesshomaru did was wrong but come on! You'll get over it! "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru sighed.

_So now she tells her to stay._

"What about toad boy? If we leave then you never have to see him again! "Kim tried to convince Alyssa to leave.

"Well actually I've grown pretty use to him. "Alyssa smiled a little. Kim stopped walking and turned pale.

"What?...What did you just say? "She looked at Alyssa in disbelief.

"Well before you came in he came into my room and apologized for being so direct and forcing himself on to me. We got to talking a little and he's a pretty decent guy. Well not when it comes to looks but oh well. It's the inside that counts. Right? "Alyssa noticed Kim wasn't next to her any more.

"Umm Kim? "She turned around and saw Kim practically frozen.

"you...you have to be kidding me. For god's sake! MORE THEN HALF OF THE INUYASAHA FAN POPULATION THINKS HE'S GAY! "She yelled. Sesshomaru held in a laugh. Alyssa scowled.

"So? "She said. Kim sighed.

"You know what? Fine! We can stay! Happy now? Let's just turn around so you can live happily ever after with toad boy and I can live a miserable life with Mr. Sunshine! "She yelled and stomped away. Alyssa giggled.

"Hehehe. Mr. Sunshine. "She laughed. Sesshomaru decided now would be a good time to step out of the shadow since Kim was gone. He walked up behind Alyssa and sighed.

_Maybe she can help me._

He put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped laughing. Slowly she turned around and nearly jumped out her skin when she saw Sesshomaru.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama.. "She mumbled stepping back. Sesshomaru sighed.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this._

"I need your help. "He said. Alyssa looked shocked.

"What? "

"I need your help. "He mumbled. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

_He needs my help? I've never even said 10 words to the guy and he needs my help?_

She smirked.

"What was that? I can't hear you. "She was toying with him.

"I need your help. "He mumbled a little louder.

"I still can't hear you. "She teased. He growled.

"I said I need your help! "He yelled. Alyssa smiled.

"Okay,. Fine you don't need to shout. "Sesshomaru resisted the urge to slap her.

"Now what do you need help with? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked down at his feet.

"I want Kim to forgive me. "He said. Alyssa's smile grew.

"That's so romantic! She feels betrayed by you and now you want to make it up to her! "Alyssa yelled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"That is so cute! "Sesshomaru was growing tired of this. He grabbed her shoulders and looked right at her.

"Are you going to help me or not? "He growled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Your problems with Kim will soon be over. "Alyssa smiled.

**"What is going on here! "**an angry voice yelled. Both looked over with wide eyes.

"Kim! "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru looked at Kim then at Alyssa when he realized her was still holding her shoulders and that they were closer then they needed to be. He quickly let go of her and backed up.

"Kim, it's not like that. "He said trying to keep his cool.

"Oh really? What do you mean it's not like that? Wait...I mean... uh I don't care. Why would I car, if you two want to get all romantic..."She took a big gulp.

"Go ahead I don't care! But your still ajerk andI never want to see your perfec...I mean stupid face again!" She yelled and ran away.

Alyssa and Sesshomaru looked at each other.

"Okay, it's going to be a little bit harder now. "Alyssa sighed. Kim came running back into the room.

"But first take me to my room. Then I never want to see your face again! "She yelled. Alyssa giggled and Sesshomaru sighed again.

**

* * *

**If I missed your review I am so sorry, I've just been getting so many lately! I'm so happy! 

**Fae Black:**Yeah this was my favorite chapter to write. Sorry about your camera T T. Poor poor camera.

**Guardiangirl624:**I'm glad you like it. That would be funny. I should use that later. . .

**Kirarafourseasons:**Hey there. It's great to have a review from you again. I love simple plan. And I agree Jesse is okay. I'll be sure to check out your story!


	11. Try and Try Again Sesshomaru

Hey sorry I took so long with this chappie. It was my moms birthday yesterday so I couldn't get on. But now I have to wake up early so I have more time to write. Well g2g I taped the episode of Inuyasha last night.

**This Chapter has Been Edited!---Crescent Moon Goddess**

**

* * *

Chapter 11:Try and try again Sesshomaru **

Sesshomaru woke up bright and early. Well really not that bright. The sun hadn't even come up yet. (weirdo...I know I just made fun of Sesshomaru-sama! Bad Crescent Moon Goddess! Bad!) He sighed when he remembered what happened last night.

_That girl 'Alyssa said she'd come to help me in the morning. _

Sesshomaru shivered at the thought of needing a humans help.

_I don't even need her help. Why should I care if Kim is mad?_

Sesshomaru stood up and put on his "man kimono "(gee what the heck is that called? Man kimono sounds so..so..'different' )

He went to his study to wait for Alyssa.

**

* * *

Alyssa woke up a few hours later. She sat on her bed for a while thinking. **

_How am I going to help Sesshomaru get Kim to forgive him?_

She thought back to all the chick flicks and other romance movies she saw.

_Okay well I better get going._

She stood up put on a simple pink Kimono and went over to aherbackpack. She pulled out a pen and notebook. After scribbling some stuff shewalkedout to find Sesshomaru. But again she wasn't having any luck.

_Oh man. I'm lost again. This place is to big!_

"Good morning Alyssa-chan. "Alyssa turned around and sighed when she saw it was Rin.

"Good morning Rin. Do you know where Sesshomaru is? "Alyssa asked. Rin nodded.

"Yes but Rin ran into Kim this morning and she told Rin that if Rin sees Alyssa-chan to tellAlyssa-chan thatKim-chanwants to talk to Alyssa-chan. "Rin smiled. Alyssa sighed. It was hard to understand the little girl.

_Kim wants to talk to me? That can't be good._

"Okay but can you take me to Sesshomaru first? I really need to talk to him. "Alyssa said. Rin thought about this for a moment.

"Okay Kim-chan won't be happy but Rin will take you to Lord Sesshomaru-sama. "Alyssa nodded and followed Rin down the many different halls. Finally they stopped at a door.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama isin here. But please remember to see Kim-chan. "Rin said. Alyssa nodded. After Rin walked away Alyssa knocked on the door.

"Come in. "Sesshomaru said. Alyssa entered and looked around. Sesshomaru was sitting at a desk and it looked like he was signing papers.

_Well Kim did saw he was lord of the western lands._

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama. "She smiled. Sesshomaru growled and looked up at her.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't like needing humans help. "He snapped. Alyssa frowned.

_I'll take that as a 'Good morning Alyssa. Thank you for taking the time to help me. '_

"Okay, fine. Now lets think. Why is Kim mad at you? "Alyssa sat on his desk. He glared at her on the desk but let it slide.

"I already know that. And you do too. "He snapped. Alyssa scowled.

"She's mad at you because you disrespected her. She thinks you don't care. You have to show her you do. "Alyssa ignored his last comment.

"What makes you think I care? "Sesshomaru growled.

"Well if you don't then why would you want her to forgive you? "

Alyssa smirked.

_Yes! That's one point for Alyssa, zero for Sesshomaru._

"Okay now that that's worked out lets talk about what you should do. "Alyssa opened the little note book.

"What is that? "Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

_Why would she be reading now?_

"It's a notebook. I wrote down a list of stuff you can do. Okay first flowers. "Alyssa smiled.

"Flowers? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Flowers. "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru was thinking then began to nod.

"Flowers. "He said still nodding.

"Yeah flowers. "Alyssa looked at him strangely.

"Why flowers? "Sesshomaru asked. Alyssa sighed.

"Because girls like flowers. Now go find her a pretty one. Rin said Kim wanted to talk to me so I gotta go. But show me the flower before you give it to her. I know what kind she likes. And aim for cool colors like blue. Oh and she despises yellow so stick away from that color."Alyssa said then walked toward the door. Sesshomaru nodded as she left.

The demon stood up and walked to the garden.

**

* * *

Alyssa got Rin to lead her to Kim's room. **

"Thanks Rin. "Alyssa said. Rin nodded then skipped away. She giggled then walked into Kim's room. She was wearing the kimono that freak gave her. The purple one with silver rain drops. Alyssa sighed.

_Sesshomaru's not going to like the fact she's wearing that weirdo's kimono._

"Hey Kim! "Alyssa tried to sound happy. Kim glared at her. Not just any glare. A scary glare. A glare that made Alyssa turn pale. Kim stood up and walked over to Alyssa.

"Tell me the truth. What were you two doing last night? "Kim said.

"Huh? "Alyssa looked confused.

"When I caught you and Sesshomaru together! "She snapped.

"Oh. "Alyssa mumbled.

_I forgot about that._

"It was nothing I swear! I can't really explain it yet but please believe me! "Alyssa put on her most innocent look. Kim sighed.

"Fine. I'll believe you for now. "Kim smiled.

"Great! "Alyssa yelled. Kim thought back to the whole day yesterday and laughed.

"Are you still mad at Sesshomaru? "Alyssa asked totally changing subject. Kim stopped laughing and frowned.

"I'll take that as a yes. "Alyssa mumbled. Kim nodded.

"I don't want to talk about him. "Kim said. Her cousin sighed.

"Well I got to go. I'll talk later k? "Alyssa went for the door. Kim smiled.

"K. "

**

* * *

"Sesshomaru! What were you thinking? "Alyssa yelled looking at the flower Sesshomaru had picked. Well it use to be a flower. **

"Well it was a nice flower but then there was a bee on it. "Sesshomaru shrugged.

"So I stepped on it. "Alyssa's mouth dropped.

_What the heck? He can not be that stupid!_

"But now the flower is dead! "Alyssa yelled again. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes and? "Alyssa slapped her forehead.

"Come on. I'll help you pick a good one. "She sighed and followed him to the garden. Once there Kim gasped.

"Wow. This garden is huge. "Alyssa looked around at the huge space filled with flowers all different colors and trees. It was almost like a forest.

_Better stick close to Sesshomaru. I could get lost pretty easy here._

They looked around the garden for about an hour until Alyssa finally picked one. It was so strange looking. Blue pedals surrounded a dark purple bud. Matching purple dots splattered around the pedals and it had an enchanting aroma.

"Wow. This ones pretty. We don't have flowers like this back home. "She examined the flower. Sesshomaru nodded and starred down at the flower she picked. He sighed, wanting to get this over with, and turned to walk away.

"Hey where are you going? "Alyssa ran after him.

"I'm going to Kim. "He said.

"Well don't you think you'll need this? "Alyssa handed him the flower. He felt like an idiot for forgetting, but kept an emotionless face. His demonic hand reached out,tookthe flowerand he sprinted away. Alyssa was left in the garden.

_Oh crap. How do I get out of here?_

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru walked to Kim's door then sighed. 

_This better work._

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it? "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru was silent.

"Go away Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled as if the silence was his voice.

"Open the door. "He said.

"No. "

"I will break it down. Then you won't have a door. "He pointed out. He smiled when he heard Kim sigh but quickly went back to an emotionless face when she opened the door.

"What do you want? "She snapped. Sesshomaru growled when he saw she was wearing the kimono that baka gave her. Kim smirked when she saw his reaction to the kimono.

"Well what do you want? "She continued to smirk. Sesshomaru held out the flower.

"Here. "He said. Kim looked the flower and examined it. She was mad at Sesshomaru but the flower was beautiful. And it's scent was so strong that it was just filling the air.

She began blushing a little. Her hand reached and grabbed the stem just above where Sesshomaru's fingers held it. She blushed more when their hands brushed against each other slightly. Sesshomaru starred at her strangly as she reacted to the simple touch.

"Um thank you... "She mumbled.

"... "He remained silent.

_Good she likes it._

"Thank you. "She said a little louder.

_She said thank you twice. She must really like it._

"I said thank you! "She yelled.

"I know. "He said.

"Then why didn't you say something like 'Your welcome!' or at least a nod? "She glared at him. He starred at her for a moment.

"Why? "He finally said.

"Ahh! "Kim screamed then closed the door on his face. Sesshomaru starred at the door.

_Now what did I do?_

He walked away to find Alyssa.

**

* * *

**"You didn't say your welcome? "Alyssa looked puzzled at Sesshomaru. He nodded. 

"Yes. Then she got very mad. She liked the flower but now I think she's even more mad. "He shrugged.

"Well of course she's mad! She thinks your disrespectful! Which you just were! "Alyssa yelled. Sesshomaru just sighed.

"Well what should I do now? "He asked.

"Okay now try getting her a stuffed animal. "Alyssa looked at her notes.

"A stuffed animal? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah you know like a teddy bear! "Alyssa smiled praying he would get it this time.

"So I stuffed teddy bear? "Sesshomaru asked. Alyssa nodded.

"Fine. "And he ran off again.

"Wait! I can't find my room! "Alyssa yelled but it was to late. She was trapped in the halls.

After running around in a forest not to far from the castleSesshomaru caught a scent.

"ROAR! "Sesshomaru turned around and saw a big bear demon about to charge him.

"Perfect. Now is your name Teddy? "Sesshomaru asked.

"ROAR! "It responded. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Close enough. "He mumbled. Back at the castle...

**

* * *

"No way! Monkeys are so much better! "Kim argued with Alyssa as they walked down the halls.**

"Whatever. "Alyssa sighed.

Sesshomaru came walking down the hall and noticed the two.

"There you are. "He said to Kim.

"What do you want now? "Kim growled.

"I got you something. "He said then walked away. Alyssa smiled and Kim looked curious.

"Here it is. "Sesshomaru said dragging out the stuffed body of the bear demon he had killed earlier. Alyssa held in her laughs and Kim turned pale.

"What is that? "She yelled.

"It's a 'stuffed teddy bear'. Although I'm not sure it's name is Teddy. "Sesshomaru looked at it.

"Oh and your welcome. "He quickly added. This was to much for Alyssa, she fell on the floor laughing.

"That's sick! "Kim yelled and ran back towards her room. Sesshomaru looked confused. Hewatched Kim who was running, Alyssa who almost passed out laughing and then the bear that was just laying there.

"What did she mean? "Sesshomaru asked Alyssa. Alyssa stood up.

"When I said a stuffed animal I meant something like a stuffed doll. Something cute and soft. And was never a real animal. "Alyssa went back to laughing.

"What do you mean? "Sesshomaru asked.

"Well something like that fluffy thing. "She pointed to his ummm whatever it is. Sesshomaru looked at the 'fluffy thing' confused.

"Yeah that could probably be like a stuffed caterpillar or some thing. "Alyssa cracked up laughing again.

"That's it! This isn't working. "Sesshomaru growled and summoned a servant.

"Take this to Jaken. "Sesshomaru told the servant. Alyssa stopped laughing.

"Why Jaken? "She asked.

"He likes things like this. "Sesshomaru said then walked away.

"Stop! "Alyssa ran after him.

"What? "He growled.

"Can you take me to my room? I've been lost the whole day. "She smiled. He slightly nodded and then walked again.

**

* * *

Alyssa sat on her bed. **

_Well this stinks. Kim and Sesshomaru almost have no future. Sesshomaru's an idiot. Kim is madder then ever and Jaken's a little freak that plays with stuffed demon bears._

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Who is it? "Alyssa mumbled.

"Me. "Alyssa could tell it was Kim's voice.

"Come in. "Alyssa said. Kim walked in and sat down next to Alyssa. They were silent for a while. As if what happened today wasn't even worth talking about.

"We can leave now if you want. "Alyssa broke the silence.

"But what about Jaken? "Kim looked surprised.

"Sesshomaru said that he was going to give that stuffed bear to Jaken. It turns out he likes stuff like that. "Kim laughed.

"I knew that wouldn't last long. "Kim smiled.

"Yeah yeah. But do you want to leave or not? "Alyssa asked. Kim thought for a moment.

"Not really. I just want Sesshomaru to accept the fact I'm a human. Not a demon. "Kim sighed. Alyssa looked down with a frown. She didn't know what to say to her cousin.

"Unless... "Kim got an idea.

"Oh no. "Alyssa mumbled.

"Unless I became a demon! "Kim yelled.

**

* * *

Hehehe Cliffe! You people have been so great with the reviews! **

**carolsi13:**Well thats new. I guess I am pretty twisted.

**angel61991:**Update! Yeah!

**Fae Black:**Yeah that was a pretty dramatic chapter. I tried to add some comedy to it though.

**Kirarafourseasons**:OOO I feel sorry for you. I don't start school till next monday. But anyway I'm glad you liked it.

**shonuff64:**lol. I'm glad you like my story. So many reviews lol.


	12. Kim and Alyssa's Great Escape

**This Chapter had Been Edited---C.M.G**

Hi every body! I hope you like this chapter. I started writing it but didn't like it so had to start all over. sigh Well anyway that's to every one who's been reviewing! You guys are the best.

**

* * *

Chapter 12:Kim and Alyssa's Great Escape **

"Not really. I just want Sesshomaru to accept the fact I'm a human. Not a demon. "Kim sighed. Alyssa looked down.

"Unless... "Kim got an idea.

"Oh no. "Alyssa mumbled.

"Unless I became a demon! "Kim yelled. Alyssa starred at her. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Huh? "Alyssa could only say.

"Think about it! If I became a demon then every thing would be okay. "Kim said excited.

"How? Kim theonly reason you want to do this is you think Sesshomaru would like you more!"Alyssa yelled.

"Yeah but it's still worth it. "Kim said. Alyssa sighed then nodded.

"Okay let's say you become a demon. Whoopie! Oh no Sesshomaru is still mean to Kim! What now? "Alyssa snapped. Kim glared.

"Well if that does happen we can travel with Inuyasha and his friends. I'm sure Inuyasha is sick of being the only demon other then Shippo."She said. Alyssa sighed.

"How do you know if there's even a way? "She asked. Kim shrugged.

"I don't. But there has to be one. "Kim smiled trying to win Alyssa's approval.

"Fine. I'll help you but how do we figure out how? "Alyssa gave up. Kim jumped up with a huge smile.

"Yes! "She yelled. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. This is just really exciting. Hey you should become a demon with me. "Kim said.

"Hahahahaha.. No! "Alyssa yelled.

The last thing I want is to go home a demon. Wait..

"Kim what about if we go home? "Alyssa asked. Kim frowned.

"Well I'll just stay. I'm thinking that man hole we fell in is a portal like the Bone Eater Well. I might not go home. Plus there's no way tell if we will ever get the chance. "Kim said.

"I guess your right about that last part. "Alyssa sighed.

"Yeah I think it's time we stopped acting like fans of the show...well one fan and one hater...and actually acted like we are characters. "Kim nodded then grabbed her backpack.

"Fine. "Alyssa said with a deep sigh.

"Okay now go get your backpack and pack one extra kimono. You might need it. "Kim said stuffing a kimono in to her own pack. Alyssa looked confused.

"Why? Are we going some where? "Alyssa asked while watching Kim try to stuff her kimono in her small bag.

"Yeah.. I know about a certain little flea demon who might be able to help us. "Kim smiled once she finally got the kimono into the backpack. Alyssa sighed and went to her room to pack. Kim fell back on to her bed.

_Sesshomaru would never let us leave. Would he? Nope no way he would. So we have to get out with out any one knowing. Maybe if we use the balcony._

Alyssa ran in.

"Act natural I saw Sesshomaru coming down the hall! "She said. Kim threw her backpack behind the bed and started laughing. Alyssa looked confused then understood Kim's idea. Alyssa sat down on the bed and also was laughing. Sesshomaru walked in.

"What are you doing? "Sesshomaru asked in his regular emotionless voice.

"Ummm. Laughing. "Alyssa said.

"What? Do human not deserve humor too? Wow we really are pathetic. "Kim said sarcastically. Alyssa tried her best not to laugh. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"What are you laughing at? "Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Umm..What are we laughing at? That's a very good question Sesshomaru-sama. "Kim said the turned to Alyssa.

"Alyssa tell him what we're laughing at. "Kim smiled. Alyssa gave Kim a look that said 'you'll so pay for this later' and then looked at Sesshomaru.

"We were ummm talking about Jaken. "Alyssa lied. Sesshomaru nodded. They were always making fun of Jaken. Nothing special or suspicious about that.

"And why did you say 'Act natural I saw Sesshomaru coming down the hall' ? "He asked. Kim mentally slapped herself for forgetting about his super hearing.

"Well Kim can answer that one. "Alyssa gave Kim the 'okay payback' look.

"Uh...It was a joke. We were talking about how Jaken is so loyal to you and stuff but he could secretly be planning to ummm... take over the western lands! So we were joking all and Alyssa was acting like Jaken. "Kim smiled.

"That made no sense. "Alyssa whispered into Kim's ear.

"... "Sesshomaru didn't believe them but oh well.

"Kim we will not be talking about Naraku tonight. I have work to do. "Sesshomaru said. Kim smiled.

_Yes that makes things a whole bunch easier._

"Okay then. "Kim stood up and nodded.

"Now you better get going back to that work. Have fun. "She said pushing him out of the room.

"Yes..but. "Before he could finish Kim closed the door on him. Sesshomaru shrugged and walked away. Kim looked out to make sure he was gone then sighed.

"Okay hes gone. Let's go. "She said grabbing her backpack.

"Where are we going? "Alyssa asked.

"To find Inuyasha and his friends. "Kim said then walked out on to the balcony. Alyssa followed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? "Alyssa said.

"Nope. "Kim looked down at how far they were up.

"Oh joy. "Alyssa said sarcastically.

"Okay we're going to have to jump. "Kim stood up on the railing.

"What? Jump! No way! "But Kim had already jumped. Alyssa ran over to the railing.

"Oh god Kim! "She screamed.

"I'm right here you idiot! "Kim yelled. Alyssa looked and saw Kim sitting on a tree.

"Just aim for this tree, it's nice and soft. "Alyssa gulped then stood on the railing.

_I must be crazy._

And she jumped. But she missed the tree and landed in a bush near by instead.

"Owww.."she mumbled.

"Okay now we have to run for it. "Kim said. Alyssa stood up and nodded. Both of them ran until they were completely out of Sesshomaru's land. Then a little more.

"That..was...fun. "Kim said trying to catch her breath.

"Fun..you..call..that..fun? "Alyssa tried to yell.

"Okay...let's just..walk... "Kim said and walked. Alyssa sighed.

"So..where's..Inuyasha? "Alyssa asked.

"I..don't..know.. "Kim said. Alyssa glared.

"So you have no idea were we're going? "Alyssa said.

"Not a clue. "Kim smiled.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru ran down the hall ways towards Kim's room. He had heard Alyssa scream.

_"Oh my god Kim! "_

When Sesshomaru finally got to her room he knocked on the door.

"Kim. It's Sesshomaru. Why did Alyssa scream? "He tried to sound emotionless. There was no answer.

"Kim? "Sesshomaru was still trying not to sound worried. Finally he just let him self in. He looked around. There was no sign of Kim or Alyssa. Sesshomaru went over to Alyssa's room.

_Maybe they are...whats that word Kim said...Chilling in Alyssa's room?_

When Sesshomaru saw no one was there he went back to Kim's room.

"Maybe she's on the balcony again. "He said and walked out onto the balcony.

_The balcony door is open. She must of gone out there._

Sesshomaru still didn't see them. He looked down. One of the bushed lost many twigs and a tree close to it had lost many leaves. Sesshomaru then realized what happened. He scowled.

_How dare they.._

His eyes began to flash red.

"Lord Sesshomaru? "Sesshomaru turned around and saw Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru where has Kim-chan and Alyssa-chan gone? "She asked. His eyes went back to normal and he sighed.

"They are gone for tonight Rin. But we will find them tomorrow. Now go to bed it's getting late. "He said then walked off the balcony.

"Okay. "Rin said then ran off to her room. Sesshomaru sighed and sat on Kim's bed. For the rest of the night he was thinking.

* * *

Kim and Alyssa were still walking.

"Why can't we rest? "Alyssa asked about to collapse.

"Because we have to find the group. "Kim said.

"Plus if Sesshomaru comes looking for us and we are just laying there he can just bring us back and then we are in trouble. "Kim said.

"Yeah but we're just gonna get in trouble any way for leaving. "Alyssa sighed. Kim shrugged.

"Hentai! "They heard a scream. Kim and Alyssa looked in the direction of the scream.

"That sounds like Sango! "Kim yelled running in the direction.

"Hey wait up! "Alyssa yelled.

"Miroku you slime. "An annoyed voice said. Kim jumped out from behind some bushes scaring the heck out of every one. She hugged the first person she could get her to.

"You have no idea how great it is to see you guys! "She yelled not looking at who she was hugging.

"Umm Kim. "Alyssa came out from behind the bushes.

"What? "Alyssa pointed up at the person she was hugging. Kim looked up to see a very..happy Miroku.

"Hentai! "Kim screamed and slapped him.

"Ow I didn't even do any thing that time. "Miroku yelled.

"Kim? Alyssa? You guys are okay! "Kagome ran up to them.

"We thought Sesshomaru captured you. "Sango joined the group.

"He did but then we got away. "Alyssa said. Every one just starred at them.

"We'll explain it all. "Kim said. And so the two girls told the story.

"That's so weird. So you want to become a demon? "Sango asked. Kim nodded. Miroku smiled.

"I should try to meet this Kokiyou. Me and him could get along pretty well. "Every one else nodded and laughed.

"That wasn't suppose to be funny. "Miroku looked at the group who just laughed more.

"Hey Inuyasha? "Kim looked over at Inuyasha who had sat down in a tree.

"What? "He snapped.

"Where is Myoga? "She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm right here! "Myoga said jumping out of Inuyahsa's hair and onto his nose.

"Get off my nose! "Inuyasha yelled. He tried to slap Myoga but he dodged it causing Inuyasha to hit himself. Every one cracked up laughing.

"Shut up! "Inuyasha yelled. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Inuyasha be nice. "Kagome said.

"Why should I? "Inuyasha growled.

"Sit! "Inuyasha fell out of the tree and hard into the ground. Everyone laughed a little bit more but then went back to Myoga.

"Myoga.."Kim began.

"I'm guessing your going to ask me if I know of any way to turn you into a demon? "He said jumping on her nose. Kim nodded.

"Well I do know of several ways but none are really that humane. "He sat down.

"Umm okay. "She sighed.

"The best one I can think of is the Sword of Demon Transformation. (Yha not a very creative name) "

"The sword of demon transformation? "Kim said. Myoga nodded.

**

* * *

****carolsi13:**lol yeah I was tempted to have a little scene with Jaken but then decided against it. 

**Kirarafourseasons:**lol when I went to school last year I didn't have a locker for the first month. I was cool though because I got more time to get to class. I hate dancing. I'm glad your liking the story!

**angel61991:**Hehe you can't fully figure out how she turns demon till the next chappie! I'm evil.

**Ashley:**Hi there. Yeah a new reviewer! I'm so happy you like it.

**shonuff64:**I dk. Did u ask a question. I'm crazy never listen to me. Any way I like when I write cliffes it makes the readers want more! Lol. I couldn't watch Inuayahsa last night. I have to go to bed at 10:30 now cry An way thatnks for the review!


	13. Secrets of The Yuokai Hengen Mi Revealed

**This Chapter has Been Updated---C.M.G**

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been getting ready for school and just started soccer. Plus I've been hanging with Alyssa! I told her about Jaken and she was like who's Jaken? I showed her a picture and was like 'Oh. He's sexy! ' so I started to crack up laughing. Any way here's the story.

**

* * *

Chapter 13:Secrets of The Youkai Youkai Hengen Mi! **

"The best one I can think of is the Sword of Demon Transformation. (Yha not a very creative name) "

"The sword of demon transformation? "Kim said. Myoga nodded.

"Yes The Demon Transformation Sword. Also known as the Youkai Hengen Mi. "He said. Kim looked at him.

"So how does it work? "Kim asked. The whole group listened as Myoga explained.

"Well the sword was created a few centuries ago by ademon named Ronin. He was a great warrior who lived with his mate and two pups in a small demon village.. "Myoga began. Kim rolled her eyes.

_All I wanted was to know how the stupid sword would turn me into a demon. Not it's life story._

"Until one day a powerful and ruthless demon named Katashi came and attacked the village just for the fun of it. Ronin survived but his family died in the attack. "He said.

"Let me guess he wanted revenge so he made the "Youkai Hengen Mi" to turn him self into a even more powerful demon and kill Katashi. "Kim said bored. Myoga glared.

"No. Please let me continue. "He snapped. Kim shrugged.

"You are correct about him creating the sword to get revenge but he had never planned for the sword to transform anybody into a demon. At first the sword was called Awai Okaeshi. He created it out of a metal with magical powers. These powers causes and effects are still unknown. Ronin tracked the demon down to a cave a little north from here. He vowed to destroy the monster no matter what. "Myoga paused to take a breath.

"Then what? "Shippo asked as if he was being told a bed time story. Kim giggled at his cuteness.

"Katashi thought it would be easy to destroy Ronin but did not know of the magic in his sword. All Ronin needed was one stab to destroy him. But getting that stab was not easy. For days they battled. "Kim interrupted Myoga once again.

"Oh I know! There was no victor yet. The battle still continues in the sword to this day like in the Shikon Jewel! "She said. Myoga sighed.

"No. Now please can I finish? "He said. Kim looked disappointed and nodded.

"Any way, Ronin and Katashi grew tired after day five and made a deal. They would each go on the far end of the cave. Then they would charge each other not able to block each other's attacks. The person left alive would be the winner. But Katashi tricked Ronin and used his claw to block the sword by letting it stab his arm. Katashi thought he had won the battle but then noticed something. His arm was slowly going pale. Eventually his whole body had gone pale. The sword had sucked the blood right out of Katashi who fell dead. "Myoga stopped for a second and looked at the group.

Kagome, Sango ,Alyssa ,Shippo, and Miroku had fallen asleep. Kim looked like she was about to pass out from being so tired and Inuyasha sat on his tree listening.

"You know if you would like to wait for the morning for me to finish... "Myoga growled. Kim yawned.

"Oh no. Please finish. Demons blood gets sucked out then what? "Kim asked.

_Okay there has to be some point to this story._

"Very well. Ronin walked over to the dead demon and drew his sword out of the arm. He had finished his mission and now did not know what to do. His family was dead and his house was destroyed during the battle. He did the one thing he thought he could. "Kim looked at him in suspense.

"Okay what did he do? "She asked. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Maybe if you stop talking him he would get to it. "He growled. Kim glared back.

"Would you shut up! "She yelled.

"Make me wench! "He yelled back.

"Oh you don't want me to make you mutt. "She mumbled.

"What? "He yelled and jumped down in front of Kim. Kim and him argued so loud it woke up the group.

"Huh? What's going on. "Kagome sighed sitting up. Sango shrugged and Alyssa cracked up laughing. They looked Myoga who sighed. Kagome nodded and stood up.

"Inuyasha. "She said. He continued yelling.

"Inuyasha! "She said a little louder. He still ignored her.

"Inuyasha! "She yelled. He turned around.

"What do you want? "He yelled. Kim gasped.

"Harsh. "She mumbled. Kagome glared. Kim held in a giggle.

"Oh Kagome. I'm sorry I didn't think it was.. "

"Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit! "Kagome yelled.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Owwwww. "Inuyasha screamed as he went deeper into the ground. Kim fell back laughing.

"Kagome! She started it! "Inuyasha yelled barely able to sit up.

"Stop laughing! "Inuyasha looked back at Kim who was still laughing.

"Inuyasha you jerk! I bet you said something rude to start it! "Kagome yelled.

"But Kagome! "Inuyasha stood up. Sango and Miroku watched the show. Sango giggled.

"This is funny. "Sango whispered to him. He nodded hiding his secret movements. Sango glared at him.

"You perv! "She yelled and slapped him. She took her boomerang out and started hitting him over and over again.

"That's it Miroku! I'm tired of this! "She yelled while hitting him.

"Ow. Sango. Ow. Stop. Ow! "Miroku yelled trying to block the boomerang. Shippo and Alyssa looked on at the two groups fighting. Alyssa sighed.

"I want to fight with someone. "Alyssa whined. Shippo and Alyssa looked at each other then jumped up.

"What are you looking at shorty? "Alyssa yelled and pointing at Shippo.

"What am I looking at? What are you looking at? "Shippo yelled back. then everyone was arguing but Myoga and Kirara. They looked at Inuyasha and Kagome fighting with a few occasional 'sits'. Kim rolling on the ground laughing. Sango hitting Miroku with her boomerang yelling insults. And finally Alyssa and Shippo who looked to be arguing for the fun of it.

"Ahem. "Myoga cleared his throat. No one paid attention.

"Excuse me! "Myoga yelled. Everyone continued fighting.

"Kirara? Help. "Myoga looked over at he cat demon. She changed into her bigger form and walked in the center of the camp.

"ROAR! "(yeah I know that whole roar thing was kinda stupid but its the best I got) Kirara let out her biggest roar. Every one looked over at the demon wide eyed.

"Kirara? What's wrong? "Sango said. Myoga jumped up on top of Kirara's head.

"Now that I've finally got you attention. May I please just finish the story? "He yelled. Every one nodded and sat down.

"Thank you. Now where was I? Hmmm lets see...they made the deal..Katashi died...Ah yes Ronin didn't know what to do. He finally decided there was no point to his life continuing and used his sword to stab himself. It did the same thing that it did to Katashi and sucked all his blood out. Ronin died with the sword filled with blood. "Myoga finished.

"Then? "Kim asked.

"Then nothing the end. "Myoga smiled. Kim glared.

"That story said nothing about how to use the sword to turn into a demon! "Kim yelled. Myoga sighed.

"Ah yes. How the sword turns you into a demon. Well legend has it that the sword sucked so much blood that it could absorb no more. One humanwas stabbed by it since then anddemon blood was sent into his body but the other's demon blood is still there. They say that if a human was to be stabbed by the sword then thatblood would be transferred into them and their human blood sucked out. "Myoga said. Kim nodded and smiled.

"Yes, that means I can become a demon usingtheblood! "She jumped up. Alyssa stood up.

"But Kim. That means the sword has to **stab** you! Stab! "Alyssa paniced. Kim turned a little pale.

"Oh yeah, but thats okay because I'll wake up with new blood good, right? "Kim smiled. Myoga cleared his throat.

"What Myoga? "Kagome asked.

"Well I forgot to tell you but sincethe blood was sucked that means it has more room. It will suck out your blood but I'm not positive it will give you any blood back. "Kim turned more pale.

"You mean there's a chance she could die? "Alyssa yelled. Myoga nodded. Kim looked down.

_This might be my only chance to become a demon._

"Myoga is there any other safer way? "Kim asked. Myoga shook his head.

"That way is the one that you are most likely to survive. "Myoga frowned.

"Well then she's not doing it! There's no way! "Alyssa yelled but stoppedwhen Kim put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do it. "She said. Alyssa looked shocked.

"What? "She yelled.

"I'll be fine Alyssa. "Kim smiled and tried not to sound worried. Alyssa glared at her.

"Kim you could die! Die! You remember what that word means right? "Alyssa yelled. Kim nodded and looked over at Myoga.

"Could you show me where the cave is tomorrow morning? "She asked. Myoga looked confused.

"Umm yes I suppose. "He said. Kagome stood up.

"We will go to. You might need help. "She said. Kim nodded at Kagome as a thank you.

"Kagome! "Inuyahsa stood up. Kagome looked at him with a face that said sit all over it. Inuyasha gave up and sat back down. Sango smiled.

"We can ride Kirara. It'll be faster. "She said.

"Thanks so much everyone! "Kim sounded excited but Alyssa was still worried. Really all of them were but tried to be positive.

"Well we should get some rest then. "Miroku yawned. Every one else agreed and went to sleep. Kim lied awake for a while.

_Every thing will be okay. I'll become a demon. I'll live._

She nodded and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru woke up in a bad mood. He must of fallen asleep last night on Kim's bed. He stood up and growled. He would leave to find them as soon as possible.The demonwalked out onto the balcony and tried to locate Kim's sent. 

_She's gone too far. I can't smell her._

He told some servants to wake up Rin and Jaken and prepare Ah Un. Soon they were leaving the castle. Rin and Jaken kept looking up at Seshomaru confused about his look today. He looked more emotionless then ever. They would of thought he was dead if he wasn't walking right in front of them.

"Why are you so upset Lord Seshsomaru-sama? "Rin asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer he seemed to be in his own little world. Finally he stopped.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru-ama? "Jaken asked. Sesshomaru growled.

"They were here. I can smell them but there's many other smells. "He said.

_And one of them is my half brother. _

"Jaken stay here with Rin. "He said then ran off.

"He really has to stop doing that. "Rin sighed and sent an evil look to Jaken.

"Master Jaken. "She said.

"What Rin! "He snapped.

"Let's play! "She yelled and tackled Jaken.

"Tag your it! "She said running away. Jaken ran after her.

"Rin come back! Lord Sesshomaru told us to stay here! "He yelled.

**

* * *

**Kim, Alyssa, Sango, and Mroku were already on Kirara who was flying in the air. 

"I love this! "Kim yelled excited.

"Me too. "Miroku said looking at the girls that were around him. Sango smacked him.

"Shut up! "She growled. Inuyahsa was running beside them with Kagome and Shippo on his back. Kim was smiling but deep on the inside she was worried.

_I'll be okay. This is a good thing. I'll be a demon and Sesshomaru will accept me. If not then I'll hang out here. Inuyahsa is hot. But I couldn't do that to Kagome. Miroku is kind cute but.._

She looked back at Miroku.

_He's to Mirokuish._

Inuyahsa stopped running and looked back.

"What is it Inuyahsa? "Sango asked. Inuyahsa growled.

"Seshsomaru's coming! Hurry fly up really high so he won't see us. "Inuyasha said jumping up to grab Kirara. Kirara soared up into the sky just high enough so Sesshomaru wouldn't notice them. They looked down to see Sesshoamru come running. He stopped right under them and looked around.

"He must be looking for you. "Sango whispered to Kim.

"Shhh. "Inuyahsa glared at them. Kim and Sango nodded remembering his hearing. Kim watched him. She wanted to just jump down and let him catch her. Tell him her plan. Then he could help her. But she knew that would never happen. She sighed. Inuyahsa glared at her for making a noise. She mouthed the words 'sorry' . Inuyahsa nodded and looked at Sango. She nodded then softly kicked Kirara.

"Let's go. "She whispered into Kirara's ear. Kirara moved forward. Everyone watched as Sesshomaru walked under them following Kim's scent.

_Where is she? Her smell ends here. But now it's moving. She's no where around...unless_

Sesshomaru looked up and growled. He saw a little dot but he knew what that dot was. He growled.

"Come down here! "He yelled. Everyone looked shocked.

"He found us! "Shippo yelled. Kim looked down then sighed.

_Oh thats just perfect._

"This is so my luck. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru kept looking up.

"Wench! Come down before I go up there to get you! "He yelled. Kim looked hurt.

_He called me wench! Why that little!_

"Alyssa, Kim! Use Kirara to get to the cave. We'll stall Sesshomaru! "Inuyahsa said letting go of Kirara. Miroku and Sango jumped down also jumped down.

"Wait! Don't you remember what happened last time you left us on this thing alone! "Alyssa yelled down.

"Chill Alyssa. "Kim said calm.

"The caves not much farther. Every thing will be fine. "She said.

"Right Myoga? "Kim looked at Myoga on her shoulder. He nodded. Alyssa gave up and sighed.

"What ever. "She said and looked back at Seshsomaru and the others. Kim also did. Inuyahsa was yelling at him but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking up at them. Well ,more like glaring. Kim sighed.

_He'll get over it._

She faced north. They couldn't get to the cave soon enough.

**

* * *

**Well this is a cliffe! 

**carolsi13:**Thank you very much. Yes we don't want you to live with out laughter do we? You know whats really sad? I laugh at my storys to. It's kinda strange to laugh at your own jokes. Oh well I've always beeen a strange person.

**Kirarafourseasons:**(The polka? LOL!) Wow that is a really long name.. I can't even say that. trys to say Tsuransufurumachionu

**angel61991:**Ah yes suspense. A readers number one enemy.

**o0whitelily0o:**No! Not Sesshys fluff! Don't worry Sesshomaru I'll save you! Sesshomaru:-.- I'm doomed.

**shonuff64:**Wow O0 you really are hyper. Such a long review. If I wasn't so lazy I would have a comment for every sentence but I'm lazy.

**Shay45:**Yes another reviewer! I love it when read a story expecting a stupid one but find it a great one! I don't know how I do it either.

**SukeKawamoto:**I'm glad you like it. I'll do my best to email you every time I update:)

**iluvshessy:**I know wouldn't that be the best! Going into inuyahsa would make my life have meaning. I hate it when people just leave a story when like tons of people are reviewing. I only kinda stopped writing my zelda fic when people stopped reviewing. Plus my zelda freak month was over and it was Inuyahsa's turn.


	14. The Unnamed Chapter

**This Chapter has Been Edited--C.M.G**

The chappie is unnamed! I can't think of a name:(

**

* * *

Chapter 14:The unnamed chapter **

After another hour of traveling the cave finally came into sight.

"I thought you said we were almost there? "Alyssa said.

"I did. And it's right there. "Kim said pointing to the cave.

"I know but that was a hour ago! "Alyssa yelled. Myoga looked up at Kim.

"Kim? "He said. Kim looked down at him.

"Yeah Myoga? "Kim looked confused at his worried face.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is a chance you won't live. "He reminded her. Kim didn't answer. She looked back at the cave and sighed.

_I'll be okay. Things will be fine. I'll become a demon and my live my life here. _

She looked back to Myoga.

"Yeah. I'm sure. "She smiled trying to make it look like she wasn't scared. But Myoga and Alyssa could see she really was. They both looked worried about Kim. Alyssa mostly.

_What is she thinking? All of this just for Sesshomaru! He better respect her after this. He better hug her and say he loves her or some thing like that! Or I'll strangle him with that fluffy thing! But what if Kim doesn't make it? _

Kirara landed in front of the cave. Kim and Alyssa jumped off.

"Okay Kim. The sword is deep into the cave. We'll stay here and look out for Sesshomaru. "Myoga tried to sound brave. Kim shook her head.

"Myoga I know your just staying here just in case there's danger in the cave. You coward. "She smiled. Her and Alyssa walked to the caves opening. Kim stopped to take a deep breath. The cave looked so dark in the inside. Kim sighed and kept walking. Alyssa quickly followed.

"It's really dark in here. "Alyssa said. Kim nodded.

"Yeah to bad Ayla's not here. "Sim replied.

"Why? "Alyssa looked at her confused.

"Because she keeps a flash light in her purse. "Kim giggled.

"Now that I think about it she keeps every thing in her purse. "Alyssa smiled remembering the time they waited ten minutes to go to the mall just because Ayla had to stuff all her stuff into her new purse.

"Kim? "Alyssa stopped.

"What? "Kim turned around. It was to dark to see her cousins face.

"I really don't think you should do this. It's not worth the risk. "She said. Kim frowned.

"Alyssa. I've made up my mind. I'm going to do this. "Kim mumbled.

"Kim! This isn't all about you! Imagine me stuck here with out you? "Alyssa yelled. Kim sighed.

"Alyssa... "She said softly.

"Kim do you remember back when we lived two hours away from each other andI came down to your house for fourth of July? "Alyssa asked. Kim smiled. They had a great time that weekend.

"Then remember how I wanted to go home because I was home sick and you cried because you felt you would be alone? Because there was no one you could just hang out with? You said I had Aylaand I wouldn't understand how lonely you were! Now think of what your doing! "She yelled. Kim looked down.

"That was so long ago. "She laughed. Alyssa looked confused.

"Yeah, back when we were like eight. "Alyssa smiled.

"Remember how we went to my neighbors and got on the trampoline? "Kim asked. Alyssa smiled and nodded.

"Yeah the trampoline was great but your neighbors were so annoying. "Alyssa sat down. Kim also sat down.

"Yeah and when Wesley got stung by that be and when he cried he sounded like a monkey? "Kim and Alyssa laughed.

"I know it was so funny! "Alyssa said.

"You see Kim. Your life has been great and you have always been a human. "Alyssa said. Kim frowned.

"Just a human. That's all I'll really ever be to him. "Kim stood up.

"Unless I become a demon. "She yelled and ran towards the back of the cave. Alyssa hurried up after Kim.

"Kim! "Alyssa yelled. Kim ignored her and just kept running.

_I have to do this! Only a little bit more time and I'll be a demon!_

Kim saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

_Wow now I get that expression. Only a little further._

Kim was almost there. She was running as fast as she could. She wanted to become a demon as soon as possible.

_Almost there, Almost there!_

Kim was just about to enter the room. She grew excited. All her worries seemed to be flooding away. She felt like she was just flying into the room.

_Wait I am flying._

**Thump!**

"Ow. Make that tripping. "She corrected. At least she made it in the room. She looked around. The light she saw was coming from some candles in the corners of the room. She looked forward then gasped. There was a Japanese sword laying there in perfect condition. She crawled over to it.

"The Youkai Hengen Mi. "She whispered and examined the blade. It's sheath was a pale silver with some purple shines. The hint was a more shinny silver.

"Kim! "Alyssa repeated gasping for breath.

"Why...did...you..have..to..run..so fast? I can understand...you..wanting to get there..but..why so fast..? "She tried to say. Kim ignored her a kept looking at the sword.

_So this is the sword that will either kill me or make me into a demon._

Kim took a deep breath then picked up the sword. Alyssa ran over.

"Kim is that it? "Alyssa asked pointing to the sword. Kim shrugged.

"I guess. "She said. Both of them were silent for a while.

"So... "Alyssa said.

"Yeah. "Kim nodded. Alyssa looked worried again.

"Are you really going to do this? "Alyssa asked.

"I think we should wait. I'll show this to Myoga. Make sure this is the right sword. "Kim said softly. Alyssa nodded.

"Good idea! "She was happy she was going to wait.

"Kim! Alyssa! "Myoga yelled. They turned around.

"Myoga what are you doing here? Oh whatever this is the Youkai Hengen Mi right? "Kim held out the sword. Myoga jumped on it and examined it till he nodded.

"Yes this is indeed the sword. "He said. Alyssa sighed.

_I was hoping it wouldn't be._

"But that's not important. "Myoga yelled. Kim looked confused.

"Sesshomaru is coming! Kirara tried to stop him but she failed. "He began to panic.

"Is Kirara okay? "Kim looked worried. Myoga nodded.

"Yes but he will be here soon. "Myoga whispered. Kim nodded. Alyssa poked Kim then pointed to the sword.

_She's right I'd better hide this._

Kim complimented herself for wearing her jeans under her kimono. He slid the sword under her belt and hid it behind her kimono. Kim nodded and Alyssa started to freak.

"Myoga.. "Kim whispered but he was already gone.

_Coward _

Alyssa and Kim panicked a little when they could hear Sesshomaru's foot steps coming closer. Alyssa went into a corner and curled up.

"What are you doing? "Kim whispered.

"Hiding and I suggest you do the same. "Alyssa whispered back.

"He's just going to find you any way. "Kim whispered.

"Kim! Forget about your little boy friend and hide. Don't you want to turn into a demon first? "Alyssa glared. Kim frowned.

"Oh so now your all go for me turning into a demon. "She snapped. Alyssa's eyes grew wide and looked at Kim.

"Kim... "She said.

"Shh, That big jerk will hear you. "Kim whispered. Alyssa's eyes stayed glued to her.

"Uh Kim, you shouldn't talk about Sesshomaru-sama that way. "Alyssa faked a smile.

"Oh so now you want to be nice to him? He's such a jerk. A jerk, a doof, a bad mannered ,human hating ,stupid, poop face, and... "Kim looked at Alyssa's face that wasn't shocked any more but more like afraid. Kim realized something.

"And he's standing right behind me. Right? "Kim looked in horror as Alyssa slowly nodded. Kim looked shocked.

_Just turn around Kim. No wait don't turn around. Oh stop being such a sissy and turn around. No wait he'll kill you._

Kim jumped a little when she heard a soft growl.

_Okay don't turn around now. Don't turn around. The one thing you don't want to do is turn around._

Since Kim was such a expert at not following orders she slowly turned around to find a red eyed Sesshomaru glaring at her.

"Oh Sesshomaru.. Hi.. "She gave a fake smile. He growled. Kim turned around to face Alyssa again. Alyssa had stood up and they were still in the corner. Kim glared at Alyssa for getting them trapped in the corner. Alyssa shrugged. Kim made a face that said 'What do you mean shrug? ' Alyssa fake smiled. Kim looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama. Your not mad about us leaving right? We were planning on coming back really we were! I promise! "Kim tried to use baby steps to get away from the angry Taiyoukai.

_Okay when he's starring at you with red eyes for so long it gets a little scary. Where's Rin when you need her?_

Sesshomaru continued to glare at her.

"Sesshomaru...I promise we were planning on coming back. We just had to ask one of Inuyahsa's friends some thing. "She smiled.

"Oh really? "He growled. Kim stepped a little bit further.

"Yeah. Then we were planning on coming right back after we got the answer. "She lied.

_And after I turned into a demon._

"And you didn't ask me because? "He asked. Kim gulped.

"Well I didn't think you would know. "She smiled.

_Please fall for it. Please fall for it._

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Ah yes. I wouldn't know. After all I am a..oh what did you say again. Ah yes. A stupid poop face. "He snapped. Alyssa giggled. Kim and Sesshomaru both looked at her. Kim confused and Sesshomaru glaring.

"What could possibly be funny at a time like this? "Kim yelled. Alyssa kept giggling.

"He said poop. "She said pointing at Sesshomaru. Kim's was...actually there's no words to describe Kim's face. Sesshomaru looked at Alyssa strangely. Then at Kim who was in couldn't believe her ears. He sighed and his eyes went back to white.

_Why is it so hard to kill these girls?_

"Alyssa you idiot! "Kim yelled. She hadn't noticed Sesshomaru's eyes go back to normal.

"What are you thinking! The guys about to kill me and you giggle because he said poop! "She screamed. Sesshomaru smirked. It amused him when she was so mad. Like a show. Alyssa giggled again.

"What now! "Kim yelled.

"Now you said poop. "Alyssa laughed. Kim got a face that looked like this: -.- then turned around to Sesshomaru.

"Please kill me. "She said. He quickly stopped smirking and looked at her emotionless. Kim sighed.

_At least his eyes aren't red any more._

Alyssa stood up and walked next to Kim.

"Let's go. And don't try to escape again or I will kill you. "She said then started to walk. Alyssa looked at Kim.

"But Sesshomaru.. "Kim said. Alyssa started to giggle again. Sesshomaru and Kim looked at her.

"What? "Kim snapped.

"You said but. "Alyssa fell down laughing. Kim looked at her friend confused then sighed.

"Alyssa what the heck is wrong with you tonight? "She asked.

"Well I was just so worried earlier. I feel extra happy now. "She said still laughing. Sesshomaru glared at Kim.

"Worried about what? "He asked. Kim stepped back a little.

"Oh she was ummm. worried you would kill us once we came back. "She kinda lied. Sesshomaru turned around and continued walking.

_It's understandable for her to fear me._

They followed him back to where Rin and Jaken were waiting.

"Kim-chan! Alyssa-chan! "Rin yelled giving a hug to Kim.

"Rin was worried you wouldn't be coming back! "She said.

"Sorry for worrying you Rin. "Kim smiled. Jaken ran up to Alyssa.

"Alyssa-chan! "He yelled then went for the hug. Alyssa stepped to the side so Jaken just went right by her.

"Don't even think about it you mutant toad. "She snapped. Rin and Kim giggled. Sesshomaru looked bored.

"Time to go back to the castle. "He said and began walking. Kim, Alyssa, and Rin jumped on Ah Un and with in an hour they were back at the castle.

When they entered two servants took Kim and Alyssa back to their rooms.

"We're lucky we're not in the dungeon. "Kim whispered. Alyssa nodded. After the servants left they went into Kim's room.

"Okay I'm going to do it now. "Kim said taking out the sword.

"Now? "Alyssa yelled.

"Shh. "Kim warned. Alyssa nodded.

"Now? "She whispered.

"Yeah. I got to get it over with. "Kim said and starred at the blade.

"But.. "Alyssa began. Kim shook her head.

"Myoga said that no blood would go any where other then the sword and my body. "Alyssa sighed and gave up.

"He also said you will fall into a deep sleep and **if** you wake up, you'll wake up a demon. "Alyssa said.

"I should try my best not to scream. "Kim said. Alyssa's face turned pale.

"Kim.. "She mumbled.

"Alyssa? "Kim looked at her. Alyssa tackled her with a hug.

"Promise you'll make it! Okay? "She said closing her eyes so she wouldn't cry. Kim smiled and nodded.

"I promise. "She whispered. Alyssa let go of her then smiled.

"You should probably leave. "Kim said worried. Alyssa nodded then walked to the door.

"Promise? "She repeated. Kim nodded and Alyssa walked out. Kim sat on her bed starring at the sword.

_I just have to stab my self any where. _

She rolled up her right sleeve.

_But it has to go all the way through. So if I stab my arm... It wouldn't make a difference if the sword sucks out all my blood. _

Kim took the sword and pointed it at her arm. She took a deep breath.

_This is it. I'll make it._

Kim closed her eyes and pushed the sword into her arm. Strangely she felt no pain. She wanted to look down and make sure she hadn't missed blacked out before she could.

**

* * *

****The end!**

No I'm just kidding. Scared you for a moment didn't I? Muahahaha I'm so evil.

**angel61991:**The cliffie has tortured you! Ha! Well I updated...So yeah...

**shonuff64:**O.O Two huge messages... Wow! I don't know what to say. But yes barney is the scariest thing ever. My buddy icon on aim has a picture of him then it says He's coming to get you. It makes me laugh.


	15. Just a dream?

**This Chapter has been Edited---C.M.G**

A chapter! Chapter 15! I can't believe it! Enjoy the chappie. (Does the chapter 15 dance)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15:Just a dream?

Kim slowly opened her eyes. What had happened last night? She remembered stabbing the sword into her arm but it didn't hurt. She looked over at her arm. There was no sword, no scar, nothing. She sighed.

_Maybe it was just a dream._

She sat up and frowned. What a disappointment. She stood up and walked in front of her mirror. She was expecting to see her human normal face, with ocean blue eyes and thick red hair. But...

"AHHHHH! "She screamed. She backed away from the mirror and looked more closely. Her hair was still red but with silver roots. Once her hair grew out it would be completely silver.

_Wow I look like a girl Sesshomaru._

She fingered her forehead with there was a purple crescent moon and she had one purple stripe on each cheek to match. She couldn't believe her eyes.

_Is this just another part of the dream._

She pinched herself.

"Ow. Nope not a dream. "She mumbled.

"Oh my god! "She yelled looking at her new pointy ears. She finally turned away from the mirror. She could hear and smell all sorts of things.

_Lets see. Alyssa's sleeping, Rin is just waking up I think. And Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru's coming this way! _

She quickly ran to the door and held it shut with her back.

"I can't let him see me yet. "She mumbled.

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru woke up earlier that morning. He decided work was not the best thing to do and went for a little walk around the castle. It was quite a peaceful day. He was relieved when the servants had told him Kim didn't try to escape again. But his peaceful day didn't last long. 

"AHHHHH! "He jumped at the sudden scream.

_What the? That was Kim's scream._

He ran down to Kim's room.

_Damn. They were right. All these halls are pointless and too easy to get lost in!_

He growled and ran faster.

_I'll follow her scent...wait...some things wrong. I can smell a small amount or Kim's normal sent but there's a demon one too...It's almost as if the two smells joined together._

He glared down the halls till he finally came to Kim's room. There hadn't been any other screams but he still wanted to make sure. He went to open the door but couldn't.

"Kim! What's wrong? "He yelled.

"Uh.. Nothings wrong. "She lied. Sesshomaru glared at the door.

"Then why did you scream? "He asked.

"There was a spider, a nasty one. But it's gone know. "She replied.

"Then why is there a demon scent in there with you? "He snapped. Kim was silent for a second.

"Ummm..It's a new kind of perfume. I guess it must smell like a demon. "Sesshomaru didn't buy it. He knew some thing was up but would have to wait till later to find out.

"Let me in anyway, "He put his hand on the door knob.

"No! "She yelled.

"What? "He snapped. Kim thought for a moment.

"I'm changing. "She kinda lied. Really she was...from a human to a demon. Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Well hurry up then so I can come in! "He growled. Kim started to panic.

"Ummm, I don't know what kimono to wear. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Then wear the blue one! "He yelled. Kim giggled.

_Sesshomaru giving fashion advice? This could be fun._

"Which blue one? "She smiled. He sighed again.

"The plain blue one! "He back away from the door.

_This could take a while._

"Nah I don't feel like wearing that one. "She smirked.

"Wear it any way! "He yelled. Kim sighed.

_There goes my fun._

"One second. "She put the kimono on then went to her backpack. She took out a like round tube and smeared a green goo all over her face.

_If I just hide the marking.. But what about my ears. _

She took her hair and made sure it wasn't tucked behind her ears.

"That'll have to do. "She sighed.

_I hope he doesn't notice the silver roots. _

She opened the door.

"Hey Sesshomaru. "She smiled. He gasped and backed up.

"What happened to your face? "He yelled. Kim smirked.

"It's a cream from where I come from. It keeps your skin nice and smooth. "She said. He stepped a little bit closer and examined the goo.

"Are you sure it's not a demon trying to suck the life out of you? "He asked. Kim giggled.

"I'm sure. Now what do you want? "She asked. He ignored her. He couldn't stop starring at the green stuff. Kim sighed.

"If you don't want any thing then go away. I'm busy! "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked down at her. She seemed to have more temper today.

"Actually I did want to talk to you about... "He began but Kim went back inside her room.

"To bad. "She slammed the door right in front of him. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. Had a weak human girl just slammed the door on him? Him! The Lord Sesshomaru-sama! The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands! And she felt she could just slam the door on him.

"Open this door human! "He growled. Kim was on the other side hiding her laughter.

_That was great! His face was priceless!_

She tucked her hair behind her pointy ears while walking towards the mirror. She gasped.

"No way! "She yelled. Her eyes had turned from blue to gold! Kim smiled.

"Oh my god! "She yelled again.

"What? Whats wrong? "Sesshomaru yelled from behind the door. Kim looked at the door strangely.

_He's still there? _

"Umm it was nothing. The spider just came back. "She lied.

"Well let me in so I can kill it! "He sounded annoyed. Kim smirked.

"That's okay. "She sat down on her bed and looked at her wrist. There were very light purple lines like the ones on her cheeks.

_Okay I know I'm turning into a dog demon! This is the coolest!_

Sesshomaru banged on the door.

"Let me in now! "He yelled.

"He sounds angry. "Kim mumbled.

"I am angry! "He knocked on the door hard. Kim sighed.

_He can't come in here. He can't see my eyes! And there's no way to hide them._

She reached into her backpack.

_Damn. Out of all the school days why did I pick that day to not bring my sun glasses._

"Fine I'll come in! "Sesshomaru pushed the door open and walked in. Kim quickly shut her eyes.

"Sesshomaru I told you not to come in! "She yelled. Sesshomaru stood there just starring at her.

_Why isn't he saying any thing?_

Kim opened her eyes slightly to see he was just starring at her confused. Kim closed her eyes again.

_What is he starring at? My markings are covered. My kimono's to long to see my wrist. My eyes are closed. My ears...are...oh crap._

Kim felt her ears and found her hair still tucked behind them. She scowled herself.

_I guess I should tell him now._

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kim why are your ears pointed?"He asked trying to keep a bored tone. Kim sighed and stood up. Sesshomaru kept watching her as she walked over to her mirror and whipped off the green stuff with a small towel. Her markings were now visible. Sesshomaru just kept starring at her.

"I guess your wondering what happened? "She asked. He nodded slightly.

"Well you see this morning I woke up a demon! "She said excited. He sat down on her bed.

"How? Does this have anything to do with you seeing Inuyasha and his friend? "His voice sounded angry. Kim frowned.

_I can't tell him! Then he'll know and it will be a huge mess. Alyssa was right what was I thinking?_

"Um...kinda. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What happened then? "He asked. Kim nodded.

_What ever I'm just going to tell him._

"Well... "She took a deep breath.

"IwasallmadbecauseyouwerebeingmeantomesinceIwasahumandnotademonsoIwentlookingforMyoga

becauseIthoughthewouldknowawaytoturnmeintoademon.

HetoldmeabouthowtherewasthisswordandwhenitstabbedyouitwouldsendbloodfromthisdemonKatashiintoyou

soIwentoutlookingfortheswordbutIwasworriedbecauseifitdidn'tput

Katashi'sbloodinmethenitwouldsuckoutmybloodandsolastnightI

tooktheriskandstabbeditthroughmtarmandwhenIwokeupIwasademon. "She took another deep breath. She had said that a little to fast. (For those that can't read it it's just explaining what happened) But to her surprise Sesshomaru understood every word..and he didn't look to happy about it.

"That..is..the dumbest thing I've ever heard a human do! "He yelled. Kim backed away.

"What? "Kim looked confused.

"You went and risked your life just so I would be nicer to you! "He growled. Kim glared.

_After all of that he doesn't even care?_

She growled.

"You know what Sesshomaru. I use to think you were really awesome and cool! And that maybe there was a little bit of a gentleman in you! Now all I see is a big...big... "She thought hard.

"Actually there is no word to describe you! "She yelled and ran past him out of the room. He watched her as she ran out. His glared eased and he almost looked upset.

_Damn._

He walked out of the room and looked around. She was in Alyssa's room yelling.

"Who does he think he is? "Kim yelled.

"I know! After every thing you went through! He has the nerve to say something like that? "Alyssa yelled equally mad.

"You could of died! "She continued.

"But does he care? Nooooo... I'm still nothing but a stupid human in a demon's body! "Kim growled.

"Come on we're leaving. We can find Inuyasha and his friends. "She snapped and walked towards the balcony. Sesshomaru decided it was time to make his move and barged into the room.

"Sesshomaru... "Alyssa glared at him. Kim's back was turned to him. She didn't want to turn around and look at him. He sighed.

"Alyssa, leave. I wish to speak to Kim alone. "He say. Alyssa frowned.

"No! Aint no way! You already had a chance at that! But you blew it! You know what you are, a big old poop face! "She yelled. Kim smirked.

"Leave. "He growled. Alyssa turned around.

"No! "She snapped.

"Just leave! "Sesshomaru yelled. Kim turned around.

"If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to jerk! "She walked over to him.

"I don't know why you think she would leave! Come on are you that stupid? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her then sighed.

"Fine. If she won't leave we will. "He grabbed Kim's wrist and dragged her out to the balcony.

"Hey! Let me go you big old fart! "Kim yelled trying to pull her wrist out of his hand. Sesshomaru smirked at the insult.

"Your strange comments. "He said. Kim glared up at him.

"Shut up and let me go! "She growled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Yeah let her go! "Alyssa yelled. Sesshomaru ignored them and closed the balcony door so Alyssa could not hear them. She ran up to the glass door and began pounding on it. Her mouth moved as she yelled out insults that their demon ears could hear. For a while they just starred at her. Watching her make funny movements with her hands. Kim couldn't help but giggle. Sesshomaru watched slightly amused.

Eventually Alyssa gave up and walked out of the room. Kim stopped giggling. Her and Sesshomaru were now alone. He looked down at her then sighed.

"Kim.. "He began. She let her rage out.

"Don't Kim me! Who do you think you are? I went through all of that just so you would accept me better and you say I'm the most stupid human you ever met! I can't believe how stuck up you are! "

"Yes I.. "He tried to get a word in but Kim wouldn't allow it.

"And another thing! Get over your self! You act like your better then every one else, Oh look at me! I'm Lord Sesshomaru! I'm the best! I have no emotions. Now do what I say or I'll kill you. "She looked up at him kinda expecting him to be mad. His eyes to be red. But instead he looked hurt, Upset. Kim frowned.

_Congratulations Kim. You finally brought emotion to Lord Sesshomaru's face._

She sighed.

"Can I talk now? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim nodded her head.

"I'm...sorry. "He mumbled. Kim looked at him surprised.

**

* * *

**

Le gasp! Sesshomaru said sorry? What will Kim do? Will she accept this? Will they fall for each other? Or will every thing go wrong? And what the heck did Jaken do with that stuffed bear? Find the answers in the next chapter. (well maybe not the stuffed bear question. I don't think anyone knows. Or wants to know...)

**Kirarafourseasons:**lol I love the hamster dance. I'm not sure but I think I messed up with the reviews last time. I like thought your review was some one Else's I think. So sorry bout that. It was late! Any way sorry for the scare. I just couldn't resist.

**AnimeLoverK:**Oh no! Don't die! your parents could sue me!

**shonuff64:**lol. Yeah I've heard some of your maid story but I've been so busy between writing my story, soccer,getting ready for school and parent I haven't had much time. My mom doesn't look at me like I'm a phys co since shes the family nut.

**ANIMEGURL:**muahahaha. I'm evil. The cliffhanger is evil. Every thing is evil! Destruction...very evil.

**carolsi13:**updated Updated Updated! I loved that line too. I just had to add it. Yes Kim is the main character. At first it was going to be Kim and Alyssa but then the focus turned to Kim.

**angel61991:**Now you know what happens. But what will happen now? It makes you wonder...


	16. Sesshomaru Can't Hold it In Any Longer!

**This Chapter has Been Updated---C.M.G**

I'm so sad! School starts tomorrow and that means less time for fanfiction. I'll do my best to keep updating fast. I hope I have teacher that don't give a lot of homework. Any way here's the chappie.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16:Sesshomaru Can No Longer Hold It In!

"I'm...sorry. "He mumbled. Kim looked at him surprised. He also looked slightly surprised.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"What did you just say? "Kim asked.

"Uh nothing. "He turned away. Kim smirked.

"Oh! You said some thing all right! You said sorry! "She sounded so excited. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

_All I have to do is say sorry and she forgives me?_

Kim could barely hold in her excitement.

_Sesshomaru said sorry to me! The one kind thing I never thought he was able to say he said to me! My life is now complete._

"Kim is something wrong? "Sesshomaru asked. Her face had a mixture of emotions on it. Disbelief, happiness, freaked out and of course confusion. Kim nodded.

"It's okay! "She yelled and tackled him for a hug. Sesshomaru tried to back away but he wasn't fast enough.

"I'm so happy! You actually said sorry to me! You have no idea how much this means to me! "She said still hugging him. Sesshomaru looked down at Kim in shock.

_Okay what now? Don't show any emotion. Just stay calm...But she's hugging me! _

He argued with himself while Kim enjoyed every second of this great moment.

_Am I really hugging Sesshomaru? Dude I'll be so pissed if I wake up and this is all just a dream._

She looked up at Sesshomaru who looked to be deep in thought. Kim giggled.

_That look on his face is just priceless! Man I wish I had my camera._

Sesshomaru sighed.

_She's a demon now. It's okay for a little hug. Just a little one. It'll make her happy. Okay. I'll do it to make her happy._

He slowly moved his arms. He seemed almost unable to move them. Kim smiled.

_He's gonna hug back. He's gonna hug back! Yes! Go Kim. It's your birthday, It's your birthday!_

Sesshomaru relaxed a little when he saw Kim smile. He moved his arms so they were almost touching her back but went to a sudden stop.

Kim looked up. Sesshomaru's face had changed to almost a shocked one. You know like O.O. His head had tilted a little bit. She backed up.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? "She asked. Sesshomaru turned his head but kept the rest of his body frozen and glared. Kim followed his eyes to her balcony.

"You keep those filthy claws away from her you perv! "Alyssa was standing there with a sack in one hand and throwing a rock up and down in the other. Kim couldn't help but fall down laughing. She was angry with Alyssa for ruining the great moment but it was just to funny.

"Kim hurry and run away! I'll take care of him! "Alyssa yelled throwing more rocks at Sesshomaru. He blocked all of them except for one that hit him right in the middle of his forehead. Kim rolled around laughing. Sesshomaru growled.

"Would you stop that? "He yelled. Alyssa got out another rock.

"No way! Now leave Kim alone! "She yelled and tossed the rock. Sesshomaru caught the rock and sent it back flying to Alyssa.

"Ah! "She quickly ducked just in time for the rock to miss her.

"Ha! You missed! "She yelled. But there was no Sesshomaru. Just Kim who was about to pass out from laughing so much. Alyssa smiled.

"That's right you better run away! "She cried. Kim finally stood up.

"You (giggle) idiot (giggle) he said (giggle) sorry! "She yelled trying to sound mad but couldn't. Alyssa starred at her.

"Oh. "She mumbled.

_That's not good._

Alyssa ran out of Kim's room and into her own. Kim had finally stopped laughing and stood up.

"Kim! Did you say he said sorry? "Alyssa asked stepping out onto the balcony. Kim nodded.

"Yup. "She had the biggest smile on her face.

"But he was about to hug you! So it's good thing I had those rocks. Huh? "Alyssa smirked. Kim looked at her. Her big smile stayed but her eyes showed anger.

"Hey Kim your eyes are gold now. Cool. "Alyssa pointed. Kim walked towards Alyssa.

"Umm Kim? "Alyssa said with fear.

"You ruined it. "Kim growled.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru was sitting on his own balcony's railing watching Kim and Alyssa. They didn't notice him. He raised an eye brow when he saw Kim walking towards Alyssa with the freakiest look ever on her face.

"You ruined it! "He heard her yell. Sesshomaru wanted to crack up laughing when he saw Kim strangling Alyssa. Not hard enough to kill her but enough for her to get the point.

"Don't ever ever ever do that again! He was about to hug me then you show up with your rocks! "She yelled. Alyssa got out of Kim's strangle and ran to the other side of the balcony.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you wanted him to hug you! "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru continued to watch.

"Of course I did! Do you not know me or something? I've only had a crush on him since like forever! "Kim yelled then tackled Alyssa. Sesshomaru looked shocked.

_Did she just say...no she couldn't of._

"Geez I'm sorry! "Alyssa yelled.

"Sorry? Sorry is not going to get me a hug from Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled back. Her face had a twisted crazy look and even her movements made her seem insane. Sesshomaru couldn't help it. He'd been holding it in way to long. He fell off the railing laughing. Kim and Alyssa looked over to see where the laughing was coming from.

"That's..Sesshomaru. "Alyssa mumbled. Kim turned pale.

_Crap! I bet he heard me. Wait Sesshomaru is laughing?_

Kim looked over at his balcony confused.

"What is he laughing about? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru sat up on his knees and rested his arms on the railing. He looked up at the two girls starring at him. After a few seconds of starring he fell back with laughter. Kim and Alyssa each got an anime style sweat drop.

"Hey that was our first sweat drop! "Kim yelled. Alyssa looked less then excited.

"Oh joy, but what about Sir. Laughs a lot over there? "Alyssa pointed at Sesshomaru. They watched as he laughed his brains out.

"Think he's drugged? "Kim whispered. Alyssa shrugged.

"Maybe. " Sesshomaru still heard this and laughed even harder until finally he stopped completely and fell backwards.

"Umm he stopped. "Alyssa said. Kim nodded.

"So why isn't he getting up? "Alyssa asked. Kim looked a little worried.

"Let's go check. " She said and ran off the balcony.

"Wait up! "Alyssa yelled running after her. Kim was already down the hall looking for Sesshomaru's room.

"Which way? "Alyssa asked finally keeping up with her.

"I don't know! I've never been in Sesshomaru's room before. "She sighed.

"Well then just follow your nose Ms.Demon. "Alyssa teased. Kim smirked.

"Good idea. But I'm new at this so it could take a while. "Kim looked around sniffing the air,

_I feel like a dog. This is kinda strange._

Finally Kim found his scent. She giggled.

"What? "Alyssa asked. Kim pointed to a door they were standing right in front of.

"That's his room. "She giggled. Alyssa sighed.

"Of course it is. " Kim opened the door and walked in. She looked around. His room was very similar to hers. A big bed, a mirror, some plants and paintings. Nothing to exciting. Alyssa looked around.

"I expected like pelts and stuff. "She said. Kim nodded.

"Yeah this room looks so normal. "Alyssa agreed. Then Kim remembered why they came there in the first place. She ran out onto the balcony. Sesshomaru was still laying there. And he was smiling. Not a smirk or any thing like that! A real smile. Kim leaned down next to him.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Wake up Fluffy. "She poked him. Alyssa stepped out.

"What's up? "She asked. Kim shrugged.

"I think he passed out form laughing so much. "She giggled. Alyssa smiled.

"So what do we do now? "Alyssa said poking his forehead.

"What are you doing? "Kim asked.

"I always wondered is there was something cool that happened when you poke the moon. "Alyssa said. Kim sighed.

"That's so stupid. "She said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kim. Did you call him Fluffy? "Kim nodded.

"Yeah people gave him that nick name because he has that big fluffy... "Kim looked down at Sesshomaru's fluff and smirked. She moved her hand right above the fluff. Sesshomaru's face changed into a glare. Kim quickly brought her hand back.

_Is he awake?_

She leaned in closer to his face to see. He looked like he was asleep. Alyssa watched.

"Kim. Your getting pretty close. "She mumbled.

"So? I want to see if he's awake. "Kim snapped and leaned in a little further.

"Sesshomaru? Are you awake? "She asked. He didn't move. Kim sighed.

"I guess not. "She said and moved her hand again above the fluff. She watched Sesshomaru's face as her hand went down further and further until it was touching the fluff. Kim moved her hand across it as if she was petting a dog.

"It's so soft. "She smiled. Alyssa sat back.

"I think it's fur. "Kim said. Alyssa looked at Sesshomaru's face then started to panic.

"Kim! "She yelled.

"What? "She growled.

"Look at Sesshomaru's face! "Alyssa said. Kim frowned.

"Yes I already know how good he looks when he sleeps. "She snapped. Alyssa's eyes grew wide.

"Kim. I would really look if I were you. "Alyssa giggled. Kim sighed and looked over at his face.

"Oh no. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru's eyes were now open and starring right at her. Kim gasped then noticed she was still petting the fluff.

"Opps sorry. "She said quickly pulling her hand off the fur. Sesshomaru sat up and kept looking at her. Kim starred at him confused.

"What? "She asked. Sesshomaru said nothing.

"What? Is there something on my face? "She asked again. Sesshomaru shook his head and stood up.

"Hey what were you looking at? "Kim yelled.

"Just noticing how different you are as a demon. "He said and walked away.

"Well is that a good thing? "Kim also stood up. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It just might be. "He said then walked out.

**

* * *

**

There chapter 16! Love it! I command you to love the chapter and this whole story! You must obey.

**darkandevil:**Yes it is the best! The best of the best! Here's the next chapter.

**angel61991**: I know isn't the thought of Sessy saying sorry just surprises you! I would love to see him say that on the show.

**carolsi13:** O.O It kinda did sound wrong. And I just love Fluffy so I guess I got most of my "figure" from him.( Even though I don't really know what that means.)

**Inuhikoru:**I shall always keep writing. For writing is my passion! Yeah that sounded a little cheesy I know. I'm glad you like the story. It still has a far way to go and I'm thinking of a nice sequel.

**Kirarafourseasons:**lol Yeah sister can be annoying. I don't have one after seeing how my cousins Alyssa and Ayla get along sometimes I can tell. Fluffy Power!(Sorry I just had to say that. I just love fluffy so much)


	17. What am I! A dog!

**This Chapter has Been Edited---C.M.G**

Omg! It took two mornings to write this chapter! Darn school, anyway here you go.

**

* * *

Chapter 17:What am I? A dog! **

"Kim-chan! "Rin yelled as Alyssa and Kim walked into the dinning hall.

"Good morning Rin. "Kim smiled.

_I guess she noticed I'm a demon. Hehehe I'm a demon. I'M A DEMON!_

"Kim-chan are you a demon? "Rin asked. Kim didn't hear her.

_I'm a demon. I'm a demon. I'm a demon. I'm a demon. _

"Kim-chan? "Rin looked confused.

"I'm a demon! "Kim screamed. Every one looked at her strange. Kim looked around the room at all the eyes starring at her.

"Opps sorry. "She blushed a little then sat in her seat.

"Hey wheres Sesshomaru? "Kim asked looking at Sesshomaru's empty seat.

"And Jaken's not here too. "Alyssa said.

"Lord Sesshomaru will be arriving shortly. Master Jaken will not be joining us. Something about a stuffed bear. "A servant told them. Kim and Alyssa shivered at the thought.

"I don't even want to know. "Alyssa whispered. Kim nodded.

"Kim-chan? "Kim looked at Rin.

"Yeah? "

"How did you become a demon? "Rin asked. Kim sighed.

_I can't tell her I stabbed myself with a sword that had an evil demons blood in it. She might freak out._

"Umm. It was magic. "Kim smiled. Rin looked confused for a second then nodded.

"Okay I'm starving lets eat! "Alyssa leaned back in her chair.

"We have to wait for Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin whined.

"Well whats taking him so long? "Alyssa looked at Kim.

"How should I know? "Kim snapped.

"Smell him out. "Alyssa yelled. Kim glared.

"Just because I'm a demon now doesn't mean we can solve every little problem with my super senses. "She growled.

"What ev. You poo face. "Alyssa smirked. Rin giggled. Kim stood up.

"Fine. I'll go find him! I'll probably get lost again. But who cares? "She snapped.

"That won't be needed. "Every one turned to the door where Sesshomaru was walking in.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru? Did you know Kim turned into a demon magically? "Rin greeted. Sesshomaru looked at Kim.

"Yes I did. Kim. "He said. Kim glared a him.

"What? "She sounded angry.

"You should of been able to smell me coming. Or at least of heard me. "He said while sitting down. Kim wanted to scream.

"The next time someone says something like that I'll... "Kim was about to finish but Sesshomaru spoke again.

"As an inuyoukai you will be expected to have an advanced hearing and smell. I will train you this afternoon. "He said then gave the servants the signal to bring out the food.

"Train me? What am I, a dog? "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes a dog demon. "He smirked. Kim growled.

"Fine. "She gave up and sat back down.

"But don't expect me to be happy about it. "She warned.

"I didn't think you would. "Servants came out with plates of food again. But this time Kim covered her nose.

"What's wrong? "Alyssa looked worried.

"There's so many smells. "She whined. Sesshomaru kept smirking.

"Whip that grin off your face before I do! "Kim yelled still covering her nose so her voice was a squeaky. Rin and Alyssa laughed.

"This is why you need to train. I probably have better smell then you and I'm not even flinching at the smell. "He said in a 'Hahaha I'm better then you' tone. Kim glared.

"It just surprised me! That's all. Excuse me for not being a demon my whole life and not having time to get use to these kinds of things. "She kinda snapped and yelled.

"Your excused. "He smirked. Kim opened her mouth to follow up with another rude comment but decided against it. She sat back in her chair and glared at the food.

"Now that that's settled..Lets eat! "Alyssa said and started stuffing the food into her face. Rin nodded and also began the stuffing. Sesshomaru slowly ate since he actually had manners. Kim just sat there a starred.

"Go on Kim. Dig in. "Alyssa said swallowing her food.

"Yes Kim do dig in. "Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well aren't we mister funny today. "Kim teased. Sesshomaru looked confused for a second then remembered back to his little laughing fit.

"That was not in my power to control. I believe it was a spell or something of that manner. "He said. Kim smiled.

"Oh come on. You laughed. Big deal, it's something normal people do. "Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Perhaps normal people do but demons do not. "Kim rolled her eyes.

_Gosh. More with the demons are better then humans. Humans should be demon's slaves._

"Please spare me the lecture. "Kim sighed.

"I'll just wait till training. Then I'll tell you all about it. "He said. Kim growled. She hated lectures. Just somebody who thought they were smart trying to tell her something she didn't know or agree with.

"I hope you choke on a pancake. "She mumbled. Alyssa giggled.

"I swear do you guys ever stop? "She asked.

"Stop what? "Sesshomaru growled.

"Flirting. "Alyssa said. Kim and Sesshomaru each turned a little red (Sesshomaru's barely noticeable) and looked at each other.

"You idiot! How could you ever think that I would flirt with him? That's just nasty. "Kim yelled at Alyssa.

"And the thought of 'flirting' as you call it with a weak human who just became a demon because of her own stupidity is also 'nasty' . "Sesshomaru stood up.

"Kim be ready for training in an hour. I'll meet you in the garden. Don't ask for directions, I want you to figure this one out on your own. "He walked away. Kim growled.

"This isn't fair! "She yelled after him.

"I don't care. "He yelled back already walking in the hall way behind the door.

**

* * *

**

"This is impossible. "Kim thought out loud.

_How can a garden that big be so hard to find?_

She was now wearing her normal clothes from her own world. She always had an extra set since you never really knew one there would be a surprise sleep over at Alyssa's.

"This is hopeless. "She sighed then leaned against a wall.

_I can smell the flowers but can't find them._

"Maybe is I do some random exploring I'll get lucky. "She began walking again.

_Great Sesshomaru's not going to be happy. But why should I care. He's a jerk. A really cute jerk but still a jerk._

"Kim! Hurry up! "Sesshomaru's voice yelled. Kim growled.

"Shut up! I'm trying Mr. I know every thing about nothing! "She yelled back hoping he didn't actually hear that.

"I heard that! "He yelled. Kim sighed.

_Great even when we're in completely separate rooms he finds ways to be rude._

Kim kept walking. The scent was getting stronger. She was kinda thankful Sesshomaru had yelled. It gave her a great lead.

"It took you long enough. "He growled when Kim finally stepped into the garden.

"Oh shut up. "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked her up and down.

"What are you wearing? "He asked. Kim glared.

"I figured it would be easier to move around in this then in a kimono. So I changed. "She smiled.

"That was stupid. "He said. Kim went from a smile to a glare.

"What? "She mumbled.

"It was stupid. You could be in a battle any time. Most of the time in your kimono. You have to get use to it. "He sighed.

"Oh well. Just wear your kimono tomorrow. "He said.

"Now close your eyes. "He said. Kim looked at suspiciously.

"Why? "She questioned.

"Just do it. "He snapped. Kim nodded then closed her eyes.

"Now I am going to hide. You are to locate my smell and find me. The challenge is the flowers scents will cover mine. You must focus on that one sent. "He said. Kim nodded.

"Sounds easy enough. "She shrugged. Sesshomaru ran to hide.

"CanI open my eyes now? "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Hey Sesshoma--ah! "She whined. A rock was sent flying at her head.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes. "She said rubbing her head and opening her eyes.

"Now where did that freak go? "She looked around.

"Follow your nose not your eyes. "A servant behind her said,

"Where did you come from? "She turned around.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to help a little. "He said. Kim nodded.

"This exercise is to improve your smell not your eyes. Find Lord Sesshomaru's smell and follow it. "Kim sighed.

"Fine. "She began sniffing the air. There were so many smells but none like Sesshomaru's. Kim walked forward a little. Then sniffed again. Then walked back. She began to giggle.

"What? "The servant asked.

"This just reminds me of a game we have back where I'm from. "She smiled.

"Oh? "The servant looked interested.

"Well the game has at least two players. One will hide something while the other closes their eyes. Then after person number one is done hiding it the other player must try and find it. But they get clues when the hider says either cold, hot, warm, freezing, or flaming hot. The hotter the better. "She explained. The servant nodded.

"Sounds interesting. "He said. Kim agreed.

"Now to find that big doofus. "Kim said and sniffed around.

_Wait he has to be in the direction the rock came from._

She turned the way the rock hit her and walked. The servant slowly behind her.

_Okay now wheres that little bugger?_

She sniffed again.

"Wow. "She seemed impressed.

"What have you found him? "The servant looked amazed.

"No. "She shook her head.

"These flowers just smell so good! "She bent down next to a section of pink flowers. The servant got a sweat drop.

"Uh Kim? Don't you think you should be looking for Lord Sesshomaru? "He asked.

"One sec. I just want to smell these their so pretty. "Kim looked at the flowers.

"That's it! "They turned around as Sesshomaru jumped out from behind some bushes right across from them.

"Oh Sesshomaru. There you are. "Kim smiled.

"What is wrong with you? During training you don't stop to talk to a servant or smell flowers, And what took you so long to figure out the rock thing? And I was right there! "He pointed to the bushes.

"How could you not smell me when I was right there? "He yelled. Kim frowned and stood up. The servant looked back and forth between Kim and Sesshomaru.

"Fine. Then why even waste your time? "Kim yelled and ran in random direction. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I was right there! "He told the servant.

"I know sir. "The servant growled.

"Right there! "He continued to whine.

**

* * *

**

Kim stopped running when she reached a small lake. It was such a beautiful view. It made her feel a little better.

"What is his problem? Why can't he just accept the fact I'm not as good as him? "She mumbled.

"That stupid head! "She yelled.

"Psssssss. "A voice from the bushes said. Kim turned around.

"Huh? "

"Hey. Kim-chan! Over here! "It was a male voice.

_Maybe the servant?_

She walked over to the bushes.

"Kim-chan! "A figure jumped out of the bushes and gave her a huge hug. Kim gasped.

"Kokiyou? "

**

* * *

**

**Kirarafourseasons:**lol sounds like a good idea. hehehe. I had homework too! It's not fair. And I have to read to my parent every night. It sucks.

**SugarHigh Zombie:**lol. I love the user name. lol Your story is funny. The whole dots of evil part was so funny. Good job.

**angel61991:**Yes what is our dear fluffy thinking? Laughing like that. YES I FINALLY UPDATED!

**Inuhikoru:**Mr. Fluffy kins? LOL! I love that! I should use that, hehehehe. This is the best? I feel so happy

**carolsi13:**No! Not the puppy eyes! Anything but the puppy eyes!

**Inuyasha'sgirlfriend1234:**The best advice I got is to always use spellcheck! And it helps to plan out the chapter but when your typing it you usually get more idea's so feel free to put those in too.

**shonuff64:**lol He passed out silly. But later on he woke up without Kim and Alyssa knowing.


	18. Sesshomaru won't be happy

**This Chapter has been Edited--C.M.G**

Hi people! Raise your hand if you think school is evil! -everyone raises hands-. Any way here's the next chapter. It's kinda short...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18:Sesshomaru won't be happy.

"Kokiyou? "

Kokiyou looked down and smiled.

"Yes my love! I have come here to save you from the evil Lord Sesshomaru! " He yelled. Kim glared and pushed him away.

"Dude! Get a life! I need to be saved from any one but you! "She growled. Kokiyou looked surprised.

"But dear? "He stepped towards her. Kim backed up.

"No! Don't come near me! "She warned. Kokiyou took another step.

"Listen. I understand how Sesshomaru put that spell on you! I can help you break it. It's just like a demon, putting a spell on an poor human girl. Demons! They make me sick! "He made a strange face to express the disgust demons gave him. Kim sighed.

"Hello! I am a demon now! "She said pointing to the crescent moon on her forehead. Kokiyou gasped.

"That monster turned you into a demon! "He growled.

"No! No! No! That's not what happened! I turned myself into a demon! "She remembered how thick headed he was.

"But.. "Kim grabbed his head by putting one hand on each side.

"Listen to me! "She said slowly. Kokiyou nodded.

"I. Me. Not Sesshomaru. Made me into a demon. Do you understand? "She asked very slow. He nodded. Kim sighed.

"Good. "She let go of his head. Kokiyou grabbed her hands before they were fully safe.

"My sweet Kim-chan. I just want you to know that this change does not effect my feelings for you! "He said. Kim glared.

"Sorry man but I'm just not feeling you and me together. "She pulled away her hands.

"Now you better get out of here. Sesshomaru won't be...happy.. "She stumbled with her words. Kokiyou looked disappointed.

_If he stays Sesshomaru won't be happy. He might be a little tiny bit jealous._

Kim smiled.

"Actually.. "She began. Kokiyou looked up.

"Maybe you should stay. I might need you if Lord Sesshomaru gets to angry. "She lied. Kokiyou looked so excited. Kim sighed.

_I'd hate to use him like this but it's my only chance. Not like he'd leave any way._

Kim looked over Kokiyou. He didn't look much different except for the bandages on his arm.

"Oh. I forgot hows your arm feeling? "She pointed at his arm. Kokiyou shrugged.

"It still hurts. That Sesshomaru did quite a good job on it. "He glared at his arm. Kim sighed.

"Maybe he wouldn't of had to do that if you could of just left me alone? "She snapped. Kokiyou sighed.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I shouldn't of been so forceful spell or no spell. "He said.

"Umm. No spell! "Kim quickly added. Kokiyou shook his head.

"Oh Kim-chan. For some one so smart you are very oblivious to so many things. "He smiled. Kim wanted to punch him!

"I'm oblivious? "She yelled. Quickly she calmed down. She was a demon now. She couldn't get to mad or bad things might happen.

"Oh never mind. Lets go. "She growled then dragged Kokiyou by his one good arm to Sesshomaru. But that was the hard part.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Where are you? "She yelled. Kokiyou looked confused.

"Why are you trying to find him? "He questioned.

"Because I don't really know how to get out of here. "She sighed.

"You can stop dragging me now. "Kokiyou glared. Kim nodded.

"Fine but stay at least ten feet behind me! "She mumbled while letting go of his arm.

"Ten? How about two? "He nodded. Kim growled.

"7. "She said.

"3. "

"6. "

"4. "

"5. "Kokiyou nodded.

"Fine five it is. "He took five steps back then smiled. Kim began walking and he followed always making sure he was just five feet away.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you you doo-doo head! "Kim yelled. Kokiyou laughed.

"Hahaha! You called him a doo-doo head! "He cracked up laughing. Kim got a sweat drop.

_Maybe he should hook up with Alyssa they have the same freak sense of humor. _

"Sesshomaru! Come on! "She yelled.

"Kim-chan! "Kim turned around. She gasped when she saw Sesshomaru holding Kokiyou in the air by his neck.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim growled.

"Kim! This is not good. You should of been able to smell him if he was so close! "Sesshomaru turned his head to face Kim. Kim sighed.

"I did smell him and I knew he was there! "She yelled.

"So you were leading him into a trap? "Sesshomaru asked confused.

"No. She was letting me come back to the castle to protect her from you. "Kokiyou mumbled still in the air. Sesshomaru tightened his grip.

"Sesshomaru! Put him down! "Kim smacked Sesshomaru's head.

"What did you do that for? "He yelled rubbing his head with his newly free hand. Kokiyou slowly crawled away.

"Because you were being an idiot! "Kim yelled in his face.

"I'm an idiot? What about you and Mr. Oblivious over there! "Sesshomaru pointed to Kokiyou.

"Hey is he talking about me? "Kokiyou asked.

"You see? And you say I'm an idiot! "Sesshomaru yelled. Kim glared.

"Well if you weren't such a bully then you would now why hes here! You didn't have to almost kill him! "Kim yelled in Sesshomaru's face this time.

"Well after what he did last time do you blame me? "He growled. Kim sighed.

"We're getting no where fighting like this. "Sesshomaru nodded.

"I agree. "

Kokiyou stood up.

"But I want him gone now. "Sesshomaru growled and glared at Kokiyou.

"No. He's coming back with us and is going to stay. "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked shocked.

"Why? "He yelled. Kim smirked.

"To protect her from you! "Kokiyou jumped in. Sesshomaru looked at Kim.

"Like he would of left any way. "She whispered.

"You could of asked me to kill him. "He whispered back.

"Hello I can hear you! "Kokiyou said.

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm completely deaf. "

Kim nodded.

"Okay lets get going, "She said. Sesshomaru stopped her.

"No. He's not coming back. "He said. Kim smirked.

"Then I'll go back with him. "Kim pointed to Kokiyou who smiled.

"Really? "Sesshomaru and Kokiyou said at the same time. She nodded.

"No you won't because I can make you stay. "Sesshomaru growled. Kim shook her head.

"Yeah but I'd never speak to you again and completely ignore you. "She said.

"Then I'll kill you. "Sesshomaru snapped. Kokiyou gasped. Kim shrugged.

"And that would help you how? I heard it's not much fun to talk to a dead person. "Kim knew she had just won the battle. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Fine. He can come. But he can not go into my room. "He said. Kim nodded.

"Or your's. "He added. Kim couldn't agree more. Kokiyou jumped up and gave Kim a big one arm hug. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Five feet! "Kim screamed and pushed him away. Kokiyou smiled and nodded. Kim looked at Sesshomaru.

"Okay Sesshoumaur. How do we get out of here? "Kim asked. Kokiyou ran up and put his arm around her.

"Yes how? "He asked. Kim glared.

"What part of five feet do you not understand? "She yelled.

"But Kim-chan. "He mumbled.

"No buts! I swear you are such an idiot! "Kim yelled. Kokiyou kept mumbling things and Kim kept shouting. Sesshomaru sighed.

_Nothing good can come out of this._

**

* * *

Wow I think I actually made it so it wasn't a cliff hanger. Oh no my foot fell asleep. TT **

**animegirl2961:**I love writing this story! Thanks for your support.

**SukeKawamoto:**I don;t know. My name is Meg so I don't know. Do we know each other? I just had to add the laughing thing. It was a nice little touch.

**psycogirl234:**You can bet on it! This story will be completed and there might even be a sequel.

**Inuhikoru:**Yeah dramatic isn't really my style. That's why I'm not to good at battle scenes. I have to put humor every where!

**Candace:**I'm trying to update fast but I've got homework since the first day of school! It's so evil.

**Fae Black:**Lol. :D I'm glad your enjoying my best story! Lol...puff

**Kirarafourseasons:**Sounds cool! Good luck with it!

**angel61991:**I have updated! All obey my awesome updating powers!

**shonuff64:**lol. Yeah I loved the whole "I was right there! " part. It was such a wonderful moment.

**SugarHigh Zombie: **No! Not the evil dots! Kokiyou first appeared in chapter 6. He's a very...strange character.

**carolsi13:**Yes war. I have a very good idea about what kind of troubles Kokiyou's gonna make for poor Kim and Fluffy. muahahaha.


	19. Will you marry me?

**This Chapter has been edited---Crescent Moon Goddess**

It's my story and I'll update if I want to, update if I want to. You would update to if it got this many reviews. (Trying to make it sound like that one song It's my party and I'll cry if I want to... )

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19:Will you marry me?

It has been two weeks since Kokiyou joined the group in the castle. Kim's skills had improved but Sesshomaru still thought she had a long way to go.

"Would you just stay still! "Kim yelled swinging her sword at Sesshomaru.

"What is taking you so long to hit me? "He questioned. Kim growled.

"Well -swing- if you -swing- would stay -swing- in one -swing- place! "She yelled missing him every time. Sesshomaru sighed.

"That's enough. "He said. Kim looked confused.

"But I don't want to stop. "She whined.

"I want to knock you out so hard you'll be out for three weeks. "She smirked.

"Well I doubt you'll ever get to that level. "He said and turned around.

"Kim-chan! " Kim turned her face the opposite way of Sesshomaru's back and smiled. Sesshomaru moved his head slightly.

"Hey Rin. What's up? "She asked. Rin giggled. Finally Sesshomaru, Rin , and every one else was starting to understand their slang.

"Kokiyou wants to see you. "She stood on her tippy toes for no real reason. Kim rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru joined the conversation.

"Tell him she's still training. "He said. Kim looked confused.

"But I thought you said... "Kim asked but Sesshomaru drew his sword. Rin nodded and ran off. Kim sighed.

"Okay so now that Kokiyou wants to talk Sesshomaru wants to fight. Now isn't that strange. "She thought out loud. Sesshomaru ignored her and faced her.

"Very strange indeed. If I didn't know any better I'd say Lord Sesshomaru wad trying to keep me away from Lord Kokiyou. "She smirked. Sesshomaru couldn't ignore this.

"Why did you call him that? "He growled.

"Well his is a lord. It is only right. "She knew this would annoy Sesshomaru.

"He is not your lord. This Sesshomaru is your lord. "He snapped. Kim glared.

"I think I can pick my own lord if I have any. "She mumbled.

"Well you think wrong. You live in my castle. You eat the food my cooks provide for you. You wear the kimono's I gave you. Therefor I am your lord not him. "He said then held up his sword.

"Shall we begin? "He asked. Kim glared.

"No! We shall not. How many times have you heard me call you Lord Sesshomaru? Not many! Only when I'm being sarcastic!I'm not just another one of your servants who worship you and your almighty jerkiness. "She yelled.

"Then for now on you will refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing else. Soon I might allow you to say Sesshomaru-sama. "He nodded then swung his sword. Kim dodged with a yelp then fell back.

"That was not cool! And you know what I'll call you what I want to call you! Heck! I could call you Billy Bob Joe if I wanted to! As a matter of fact I will! "She yelled. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

_She can't be serious._

"Dear Kim-chan! " Both the demon's turned there heads to see Kokiyou running up. Kim sighed and Sesshomaru backed away. The last thing he wanted was another one of Kokiyou's speeches. The same thing happened every time.

Kokiyou think Sesshomaru's to close, big heroic speech, Sesshomaru tries to kill him, Kim smacks Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru yells, Kim yells, Kokiyou grabs Kim, Kim smacks Kokiyou and more yelling.

"Kokiyou? What do you want? "Kim snapped. Kokiyou quickly jumped between Sesshomaru and Kim who was still on the ground.

"Get away from her you monster! "He yelled. Kim stood up.

"Kim-chan! Run I shall save you! "Kokiyou turned his head. Sesshomaru kept his same bored expression. Kim sighed and walked away. Sesshomaru was shocked on the inside.

_Is she actually giving up that easily? _

Kim walked behind some bushes then came back with a large tree branch.

"Kim-chan! Don't try to fight him. I will take care of this. "Kokiyou snapped. Kim glared at him.

"Oh this isn't for Sesshomaru.. "Kim smirked.

"-cough- Lord Sesshomaru -cough- "Sesshomaru "coughed". Kim glared at him.

"Fine. Lord Sesshomaru. This Kokiyou.. "She held the branch above her head.

"This is for you! "She yelled while swinging the branch as hard as she could at Kokiyou's head. He fell to the ground hard and it took all Sesshomaru had to stop a laugh or even a smile to come out.

_The last thing I need is another moment for Kim to remind me of._

He frowned when he remembered all the times Kim brought up when he laughed that one time.

_I swear you pass out from laughing once and you've got a life time of pain._

"Owww! "Kokiyou whined on the ground.. Kim smirked.

"Now I'm going to find Alyssa. Why don't you two do some male bonding or something. "She shrugged.

"Yeah right! "Kokiyou yelled. Kim glance at the two then got an evil smile.

"You know what? That's not a suggestion! That's an order. I want you two to spend the rest of the day together. "She said.

_Even though I doubt they'll last five minutes._

Sesshomaru growled.

"Must I define the word lord to you? "He asked. Kim shook her head.

"If you don't I won't speak to either of you ever again! "She stepped back.

"Have a great day! "She ran off to find Alyssa and tell her about her evil deed. Sesshomaru and Kokiyou watched as Kim ran off both confused.

"How could we let a weak women treat us like that? "Sesshomaru asked. Kokiyou stood up and shrugged.

"I don't know. So what now? "He asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"You hate me. I hate you. It's that simple. "He said. Kokiyou nodded.

"Kim probably did this because she's having a hard time having the two men she loves fight all the time. Even though one is a ruthless stinking demon. "Kokiyou said. Sesshomaru stepped back shocked.

"Love? What do you mean love? "He asked while trying to keep his emotionless look. Kokiyou glared at him.

"Are you really that oblivious? She loves us! "He snapped. Sesshomaru glared.

"Well I know for a fact she can't love you. "He smirked.

"Oh and whys that? "Kokiyou yelled.

"Well you are an idiot who doesn't know the difference between when I'm just talking to her and when I'm trying to kill her."Sesshomaru explained.Kokiyou glared.

"So you admit you tried to kill her! "Kokiyou pointed at him accusingly. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Once or twice. "He said. Kokiyou looked shocked.

"How could she love you if you did that? "He yelled.

"Kim doesn't love either of us. You are a fool for thinking so. And I certainly don't love her. "He said. Kokiyou gasped.

"Of course you do how could you not? "He asked. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Your not serious are you? "He snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean! "A voice yelled from the tree tops. Both men looked up to see an angry Kim jumping down.

"Kim-chan! Your falling I'll catch you! "Kokiyou ran towards her shadow. Kim landed not in his arms but feet first on his head. She crossed her arms and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Ow. Kim-chan could you... "Kokiyou mumbled with Kim still standing on top of him.

"Shut up Kokiyou! "Kim yelled. Kokiyou instantly shut up.

"Sesshomaru what did you mean by 'Your not serious are you? ' ? "Kim growled. Sesshomaru was almost scared. The look on her face was just...scary.

"Well I.. "Sesshomaru began but Kim ran to him.

"What's your problem? How could you say that? You didn't think I'd be hiding in the tree's did you? "She shouted right in his face. Sesshomaru's flinched trying to keep his face expression from changing. He felt like he was shrinking while she just kept getting taller and taller.

"I don't understand why you can't just be nice to me! "She yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

_Interesting choice of words._

Kim stopped yelling and turned around.

"And you! "She screamed pointing to Kokiyou. He froze.

"I do not love you, you freak! Go find someone else to obsess over! "She yelled. Kokiyou nodded.

"Yes ma'am. "He stumbled. Kim turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Neither of you better talk to me for the rest of the day! "She yelled and ran off. Sesshomaru and Kokiyou watched her.

"Wow. Déja Vu "Kokiyou said. Sesshomaru growled.

"Good job. "Sesshomaru snapped.

"What? "Kokiyou asked.

"Nows she mad at us! I don't mind her being mad at you but at me is a different story! "He said. Kokiyou looked confused.

"I thought you said you didn't love her. "

"I don't. She just happens to be very...scary when mad. "

"So you don't even have the smallest feelings for her? "

"No. "

"So then you wouldn't mind if I ask her to marry me? "Kokiyou asked. Sesshomaru looked shocked then quickly changed back to emotionless.

"Not at all. "He said.

_She'd never agree to any thing like that._

"Fine then I'll ask her tonight. "Kokiyou smiled.

"Have fun. "Sesshomaru snapped then ran off himself. Kokiyou stood there planning.

**

* * *

**

Kim sat it her room throwing a little ball up and down in the air.

_Stupid boys. _

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Who is it? "Kim yelled, already knowing who though since she could sense the loser.

"Kokiyou! "Kim rolled her eyes.

"Go away! "She yelled.

"Please, I must ask you something very important! "He yelled. Kim sighed.

"Fine. Come on in. "She put her ball down on her bed. Kokiyou walked in.

"Hello Kim-chan. "He smiled. Kim glared.

"Cut the Kim-chan crap. "She snapped. Kokiyou sighed.

"Fine Kim. I wanted to say I am sorry for assuming thing and being so oblivious. "He said. Kim looked at him.

_Boys don't usually say sorry. What is he up to?_

"And I would like to ask you.. "He walked over to her, got on one knee and grabbed her hands.

"Kim will you marry me? "He asked. Kim sighed.

_I knew it._

"Listen. I don't think Sesshomaru would allow it. "She said trying to make an excuse. Kokiyou smiled.

"No I asked him. He said he didn't care and told me to have fun. "He said. Kim looked shocked.

_Sesshomaru actually said Kokiyou could propose to me?_

Kim went from shocked to hurt.

_How could he?_

She heard foot steps from out side.

_That's him. That big jerk! I'll make him regret this! And I know the perfect way..._

"Yes Kokiyou I will marry you! "She yelled to make sure Sesshomaru could hear her. But quickly she realized what she had just said and covered her mouth. The foot steps came to a dead stop out side her room.

**

* * *

**

**angel61991:**I know don't you hate guys like that?

**PhantomChick:**lol I've never heard of LYAO before. Funny!

**Kirarafourseasons:** Cool! The gorillaz are okay. I kinda like them. Some times their music videos make me laugh.

**LosingReality:**Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**Demonic Devils:**Yes! Cry from laughing! Cry your eyes out at my funny!

**shonuff64:**Hehehe poke. 7 days? Lucky! I started about 5 days ago..I think.. Isn't it amazing I got into algebra?

**carolsi13:**Yes I want the inuyahsa group to come back in soon. Maybe in another two chapters. And with the OOC Seshsomaru question. I want to keep him the real Sesshomaru but still have him show some emotions. Ex:With the laughter. It shows Sesshomaru does want to laugh deep down but can't hold it in for long. Does that make sense?

**candace:**No one understands how I feel T T. Lol just kidding.

**Mikomi the youkai:**Hehe you just reviewed when I posted. I'm glad it still rocks.

**animegirl2961:**Lol I love it when people say that. :)


	20. Fix this!

**This Chapter Has Been Updated--C.M.G**

Hey people. Lol. I couldn't wait to get home today and see your reactions. Lol. I'm not doing spell check this chapter because

1:I'm at my grandpa's and have to submit this soon.

2:I'm lazy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20:Fix this!

Kim gasped.

_Please tell me I did not just say that._

Kokiyou jumped on Kim for a hug. She wanted to cry. How could she of been so stupid? How could she of done that just to make Sesshomaru jealous?

"Kokiyou I.. "Kim began but Kokiyou just hugged her tighter.

"Don't say a word. I know just by the surprised look on your face and your tears of joy! "He said. Kim growled.

"Get off me! "She yelled and pushed him away. Kokiyou looked confused.

"But Kim-chan? "He said. Kim glared.

"Just stay away from me! "She screamed and ran out of her room. She slammed the door and leaned against it.

"Stupid Kim! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! "She yelled banging her head back on the door. She didn't remember Sesshomaru standing outside her room.

"Ahem. "He made her notice him. She looked over and gasped.

"Lord Sesshomaru... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru seemed surprised by her words.

_Oh so now you call me Lord Sesshomaru?_

He sighed.

"I over heard your conversation. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"Really? Well I think you would be happy to know that I just ruined my life because of you! "She yelled.

"What are you talking about? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim turned away from him.

"I can't believe you actually let him propose to me. "She said.

"I didn't think you would accept. "He growled.

"Then you shouldn't of been right there. Then I wouldn't of.. "She mumbled. It took Sesshomaru's best effort to stay emotionless.

"What does that have to do with any thing? "He raised and eyebrow.

"It has to do with every thing! "She yelled and ran into Alyssa's room. Sesshomaru flinched when she slammed the door. He starred at where she was just standing then growled.

_Kokiyou will pay for this._

Sesshomaru ran right into Kim's door. Kokiyou jumped back surprised.

"Sesshomaru? Why did you break down the door! That was Kim's door! "He yelled. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What was I suppose to do. Knock and say 'Excuse me Kokiyou. But I would like to talk to you about how you ruined Kim's life!'? "Sesshomaru yelled. Kokiyou looked shocked.

_Did Sesshomaru just try to be funny? Did he just use sarcasm? Wow. Hell must of frozen over._

"What did I do? I proposed like you said I could! "He snapped.

"She wasn't suppose to say yes! "Sesshomaru yelled. Kokiyou smirked.

"Well well well. Sesshomaru's upset because Kim loves Kokiyou? "He teased. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to explode.

_It's okay if I let my emotions out now... He won't be alive long enough to tell any one any way._

"Yes this Sesshomaru is upset! But it's not because Kim loves Kokiyou. Because this Sesshomaru knows Kim doesn't love Kokiyou! "He yelled. Kokiyou smirked.

"But why would you care. I heard that the great demon lord Sesshomaru had feelings for no one. Are you going soft for a women? "He asked expecting Sesshomaru to say something like 'Never! ' or 'You idiot! '. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yes I do think I am. "He said. Kokiyou's mouth dropped.

"What did you just say? "He mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Are you deaf? "He snapped. Kokiyou smiled.

"You love her don't you? "He pointed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down. Kokiyou took his silence as an answer.

"This is ..amazing! I'm going to go tell my dear Kim-chan so we can laugh about this! "He said and went for the door. But Sesshomaru stuck his foot out causing Kokiyou to trip.

"No. Kim will never know. "He said. Kokiyou sat up.

"Yes she will. "

"No she won't. "

"Uh huh. "

"not uh. "

"Uh huh. "

"Not uh. "

"Uh huh. " Sesshomaru glared.

"No she won't. You are the only one who knows. "He drew the Tokijin.

"And soon you won't be around any more. "He growled. Kokiyou gulped.

"Now Sesshomaru, buddy. Pal. I wouldn't actually tell Kim. Come on old friend. "He flipped over and tried to crawl away from Sesshomaru. But good old fluffy stepped on his kimono sleeve dragging on the ground. (A/N:Okay due to some cool reason Kokiyou's arm has healed. Don't ask me how. I don't even really know)

"You can't escape. "Sesshomaru taunted him.

"Kim-chan! "

**

* * *

**"Alyssa! "Kim yelled as she entered her room. Alyssa was sitting on her bed starring wide eyed at Kim. 

"Oh my god. "She said. Kim blushed.

"..I guess you heard me. "She said. Alyssa nodded.

"France probably heard you. "Alyssa screamed. Alyssa was mad. But when she saw Kim's face she calmed down.

"Kim are you okay? "Alyssa asked. Kim shook her head.

"No! Would you be okay? I am such an idiot. Now I'll be miserable all because I wanted to make one guy jealous. "She whined. Alyssa sighed then patted a spot next to her on the bed. Kim walked over and sat down next to Alyssa.

"It'll be okay. "Alyssa used the oldest line in the book.

"No it won't! I just told Kokiyou I would marry him! My life is over. "Kim yelled. Alyssa glared.

"Calm down. Just tell him you changed your mind. That you... don't think it's a good idea since your a demon and he's a human! "Alyssa said. Kim nodded.

"It could work. But what will I do about Sesshomaru? "She mumbled. Alyssa sighed.

"I don't know what to do about that turd face. "She said. Kim giggled.

"That's the old Kim! "Alyssa smiled. Kim smiled also.

"Okay. I'll go tell Kokiyou now. "She stood up.

"Kim-chan! "Alyssa and Kim heard Koiyou yell from the other room.

"There's your man now. "Alyssa joked. Kim gave a glare Alyssa could tell was fake because of Kim's big smile.

"Shuddup! "She said. Alyssa nodded then pushed Kim out the door.

"Now go fix this mess! "She said and closed the door. Kim starred at the door.

_What is she up to?_

Kim put her ear on the door. Maybe she could hear what Alyssa was doing.

"Okay Jaken you can come out now. "Alyssa said. Kim wanted to crack up laughing.

"Is she gone? "A voice asked.

"Yeah. " Kim noticed Jaken's scent as he popped out of his hiding place.

"That was close. "He mumbled.

"Okay now get out of my room! "Alyssa yelled. Kim giggled.

"But my sweet sweet Alyssa... "Jaken begged. Alyssa growled.

"Out now! "She yelled.

"Would it help if I gave you a stuffed bear? "Jaken asked.

"OUT! " Jaken hurried out the door and slammed it shut. He turned around to find Kim smirking at him.

"Uhhhh. I... Have a great life with Kokiyou! "He said then ran away. Kim made a mental note to hurt him later. Kim smiled and walked to her door.

"Get away from me you demon! "Kokiyou shouted. Kim stopped.

_What's going on in there?_

"Wait my doors gone! "She just noticed. She walked in and saw Sesshomaru standing on Kokiyou's sleeve and about to stab the Tokijin into Kokiyou's back.

"SESSHOMARU! "Kim yelled.

**

* * *

**

So many reviews!

**kenkarri:**Lol you reviewed just on time. Here's an update for yah

**Kyoumi:**She not an idiot. Just insane.

**Candace:**hmmm i also wonder.

**DarkAngelOfMusic:**AHHHHH Sesshomaru mine! Stay away from him. I will bite.

**Chanel39:**Lol. If only Inuyasha knew how to answer a phone. hehehe. I love that line too.(I'm trying to respond to all your reviews lol) I love Sesshomaru! Pain in tha $$ or not.

**Demonic Devils:**No crying. Aw I have failed.

**Dark Silver Angel:**Oo calm down. I would never do that to Kim. This is a SessyXOC fic. lol

**Fae Blac:**lol good prediction.

**carolsi13:**Thanks it's such a confusing word. Hehehe I never said Kim wanted to.

**shonuff64:**wow. You love typing don't you. I actually like school now. I know I'm a nerd. 101! WOOHOO! LETS PARTY!

**sakura sama:**I put Kokiyou back in because he would add a little more plot to the story. Plus who else was suppose to propose to Kim?

**Fae Black:**lol puffy Kokiyou...


	21. Sesshomaru's Chain

**This Chapter has Been Edited---C.M.G**

I know its weird i didn't do any thing over the weekend. I was so busy. My cousin made me go to this party with her and I met new friend Joe and new friend hunter then I needed to look for Kimonos online and my parents took two desk's out of my room that more then half my room depended on. It was really weird.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21:Sesshomaru's Chain

"SESSHOMARU! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru and Kokiyou looked at the growling Kim in the door way.

"What are you thinking? "She yelled again. Sesshomaru stepped away from Kokiyou who sighed.

"I was about to destroy this weakling. "He said emotionless.

"Why? "Kim said in a 'why me? ' tone. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I have a feeling he forced you into marriage. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"Okay I want every one to understand this. Listen okay? "She felt like she had to treat them like two five year old. Both nodded.

"Okay. Kokiyou I am not going to marry you. "She said. Kokiyou jumped up. Sesshomaru showed at little relief.

"What? But Kim-ch... "Kokiyou yelled. Kim stopped him.

"Did I say you could talk? "She snapped. Kokiyou shook his head and sat back down on the floor to pout.

"And Sesshomaru you can't kill Kokiyou. I know he's a really weird oblivious pig but don't kill him. "She said. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I can kill who ever I want. "He said. Kim sighed.

"Sesshomaru I'm not in the mood to fight right now. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru smirked.

_Well I am._

"I can kill who I want. And right now I want to kill this 'weird oblivious pig' . "He said and stepped back towards Kokiyou. Kim growled. Kokiyou crawled behind Kim's legs.

"Don't let him hurt me. "He whined. Kim glared at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru...don't even think about it. "She said.

"I suggest you move. I'll kill him even if I have to stab you first. "He pointed his sword at Kim.

"Psh. Yeah right. "Kim smirked.

"You wouldn't kill me then you wouldn't get...information... "Kim gulped when she realized Sesshomaru probably didn't even care about the information on Naraku any more. She hadn't told him any thing in like more then two weeks.

"Information on Naraku? I don't have any interest in that any more. "He said. Kim looked down at Kokiyou.

"Are there any other reasons he wouldn't kill me? "She whispered.

"Because he loves you? "Kokiyou whispered back. Kim giggled.

"I'm serious. "She said. Sesshomaru glared a warning at Kokiyou.

"You cannot hide it! "Kokiyou jumped up and pointed to Sesshomaru making sure he was behind Kim.

"He loves you! I know he does! "Kokiyou looked at Kim but pointed at Sesshomaru. Kim thought for a moment then smirked.

"I know. "She said. Kokiyou gasped and Sesshomaru turned a little paler then usual.

"What? "Fluffy mumbled. Kim looked at him and winked. Sesshomaru looked confused. Kim winked again.

Still confusion. Kim winked one last time and when Sesshoamru's face didn't change she sighed and walked over to him.

"Just play along. "She whispered into his ear. Sesshomaru nodded. He was happy to know she was still clueless, even though he would never let his face admit it.

"You know? "Kokiyou asked. Kim nodded then hugged Sesshomaru.

"Yup I know he loves me and he knows I love him. "Kim smiled and snuggled into Sesshomaru's fluff.

_This is great! I should try and trick Kokiyou more often._

Sesshomaru looked down at Kim who was practically cuddling with him.

"Kim. "He whispered.

"What? "She whispered back so low only a dog demon could hear it.

"I don't feel comfortable. "He said. Kim glared at him then jabbed him with her elbow. Sesshomaru held in a yulp and looked at Kokiyou.

"You mean you accepted my proposal even though you and Sesshomaru were together? "He yelled at Kim.

"Yeah but now we're over! "She yelled and let go of Sesshomaru.

"I don't feel comfortable. "She said trying to sound like Sesshomaru. Kokiyou smiled.

"Does that mean you'll marry me now? "Kokiyou asked.

"No! "Kim and Sesshomaru yelled at the same time. Kim looked at Sesshomaru confused at his response.

"What was that for? "She asked. Sesshomaru quickly thought of a way to change the subject.

"I don't have time for this. I have many things to do and one of them.. "He pointed the Tokijin at Kokiyou.

"Is to kill you. "He said. Kim smiled.

_That was kinda cool._

Kokiyou jumped behind Kim again.

"Move! "Sesshomaru yelled at Kim following Kokiyou with his sword's point. Kim looked back at Kokiyou.

"You can't think of any other reasons he wouldn't kill me right? "She asked. Kokiyou nodded his head.

"Then your screwed. "She said and walked towards the use to be door.

"Wait don't leave me! "Kokiyou yelled and tackled Kim. Kim growled.

"Get off me! "She snapped. Sesshomaru walked over to the pile and glared.

"Kokiyou you die now. "He pointed his sword at Kokiyou's back. Quickly the pig flipped over making Kim on the top and him safely behind her. Kim starred at the sword point in her face.

"Umm Sesshomaru. "She whined. Sesshomaru sighed and held his hand to Kim. She looked at it confused for a second.

_Is he offering help?_

Kim slowly grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Then Sesshomaru looked at Kokiyou.

"It's not hard to believe that even a weak human like your self would hide behind a female. "He snapped. Kokiyou starred up at the two.

"Uh Sesshomaru? "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru looked at her blushing face.

"What? "He asked. Kim looked down.

"You can let go of my hand now. "She said. Sesshomaru quickly let go of her hand and hid it in his sleeve.

"Ahem. "Kokiyou said smirking up at Sesshomaru and Kim.

"I knew it. "He said. Kim blushed even more and Sesshomaru glared at him.

"It's slightly amusing how much you want to die. "He snapped. (Words like funny aren't good enough for Sesshomaru-sama ) Kim sighed, her blush finally go.

"Come on! "She pushed Sesshomaru back and separated Kokiyou from him.

"Stop fighting! Both of you! "She yelled. Kokiyou stood up and smiled.

"She is right. We are mature men. This fighting is under us. "He held out his hand.

"Truce? "He asked. Sesshomaru looked away.

"Hmph. "

"Sesshomaru! "Kim growled.

"What? He only wants to so I won't kill him. "He said. Kim sighed.

"I don't care! Shake his hand any way! "She yelled.

"No. Shaking a weak humans hand is pointless and disgusting. "He said. Kim growled.

"I think you've forgotten that just two weeks ago I was a 'weak human '. "She said.

"And I think you've forgotten that you are now a semi-weak demoness. Which means there is no need to show any feelings or respect towards these foolish humans. "He said. Kim glared.

"Okay! You know what? I'm going to go into Rin's room and kick her! I mean there's nothing wrong with that right? After all she's a weak human and I'm a 'semi-weak' demoness! There's no need at all for me to respect her at all. Would you like me to kick her twice? One from me one from you? "She said sarcastically. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"That's a different matter completely. "He said.

"How? "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru couldn't answer. He didn't even know how.

"That's what I thought! "She snapped. Kokiyou took this moment to sneak out of the room. It was getting a little to dramatic even for him.

"Are you saying Jaken is better then Rin since he's a demon? Could he just kick her and it would be okay? "She crossed her arms and watched the show that is Sesshomaru getting angry.

"Jaken has no right since his is a weak toad demon! Even you could beat him in a fair fight. "He growled.

"So since I can beat him in a fight I'm a better person? "Kim questioned. Sesshomaru starred at her and nodded.

"Okay Jaken's a bad example. Why don't you tell me your great respect chain? "Kim sat down on her bed. Sesshomaru sighed.

"First is demons like me. "He said.

"Naturally. "Kim smiled. Sesshomaru chose to ignore that comment.

"Then is demons like you I suppose. Then Rin. "He continued.

"Then Jaken? "Kim asked.

"No then Ah Un. "He said.

"Now Jaken? "Kim starred at him.

"No now the slaves. "He said.

"Jaken? "

"No then humans. "Sesshomaru said.

"Tell me Jaken now! "Kim whined.

"No then Inuyasha, then Jaken. "He nodded at his "chain" . Kim sighed.

"This is so stupid. Your so...well...wrong. "She let out another nice big sigh.

"How am I wrong? We can demand from these weaker demons and humans because they fear us. "He said.

"Rin's not afraid of us. "Kim smiled.

"Why do you keep talking about Rin? "Sesshomaru asked.

"Because she is a human right? "Kim went from smile to smirk. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night. "He said and walked for the door.

"Wait! What about my door? "Kim whinned. Sesshomaru stopped, looked at the door laying on the ground, then shrugged.

"Do what you want. "He said and walked out. Kim glared at where he was standing.

"That stupid jerk. "She mumbled.

"Kim how did...things..work...out? "Alyssa walked out of her room and looked confused at the empty door space.

"How do you think things worked out? "Kim snapped.

"Wanna just hang in my room tonight. I wouldn't really feel to safe with no door. "Alyssa ignored Kim's attitude. Kim nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks. "She said an followed Alyssa to her door.

"Oh. And why was Jaken in your room? "Kim smirked.

**

* * *

**

**kenkarri:** I want that action figure! tackles

**DarkAngelOfMusic:**lol Like I would ever do that to my poor cousin.

**Inuhikoru:**Wow. I think my story has one of inuyasha fanfiction's most hated characters. I'm so proud.

**sesshychick:**Yes mine. ALLLL mine. No touching! I'm glad you like the story. I can't get enough of people saying that.

**Kyoumi:**Yeah..right...okay...wellll...soooo...ummmm

**Hikari Girl:**You better. lol :)

**Fae Black:**Yeah I had to add a little humor to go along with the drama and moshey love stuff. And Jaken in Alyssa's room was perfect.

**AnimeGurl07:** Updated! Woot woot.

**Kirarafourseasons:**That song is so cool. Yet so sad. It's hard to decide. I love s.s but my s.s teacher last year was slow. And she would look at ..stuff on the computer when we were working. But she got fired.

**Inuyasha'sgirlfriend1234:**Predict. WEll there might be like 10 more chapters perhaps. I know this will be a long story. And I am thinking of a sequel called 'Sesshomaru's Turn' you'll find out more about it when it happens ;)

**Dark Silver Angel:**I have been considering this.. I want to give my cousin some one good so I need to think it over. It could be Jaken (Alyssa would kill me though) it could be some one else.

**angel61991:**Sorry for not killing him...yet.

**carolsi13:**lol I'm trying to stop the OOC! Really I am! But it's so hard T T

**psycogirl234:**Like I say weird writers make the weirdest characters.

**animegirl2961:**He might. I can't tell you yet ;)

**shonuff64:** OO wow. Thats all I can say. Wow.

Wow responding to the reviews is taking as long as writing the story. lol KEEP REVIEWING! I COMMAND YOU!


	22. Bad Morning

Hey guys. I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy. And right now I'm so pissed it's not even funny. Any way I have a few updates about the story.

**!THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!**

1:I am no longer going to respond to reviews. I love getting reviews and I don't have any thing against them but I've been getting so many lately that it's starting to take to long to respond to them all.

2:I am going to make the story a tad bit more... literate. Don't worry you'll still get the same funny ha ha but with a tad but more detail.

Thank you for reading this and please enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 22:Bad morning **

Kim rolled on Alyssa bed laughing.

"I can't believe it! You actually lip-locked Jaken! "She yelled.

"Shh! "Alyssa put one finger up to her mouth.

"I don't want the whole castle to know. This was all a complete accident! "She whispered. Kim laughed harder.

"Oh I can't believe I missed it. I could of took a picture. I bet people would pay big money to see Jaken kissing a normal girl -no wait- any girl! I could sell them on eBay! "Kim teased. Alyssa glared at her.

"This isn't funny Kim! So stop joking. "She snapped. Kim stopped laughing with a happy sigh.

"Okay so tell me one more time what happened. "She smiled. Alyssa sighed a sigh not as happy as Kim's.

"Jaken came into my room and pretty much begged me to forgive him. I told him to get lost but he wouldn't leave! "Alyssa whined.

"So you kissed him? "Kim looked confused.

"No! I kicked him! Then he kissed me! "Alyssa yelled.

"Right I'm sure. Jaken's a short little toad demon. There's no way you could of not dodged a kiss from him. "Kim smirked. Alyssa's face turned red (not from blushing but with anger)

"Why would I want that stupid dirt brain ,gay ,idiot ,smelly ,weird ,perverted toad to even touch me? Okay I'm done talking about this! "Alyssa yelled and turned away from Kim. Kim giggled.

"I'm just kidding. Geez you take it so personal. "She said. Alyssa turned back around and sighed.

"I know but it was the worst experience of my life and I want to forget it. "She mumbled. Kim nodded.

"Now tell me what happened with you and Kokiyou. How did he break down that door? "Alyssa smirked. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Kokiyou didn't. Sesshomaru did. "She said in a 'well duh' tone. Alyssa laughed out loud.

"What happened this time? "She asked. Kim sighed and explained the whole story. By the time she had finished Alyssa was rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's not that funny... "Kim glared at Alyssa.

"Yes it is! I can't believe you got Sesshomaru to play along with that 'I know he loves me. ' thing! And for him to say he's not comfortable! Priceless! "Alyssa yelled. Kim looked at Alyssa's door.

"Yeah but he's such a jerk. when I asked him what to do about the door the broke he just shrugged and pretty much told me he didn't care! The nerve! "Kim growled. Alyssa climbed back up onto the bed.

"Hey don't take it so personally. This is Sesshomaru. The Ice Prince. I wouldn't expect any feelings from that guy. "Alyssa shrugged.

"He's in his own little world. " Kim nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed now. "Kim stood up and walked towards a pile of mats, pillows ,and etc. The two girls had striped Kim's room of all it's comfortable cloths and such to make a nice bed for Kim till her door got fixed. She laid down on the pile and yawned.

"I hope Sesshomaru fixes that door soon. "Kim thought out loud. Alyssa laid down on her own bed.

"I wouldn't hold your breath. "She teased. Kim giggled.

"I know that. " Alyssa smiled then blew out a candle next to her bed. The room went dark and the two girls fell asleep.

**

* * *

Sesshomaru woke before every one else once again. It was so boring in the morning all alone. No Jaken to bother him. No Rin asking him silly questions with obvious answers. No Kim shooting insults at him for "not respecting her". Although to any one else these would seem like annoyances he missed them in the morning. It was something to keep his mind of work. **

Sesshomaru sighed.

_I wonder what Kim did about her door. _

He walked down a hallway that lead to our favorite demon and human cousins rooms. He was going to wake up Kim. Use training as an excuse to get some company even though the sun hadn't even awoken yet. When he got there he starred at the empty space where the door was.

At first he started to panic when he saw Kim's door on the floor and her room with things thrown all over the place. (Kim and Alyssa didn't really mind making the mess when they swiped all the pillows, mats, etc) Then he remembered what happened last night and sighed. How did he not remember? Why did he assume the worst had happened?

The quickly pushed all thoughts out of his head and walked to Alyssa's door.

"She must be in here. "He mumbled. He knocked on the door softly. Hard enough for Kim's demon ears to hear but soft enough to not wake Alyssa. He liked it better when Alyssa wasn't around during training. She was a huge distraction to Kim.

The door slowly opened and Kim peaked her sleepy head out from behind it.

"What do you want? "She said with a yawn.

"We are going to train. "Sesshomaru wanted to laugh. Kim wasn't a morning person. He hair was escaping her pony tail and flying in all different directions. Her eyes where slightly opened to show she was still in sleep mode. He kimono's obi had twisted probably from her moving around so much trying to make herself comfortable. He noticed her sloppy posture as she used the door's frame to support her body, which looked like it was about to fall back asleep any moment.

"What color is the sky in your world Sesshomaru? Oh I'm sorry. You probably can't even see it yet since the **suns not even up!** "She snapped. Sesshomaru glared.

_So she's not a morning person on the inside as well._

"It doesn't matter. It is best we finish training early so the rest of the day I can do my work. Now go get your self ready. I will meet you in the garden in 20 minutes. I trust you can find the garden by your self by now? "He asked. Kim sighed and nodded telling Sesshomaru he had won.

"Good. I will be waiting. "Sesshomaru said then turned around.

"Hold it right there Mr. No Feelings. "Kim growled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Lucky for him his back was turned to Kim so he could not see his rude body language. Or she would of smacked his eyes right out of his head.

"When are you planning on fixing my door? "She asked.

"First, it is not your door. I am simply letting you borrow it really. Along with the rest of the room that is truly mine. "He said. Sesshomaru could feel Kim glaring at the back of his head.

"Well then. Any chance of me borrowing another door? "She was not in the mood to fight this early, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Another door would take some time to make. So I'll have the servants prepare a different room for you. "He said.

"But I love where my room is! It's right next to Alyssa's! I can't get lost. And the balcony and color scheme is beautiful. "Kim whined. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Your new room will also have a balcony with an equally beautiful room and a very similar color. I know ofone room that is almost identical to the one you have been staying in. You should be content there until I get another door for you to 'borrow'. And that's the end. Stop wasting time and get ready. I'll be in the garden. "Sesshomaru ended the conversation and ran away.

"Hey! "Kim yelled. That was just like him. Running away so he could have the last word.

_It must make him feel so important._

She frowned and closed the door. She hurried to get on a simple gray kimono. She didn't want to ruin the better ones training. Who knows how long it would take for Sesshomaru to "lend" her a replacement. She sighed and tied her hair up with a dark blue ribbon, letting two strands of hair fall from either side of her face. It kept the hair out of her eyes which helped a lot. She starred at her reflection in the mirror.

_I'm looking more like a real demon every day. _

She glared at the mirror. The silver in her hair had grown greatly taking over the red territory. The color combination made it look almost purple. (Okay I know red and silver not exactly a purple mixture but oh well! I like purple! ) She finally walked out the room to meet Sesshomaru.

"Oh Kim-chan! "A familiar voice hummed behind her. Kim sighed and slapped her forehead.

_Not this early..._

"What do you want Kokiyou? "She said in a less then happy tone.

"Why my dear snugly poo. I just wanted to say good morning. "He smiled. Kim glared at him.

"What have I told you about the pet names? "She snapped. Kokiyou sighed.

"Actually Kokiyou there's some thing I wanted to tell you for a while now. "Kim said. Kokiyou's eyes widened.

"Yes Kim-chan? "He asked.

"**Go away! **"She yelled as loud as she could.(Notice the bold text )

"What? "Kokiyou gasped.

"I'm sick of you being here. All your doing is ruining my life, if it wasn't for you I'd still have a door! And I'd be able to keep my perfect room. But no you just had to go and screw every thing up! I want you out of the castle and I want you out now! "She yelled. Kokiyou didn't move. Kim was kinda surprised cause she wanted him to take the hint and go away. But we all no Kokiyou and his stupid brain.

"Oh Kim-chan. "He said and took Kim's hands.

"Stop it! "Kim snapped and pulled her hands away.

"I've had a bad morning and if you leave it might make my day better. "She mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with that barbaric demon! How could I? "He asked.

"Simple. By walking right out the front door. After that just keep walking till you get to an ocean. Then you start swimming. When you finally reach land just walk again until you are killed by bandits, rocks ,birds, etc. "Kim explained. Kokiyou looked at her serious.

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me. "He said. Kim sighed.

"And I would never leave with you. So just leave by your self! "She yelled.

"Come Kim. I know you don't want to be here. And I don't want to be here! So let's run away together. "He took and step closer to her but she back away.

"Yeah right! And leave Alyssa here alone. "She snapped. Kokiyou thought for a second then sighed.

"Fine. She may come too. There has to be a nice young man for her back at my palace. "He nodded. Kim didn't respond to this.

"I have to go. I was going to meet Sesshomaru for training 10 minutes ago. Your a real waste of time! "She ran off.

"I'll meet you in Alyssa's room at night to escape! Don't worry I've got it all planed out! "He yelled after her. Kim rolled her eyes.

"That's not the best thing to yell out. "She mumbled. She ran as fast as she could. It had already been 45 minutes and it would be another 15 till she actually got to the garden. Finally she arrived at the garden. But there was no sign of Sesshomaru.

"Hello? Sesshomaru? "Kim yelled. She looked around.

"Sesshomaru I'm in no mood for these stupid hide-and-seek games! "She yelled. A leaf fell in front of Kim. Kim watched it as it fell. She went to look up at the tree it feel from but in stead saw some one jumping from the tree, sword drawn, and heading right for her!

"EEK! "She screamed and quickly dodged the attack just enough for it to miss her.

"Who do you think you are...Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled seeing that the figure was indeed Sesshomaru. He glared at her.

"That was to close of a call. "He mumbled. Kim grabbed her sword from a nearby tree and sprinted towards him.

"What were you thinking? You could of killed me! "She yelled and swung her sword at Sesshomaru who easily dodged it.

"Your late. "He said while dodging Kim's attacks.

"I had a problem. "She snapped. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"Really and that problem is...? "He said dodging yet another pointless attack.

"Well once upon atime there was a lord and a lady. They got married and brought an evil force onto this word. That evil force is know as Kokiyou. "She growled. Sesshomaru also growled.

"What did he do this time? "He stopped moving around. Kim though kept swinging.

"I told him to leave and he wouldn't. Now he's talking about taking me and Alyssa back to his palace and finding Alyssa a guy and me and him getting married. He's such a dork. He thinks tonight we're going to run away with him. "She frowned. Although it appeared Sesshomaru was paying attention he was really deep in thought.

_Kokiyou is becoming to much of a distraction to Kim. I'll have to deal with him..._

"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts to see Kim's sword coming right at him in a what could be hurtful blow. His instincts took over and the grabbed the sword before it could hit him. Then threw it and Kim into a rather hard tree. Kim screamed once she hit the tree. It was a hard tree, hard throw, not so hard Kim.

"Sesshomaru...you...idiot. "She mumbled and sat up. Sesshomaru mentally slapped him self. Now Kim was a bruised and had scratches all over.

**Crack.**

Kim looked up at the tree and her eyes widened. Sesshomaru followed her eyes to where the tree was breaking in half. The top part would fall on Kim.

**Snap.**

Kim let out a yipe as the tree's top snapped of and was about to fall right on her. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact.

But a few seconds passes and she didn't feel any thing. Nothing was happening.

_The tree will hit me any second...Come on you stupid tree! I don't have all day!_

Kim opened one to see what was taking so long. To her surprise she wasn't where the tree had fallen anymore. She was safe a few yards away from it. She opened both eyes and looked in the trees direction when she saw what had saved her. Sesshomaru was holding her looking back at the tree.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim gasped and blushed a little. Sesshomaru looked back at her.

"I assume you are not injured? "He stood up pulling her up along with him.

"Umm. Yeah ,thanks. "She blushed a little more.

_Okay now I know what Sesshomaru meant when he was talking about not being comfortable._

Sesshomaru nodded. Kim was waiting for some thing to happen. He didn't let her go, he didn't pull her closer, he didn't do any thing. He just stood there starring at her like an idiot. She realized this is the way he always looks. No way to predict his next move or at least have proof of it. He just stares into space. Kim glared at him.

"Hello! Earth to Sesshomaru! What are doing? "She snapped then realized she was a little harsh, Sesshomaru glared at her and let her go. Kim sighed. She was just getting use to that. What an idiot she was.

"Sorry. You just weren't saying any thing so I kinda snapped... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Training is over. I will send a servant to take care of your injuries. "He said. Kim looked down at her self. She had bruises almost every where. There were probably a few on her back too. She sighed.

"Okay. Thanks. "Kim tried to take a step forward but stopped before her foot could touch the ground.

"What? "Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Ow. "Kim said simply with wide eyes.

"Get over it. "Sesshomaru growled. Kim glared at him.

"That was rude! How could you be so mean? The only reason I'm hurt is because you threw me into the stupid tree! I could of died and it would of been all your fault! But you don't care! You couldn't care less! Maybe I will leave with Kokiyou! It would be a lot better then staying here with you! "She yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes softened a little but not enough for Kim to notice.

"Never mind! I'll just get to Kokiyou to help me! I'm sure he wouldn't mind. "She smirked knowing how much Sesshomaru hated Kokiyou.

"Oh Koki...! "Kim yelled half way but Sesshomaru's hand trapped the rest of the words inside her mouth, Kim glared (I just realized how much glaring is in this story) over at him. He shook his head telling Kim that there was no way he would let her call him. Kim sighed and pulled his hand away from her.

"Fine! But never do that again. "She warned. Sesshomaru nodded and placed her arm around his neck. She used his support to walk.

"I will take you to your new room. The servant are probably already done filling it with your backpack. "He said. Kim nodded.

"Fine. "She sighed still not liking the idea of a new room. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"If you have any problems just yell. My room is right next to it. "He said. Kim gasped. A room next to Sesshomaru's? That means he could annoy her even more now.

"But as far as possible from Kokiyou's. "He smirked. Kim smiled.

"That's good. But why next to your room? "She asked.

"You said you wanted a room like the one you had so this was the most similar one. "He shrugged.

"Kim-chan! "

Kim and Sesshomaru looked forward to see Kokiyou in his own little panic world.

"Let go of her you demon! "He yelled. Sesshomaru and Kim sighed at the same time.

**

* * *

**

There it is! I hope you liked it. I know not as much funny but there will be more funny! I promise.


	23. Rins idea and Sesshomaru's mood to anger

**This chapter Has Been Edited-C.M.G**

Chapter 23:Rin's idea! Operation: Bring Kim and Sesshomaru together!

"What do you want Kokiyou? "Kim mumbled. Kokiyou ignored her obvious "not scared one bit" tone and changed it to "Please save me Kokiyou! Then we can get married have kids and Sesshomaru's head will be mounted on our wall" (crazy mind he has doesn't he? )

"I have come to save you Kim! "He pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Prepare to die! "He yelled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Your rein of terror ends here, I, Lord Kokiyou of Mikoua Village... "Kokiyou closed his eyes and started his big speech.

"Come on Sesshomaru. "She said and started hopping on her good foot. Sesshomaru nodded and they just walked -and hopped- past Kokiyou.

"Now enough talking. It's time to die Ses..sho..maru. "He finally opened his eyes to see both Kim and Sesshomaru gone. He looked around confused.

"Hey where did you go? "He asked confused. He didn't know they were already long gone.

"Kim? Sesshomaru? Hello? "Kokiyou sighed.

**

* * *

**

Kim giggled. Kokiyou was such an idiot.

"What's so funny? "Sesshomaru asked in his usual bored tone.

"Oh nothing. Kokiyou's just a fun person to have around some times. "She smiled.

"What do you mean? "Sesshomaru almost sounded surprised. Kim laughed.

"Like how he's such an idiot! I mean he's probably still talking about how he will vanquish you. It's funny how oblivious he is. "She shrugged.

"I might even miss him when he's gone. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"What do you mean you would miss him? Less then an hour ago you were complaining about how he wouldn't leave! "He yelled. Kim looked shocked.

"Sesshomaru it was a joke. "She giggled. Sesshomaru had a face that just said "Doh! " (Like on the Simpson's) Kim got a sweat drop.

"I was too. "He quickly lied. Kim smirked.

"No you weren't. Your Sesshomaru. You don't joke. "She said. Sesshomaru tried his best to go back to the old emotionless face but it wasn't working.

"I have work to do. "He ran. Kim watched him leave and her smirk went to a frown.

"Sesshomaru! My foot still hurts! And I don't know where my new room is! "She yelled. But Sesshomaru was probably already in his study. Kim was confused.

_Strange. He was running faster then usual._

Kim limped over to an opened window and sat down on it's edge. She was glad they had windows like this in the hall ways, It added an almost medieval theme to them. Plus the light made the hall ways bright and shinning.

"Might as well wait for some one to come by and help me. "She sighed.

"As long as it's not Kokiyou. Why did Sesshomaru freak like that? Could he really of been joking? "Kim thought out loud.

"He does hate Kokiyou. Who couldn't? "She mumbled then shrugged of the thought.

_Who cares?_

"You do. "She whispered then gasped.

_Did I just talk to myself? Ah! I'm going crazy! _

"Or am I? "She questioned then covered her mouth.

"Crap! I did it again. "She said softly.

"Okay Kim. Don't talk to your self. Your not insane. Your not going cra... Wait I'm doing it again! "She sighed.

"Great now Sesshomaru's got me going crazy! "She yelled hopping he couldn't hear her. It would be an ... interesting thing to explain.

"Kim-chan? "Kim was taken out of her crazy moment when a certain little girl called her name.

"Oh hey Rin. "Kim looked at Rin. (Wow we haven't included Rin in a while)

"Hello. Kim-chan can Rin ask you some thing? "Rin asked in a cute little girl voice. Kim smiled. It would probably be a simple question like "Where do flowers come from? " or "What is a 'poop head? "

"Sure Rin. "She said.

"Who's mate are you? Kokiyou's or Lord Sesshomaru's? "She asked. Kim turned redder then a Red Skin's fan at a home game. (If you don't get that joke I understand)

"I am not Kokiyou's mate! "Kim blurted. Rin smiled.

"So your Lord Sesshomaru's? Good. Rin doesn't like Kokiyou. Hey if you and Lord Sesshomaru get married you would be like Rin's mother! "Rin looked so excited. Kim sighed.

"Rin I'm sorry but me and Sesshomaru are only friends...if even that. Not mates. "She mumbled. Rin looked at the floor disappointed.

"Oh. "She simply pouted. Kim frowned. She hated it when Rin gave that look. It made her want to take back every thing she just said. But sadly she couldn't.

"Rin. I'm sorry... "She would of bent down and hugged her if her foot wasn't hurting so much.

_Stupid Sesshomaru._

"It's okay. "Rin sighed and climbed up next to Kim putting her happy face back on.

"Anyway.. What is Kim-chan doing? "She kicked her feet up and down. Kim smiled once again.

"Just waiting for some one to help me. I hurt my foot training and Sesshomaru was helping me but I guess he forgot and just kinda left me. "Kim pointed at her foot. Rin giggled and jumped down.

"Wait right here. Rin will get Lord Sesshomaru to help you! "She sounded excited and ran off.

"No Rin wait! "Kim yelled but Rin was ,also , long gone. Kim sighed.

"Why is every one running away from me today! "She yelled.

**

* * *

**

Rin ran down the halls to Sesshomaru's study with a big smile on her face.

_Kim said they were friends right? Then there's still hope! If Rin can bring Lord Sesshomaru and Kim-chan together every one will be happy. Kim will stay, Sesshomaru will have a partner, and Rin would have a mommy._

Rin smiled even larger. She always thought of Sesshomaru as a dad. He did treat her like he cared and offered protection. He was the best thing she had. But if Kim and him became mates she would also have a great mother. After all, Jaken wasn't really the best " mother material "

"Lord Sesshomaru! "She yelled as she grew closer to his study.

_I'll make sure they get together. And I'm sure Alyssa-chan, the servants, and maybe even Jaken would help._

"Lord Sesshomaru! "She yelled again. This time Sesshomaru rushed out of his study alarmed.

"What is it Rin? "He asked expecting an army of Naraku's demon's storming towards the castle.

"Kim needs help. "Rin smiled. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What happened? Has Kokiyou done some thing? If he's trying to convince her to leave with him again I'll... "Sesshomaru growled. Rin shook her head.

"No Lord Sesshomaru. You just left her back there with a hurt foot. Now she can't get to her room. She says you forgot about her and Rin said Rin would come get you. "Rin pulled on Sesshomaru's leg.

"Come Lord Sesshomaru! I'll show you where she is.

"Rin I am busy. Go find some one else to help her. "He said. Rin studied his face. It looked confused and emotionless at the same time. He was in deep thought about some thing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong? "Rin whined. Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head.

"What do you mean Rin? "He asked. Rin shook her head.

"Never mind. Please help Kim-chan. I would really like it if you did and not some one else. You can't trust some people. "Rin smirked.

"Like Kokiyou. "She added. Sesshomaru frowned at the use of that trick for the second time in one day. But sadly he still fell for it.

"Fine. I will help her. "He growled. Rin nodded. Even she knew how much Sesshomaru hated Kokiyou. The only thing he hated more then Kokiyou was Kokiyou with Kim.

"This way my lord. "Rin smiled and ran towards Kim's direction. Sesshomaru stopped her though.

"Rin I can find her. You stay here. "He ordered. Rin frowned. She wanted to be there to push them closer together.

"But Lord Sesshomaru.. "She pouted.

"Rin follow orders. Now go back to your room. "He said. Rin smirked.

"Must I go to my room? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I suppose not but do not follow me or come near me and Kim. We have...grown up things to talk about. "Sesshomaru used the classic line. Rin nodded.

_At least Rin can get some help with operation:Bring Lord Sesshomaru and Kim together._

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin smiled at her clever name for the operation.

"Good. "Sesshomaru said then turned to walk away. Rin ran in front of him and towards Alyssa'a room. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

_What is she up to?_

Rin ran as fast as she could. The sooner she talked to every one the better. When she finally reached Alyssa's room she paused for a deep breath.

"Alyssa-chan! "She yelled. The door opened and Alyssa stood there in a yellow kimono with bright blue flowers.

"What is it Rin? I'm kinda in a bad mood. "She sighed. Rin looked confused.

"What happened? "She asked. Alyssa shrugged.

"Some servants came in here this morning and took all Kim's stuff. They told me she was moving to a room next to Sesshomaru's till her door was fixed. "She snapped. Rin was even more confused. She stepped back and looked at Kim's room. It was the first time she noticed the missing door.

"Rin doesn't even want to know. "She mumbled knowing it had some thing to do with Sesshomaru and Kokiyou.

"Okay. So what's up? "Alyssa leaned on her door's frame. Rin looked both ways to make sure no one was there then motioned for Alyssa to bend down. At first Alyssa was confused but just shrugged it off. She bent down and Rin whispered her plan into her ear. As she whispered Alyssa smiled, nodded, and other things.

"And thats my plan. "Rin stepped back and finally not whispering. Alyssa looked up and nodded.

"You know what I might just work. "She mumbled.

"They would make a good couple. "She thought out loud.

"Uh huh! "Rin looked excited.

"It would make Kim happy. "Alyssa continued.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. "Rin nodded.

"Okay I'll help. "Alyssa shrugged. Rin jumped up in the air she was so happy.

"Yes! Thank you Alyssa-chan! Now if I can get the servants to help and Kokiyou to go away... "Rin mumbled.

"Don't worry about Kokiyou. You just convince the servants. I'll take care of him. "Alyssa smirked.

_This will be easy._

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru was walking as slow as possible. He didn't want to face Kim. She would be mad, question him about what he said, some how trip, he would catch her , then Kokiyou would but in and yell at him for holding her or in his world 'threatening her life'. He sighed. Kim was right around the corner now. He could stall no longer. 

"Hey Sesshomaru! I can smell you! I'm getting good at this demon thing. "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru smirked.

_Might as well have some fun._

"What are you still doing here? You can't be that weak and pathetic. "He put up his emotionless act. Kim glared at him. He saw her sitting on the window edge and thought of all the possible ways she could some how 'trip' or 'fall'. There were to many to count.

"What are you talking about? I'd like to see you walk to a room when you don't even know where it is and you want to cut off your own foot because it's hurting so much! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru sighed.

_Kim mad. Check._

"Fine. Let's go. "He held out his hand to offer help. Kim starred at it.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Why did you freak so much when I said I would miss Kokiyou. "She asked softy. Sesshomaru wanted to slap his face.

_Kim questions Sesshomaru's words. Check._

"It was nothing. Now come on. "He pushed his hand closer to her. She just starred at it.

"Come on! "He growled and grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Let me go! I don't have to accept your help if I don't want to! "She yelled. Sesshomaru ignored her and pulled her from up so she was standing.

"Sesshomaru! Don't touch me! "She yelled and pulled. Sesshomaru held on tighter. Her demon strength was definitely showing.

"Lets...just..go..! "He growled. Kim glared.

"No! So.. Let.. Me..Go! "She yelled and pulled back so hard Sesshomaru lost his grip. But Kim didn't think about the window right behind her and flew back from the sudden freedom. (Like when you play tug-o-war and the other team just lets go so you go flying back)

"Meep. "Kim 'meeped' as she flew out the window. Sesshomaru sighed.

_Kim some how finds a way to almost get herself kiled. Check._

He reached his hand out the window a grabbed her kimono's obi. Kim's eyes were sealed shut as if she actually didn't know Sesshomaru was going to save her...again. When she finally opened her eyes she looked down and screamed. They weren't even on the top floor and it was still a long fall!

"Sesshomaru! "She yelled. Sesshomaru flinched as her loud screams. If he had a little less control he would of took the one hand holding Kim's obi and let go to block out the sound from his ears.

"Sesshomaru! Pull me up! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru smirked.

"But I thought you didn't want me touching you. "He teased. Kim glared up at him.

"Sesshomaru... "She growled. Sesshomaru was enjoying this.

"I mean if you want I can let go. "He said.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled a little worried.

"Okay if you insist. I'll let you go. "He shrugged and released Kim's obi. She screamed as soon as she felt him let go. Her scream was long and loud. Sesshomaru let her drop a few inches before he reached out and grabbed her obi again, But she was to busy screaming to notice.

"Kim. "Sesshomaru said trying to hold in his laughter. She kept screaming.

"Omg! I'm going to die! AHHHHH! Mommy! "

"Kim.. "

"AHHHH! Some one help me! I don't want to die! Waaaaaahhhhh! Sesshomaru you jerk face! "

"Kim..! "

"I'm to young! I have my whole life ahead of me! AHHHH SOME ONE HELP! SESSHOMARU! ALYSSA! RIN! KOKIYOU! "

**"Kim! "** Sesshomaru finally yelled.

"Ahh... "Kim stopped mid scream and looked down. She was still in the air, Sesshomaru once again grabbing her obi. She growled.

"Sesshomaru... "She hissed. Sesshomaru pulled her up out of the air with a smirk.

"Sesshomaru when I get up there I'm going to kill you! "Kim yelled as Sesshomaru brought her to safety.

"Mmm hmm. " He stopped smirking.

_Sesshomaru saves Kim. Check._

"There. Happy now? "He asked once she was safely sitting back on the windows ledge. She shook her head.

"No! I'm not! How dare you do that to me! "She yelled. Sesshomaru looked down at her. He was pretty close to her. For some reason he was in the mood to make people mad. And when Kokiyou showed up he wanted him to be flamming. So Sesshomaru took a few steps closer.

"I don't know who you think you are! What if you didn't catch me on time! I could of died! "She stood up but forgot about her foot.

"How can some one be so..Ow! "As soon as she was up she was falling forward. Sesshomaru looked shocked as she feel right into him. He stood for a second just starring into space surprised and embarrassed. Kim who was more embarrassed then surprised just kinda hung out there. It was like she couldn't move. Her head was resting on his fluff (It was so soft). Sesshomaru slowly looked down at her. She was blushing a lot.

_...okay..._

He slowly took his arms and wrapped them around her. Kokiyou would be so mad when he saw this. It would be 'priceless' as Kim would say. There was only one problem. Sesshomaru looked to the left. Then the right. There was no Kokiyou any where in sight or smell.

**

* * *

**

Okay I'm going to try this thing. It's like you know how they have the "Next time on Inuyahsa! " wellll...

* * *

Crescent Moon Goddess: In the next chapter of We're in an anime! 

Kim:Sesshomaru what are you thinking!

Sesshomaru: I don't know...

Alyssa:Leave me alone Jaken!

Rin:Lord Sesshomaru where do baby's come from?

Crescent Moon Goddess:Next chapter: In a nutshell! Death by a spoon!

Alyssa:Kim you killed him!

Kim:I didn't mean to!


	24. In a nutshell! Death by a spoon!

**This Chapter has Been Edited---C.M.G**

Okay I know I'm a bad person. I haven't updated but her's my list of excuses.

9/13:I made the new chappie.

9/14:I just made another chapter. I'll be fine.

9/15:Do do do do. I don't feel like writing.

9/16:Soccer game.

9/17:Friday! Duh.

9/18:Writes half of chapter. Goes to cousin's house.

9/19:Back from cousins. Grounded from computer for three days.

9/20:Grounded.

9/21:YEAH! NO MORE Grounding! (My dad can't count I think)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24:In a Nutshell!Death By a Spoon!

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. There he was holding Kim who wasn't doing any thing and there was no Kokiyou to break up the moment. There was a good side and a bad side. Bad side was Kokiyou was no where to be found and Kim was in his arms. Good side was..Kokiyou was no where to be found and Kim was in his arms.

"Uh Sesshomaru.. "Kim finally spoke up. Sesshomaru looked down. She was resting her head on his fluffy thingy and seemed deep in thought.

"What? "Sesshomaru's voice cracked slightly from trying to stay emotionless and at very emotional time.

"What...what's going on? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. It was time for him to give up. Hiding every thing was just getting to hard.

"I don't know. "He sighed and held her tighter. Kim's face was taken over by red. She looked like a giant cherry with sun burn.

"Well um me either so maybe we should...umm. "Kim struggled to find the right words. This ,to her, was also a good and bad thing. She didn't want it to stop but then again she did at the same time. Finally she also sighed. Less then a month ago if any one asked her "Do you want to have a nice romantic moment with Sesshomaru? " she would of been jumping for joy screaming yes! Now she wasn't so sure. Why did she like him so much back when he use to be just an anime character?

"Sesshomaru I think.. "Kim brought her head up so she was starring directly at Sesshomaru's face. Even though he did have to tilt his head down slightly. They just did that for a while. Starring at each other. No one making a move. (I know I suck at romantic stuff. I'm humor writer! Not romance! )

"Umm like I was saying... "Kim finally broke the silence. It wasn't comfortable for her to have all that silence and all that 'contact'.

Sesshomaru's head shot up and he looked down a hall.

"Sesshomaru? Hello! I was talking! "Kim growled at how easily he could ruin such a moment.

"Listen. "He whispered. Kim looked confused then focused on listening. Even though it was hard with Sesshomaru still holding her.

She could hear foot steps. But their pattern was strange. It was almost like a skip. She focused harder and could hear a humming from who ever was coming. It was the hum of a little girl.

"Rin. "Sesshomaru growled. Kim looked up at him.

"Of course. "Kim mumbled. She was expecting him to let her go so Rin wouldn't expect any thing. But when he didn't she grew nervous.

"Sesshomaru. I think you should let me go. "She snapped. Sesshomaru acted like he didn't notice her. Kim glared at him.

"Sesshomaru! "She yelled. He sighed and looked over at her.

"What do you want? "He asked. Kim growled.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe for.. ummm..hmmm let's see. Oh yes I remember now. How you to get your perverted claws off me! "She yelled.

"Perverted? "Sesshomaru asked confused. Kim growled again.

"What's your problem? Can't you see Rin's... "She stopped before the last word.

"Ahem. " The little girl that ruined the best moment of Kim's life was standing in their hall.

"Oh Hi Rin! "Kim smiled and pushed away from Sesshomaru tired of waiting for him to let her go. Rin stood there smirking.

"Hello. Rin wasn't interrupting some thing? Was Rin? "She said and kept that grin spread out across he face.

"Of course not. I just tripped and Sesshomaru caught me. No biggie! "Kim gave a nice big fake smile. Rin looked a little disappointed now.

"Oh so... Rin was interrupting. "She mumbled. Kim shook her head.

"Don't worry Rin. Every thing's fine. You didn't do any thing wrong. "Kim smiled for real this time.

"Rin. "Sesshomaru stepped next to Kim who had wondered off some.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru? "Rin smiled.

"I told you not to follow me or come near us. So what are you doing here? "He asked. Rin blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. But I didn't know you were still here. I thought you would of taken Kim to her room by now. "She said. Sesshomaru looked suspicious.

"And where were you going? "He questioned.

"Umm to the garden. I want to talk to... "Rin paused.

"Kokiyou. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru growled.

"Why? "He snapped. Kim hit Sesshomaru over the head.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! "She yelled. Kim smiled and looked at Rin.

"Go on Rin. I'll take care of Senor Poppy Pants here. You go talk to Kokiyou about what ever. "She said sweetly. Rin giggled and nodded.

"Oh Kim-chan. Those funny names will never get old to Rin. "She ran off.

"Thank you! "She yelled back.

"Your welcome! "Kim yelled also and waved. Once she was sure Rin was out of hearing and seeing distance Kim turned to Sesshomaru.

"What was that for! "He yelled. Kim glared at him.

"First for being so snappy with Rin! You were being a big jerk. " She held up one finger to his face.

"And second for not letting me go or making a freakin move! "She growled. Sesshomaru looked confused. He understood what she meant by not letting go but not making a move? What's that suppose to mean?

"Making a move? "He questioned. Kim slapped him again.

"Yes! Stop toying around with me! "She snapped. Sesshomaru ignored the slap and looked confused.

"What are you talking about? "He yelled. Kim frowned.

"You were holding me for like a really long time. And you didn't even do any thing! "She screamed. Sesshomaru understood now.

"Sesshomaru what are you thinking? "Kim growled. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I don't know. "He said like a little school boy who was being questioned for something he did wrong

"What ever! "Kim calmed herself down.

"Can you just take me to my new room? I have a lot of thinking to do. "She sighed. Sesshomaru nodded and put his arm around to her to help her ankle.

"No! No touching! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru stepped back. Kim mentally smacked herself right in the face when she realized how harsh that was. She expected him to growl and stomp away yelling how she could help herself. But instead he did some thing she least expected. He smirked. Why was he smirking? What good could he possibly find in this?

"Very well. You can walk on your own then. Just follow me. "He said still smirking and began walking away. Kim stood there confused for a moment then realized how far behind she was going.

"You know you could at least go slow! "She yelled. Sesshomaru looked back still smirking. That was really starting to piss Kim off. And he knew it was.

"You are such a jerk. "She mumbled and limped after him.

**

* * *

**

Alyssa walked towards the garden. She had followed Kim and Sesshomaru there a few times to spy on them so she knew the way. Rin had asked her to take care of Kokiyou so she would. And she had the perfect plan.

"Sesshomaru and Kim will be such a cute couple. "She mumbled then sighed.

"But once they're together Kim will hang out with him all the time. And there's a chance she won't really be hanging out with me. I'll be all alone. "Alyssa thought about her situation for a moment then came to a conclusion.

"I need a boy friend. "She turned down another hall. Ever since she was 12 she had become boy crazy. Always wanting a boyfriend. Tons of boys liked her but she would always turn them down. How could she be so desperate for a boy friend when there were so many choices? How can some one be picky and boy crazy at the same time? She thought of her options.

_Since I'm here I have to think of boys from here. There's Jaken...no way. Sesshomaru? Kim would kill me. Kokiyou? Nah he's to obsessed with Kim. Dude, why does Kim get all the freakin guys! It's like the opposite of our world!_

Back in their own world, Alyssa always got the guys. It was occasional for Kim to snag one but with Kim being a tomboy and Alyssa being a girly girl they all floated toward the blond cousin.But for some reason boys in this world must of like the tomboys with attitude problems.

_Oh well, Kim deserves it._

Alyssa was having a hard time picking out her newest crush. And right on topic a certain little toad demon decided at that moment to be with his love.

"Oh Alyssa. "Jaken said happily.

"Leave me alone Jaken! You already ruined my life enough. "Alyssa growled. Jaken looked upset.

"But my dear... "He mumbled. Alyssa sighed.

"Listen Jaken. I have no interest in you. Sorry but your not my type and I can't imagine any thing worst then being with you. Now if you don't mind I have a lord to kill. "Alyssa said and walked away leaving Jaken.

"A lord to kill? "He mumbled.

"Oh no! "Jaken thought he knew what lord Alyssa was talking about.

"Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken yelled and ran away.

**

* * *

**

"This is your room. "Sesshomaru opened the door. Kim glared at him and wobbled in. She gasped.

"This room is even better then my old one! "She said surprised. And it was. The room was about double the old ones size. She got upgraded from a queen size bed to a king. He walls were a lavender color and the floors were wood but soft. The balcony had an even better view.

"This is great. "She looked around more. As we all know Kim is easily amused.

"Oh my gosh no way! "She ran over to a big hole in the floor.

"Is this a...? "She pointed at the hole and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"A bath. "He said. Kim looked back around. Her wardrobe was also double in size! Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm leaving now. If you need any thing my rooms the first on the left. "He turned around. Kim nodded.

"K. "Kim limped over to her bed and flopped down.

"Now for a nice nap! "She sighed. Sesshomaru chuckled on the inside at her sudden mood swing and he left.

"Lord Sesshomaru! " Sesshomaru sighed and looked right.

_Okay who wants what now?_

"Yes Rin? "He asked. Rin smiled and looked up at him.

"Rin has a very special question Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin nodded.

"Very well then. What is it? "Sesshomaru wanted to just answer the question and leave.

"Where do babies come from? "Rin asked. Sesshomaru almost jumped at the question.

"Huh? "

Rin giggled.

"Like if you and Kim-chan were to get a baby. What would you do? "Rin tried making the question more simple. Sesshomaru's face turned a very light red.

"Uh. Well.. You see. "Sesshomaru couldn't really say it right.

"Kim! "He finally yelled.

"What? "Kim yelled even louder.

"Get out here now! "He yelled again. He could here Kim growl in her room and hop over to the door.

"I didn't do it I swear. "She said opening the door. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Not any thing like that but we'll talk about that later. Rin has a question. It would be best for you to answer. "He said.

Kim sighed.

"Okay Rin. What's the question? "She leaned on her door frame.

"Where do babies come from? "Rin repeated.

"What? "Kim gasped.

"Like if you and Lord Sesshomaru wanted a baby what would you do? "Rin sighed. Kim and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Kim's face turned bright red while Sesshomaru's stayed light red.

"Well if me and Sesshomaru wanted a baby... "Kim thought of how she could explain it without actually explaining it.

"We would go to a village and find one with no mother or father. "Kim said. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"Huh? "Both he and Rin said at the same time.

"Well Rin as you know not every child has a mommy or daddy. So we would find one and it would be our child. "Kim nodded. Sesshomaru sighed. At least they answered her question.

"But where did those babies come from? "Rin wasn't done. Kim grabbed Rin's shoulders and started to push her away.

"They came from a cabbage patch. Now go play with Jaken. "She said and let Rin run away. Kim turned around to Sesshomaru.

"That was close. "She sighed. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes but where ever did you come up with the cabbage patch? "He asked. Kim shrugged.

"It was on a tv show. "She tested out her ankle to see if it was better.

"A tv show? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim looked happy when she found her ankle was already good as new.

"Do demons heal faster then humans? "She asked ignoring his obvious anti-tv knowledge. Sesshomaru also ignored her ignoring and answered.

"Yes. You should know that. "He said. Kim glared.

"Well excuse me. "She snapped.

"Your excused. " Sesshomaru thought she was finally giving him the respect he thought he deserved.

"I was being sarcastic! Duh! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"This word 'duh'. What does it mean? I have heard you use it many times. " Kim looked up.

"Well duh means...hmm. I guess you could say...uh "She searched her mind for the right words.

"How can one explain duh? "She questioned her mind.

"It's like saying 'Isn't that obvious? ' or 'Of course you moron! ' in one word. A very good word if you ask me. "Kim smiled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I see. I will be able to use this with Jaken. "He said. Kim giggled.

"What? "Sesshomaru growled. Kim giggled more.

"It's just duh is some thing young and cool people say. Not people that are as up tight as you. "She said. Sesshomaru glared.

"Then I'll be sure never to use that word. As a matter of fact I will treat it like disrespect if you say it to me. "He said. Kim sighed.

"You sound more and more like my violin teacher every day. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked confused.

"Violin? You play the violin? And who is this teacher of yours? "He asked. Kim playing a great insturment like the violin? He oculdn't picture it.

"Yeah I play the violin but not to well and my teacher is Mr.Hill. He teaches me and a whole bunch of other kids. A lot of my friends. "She walked into her room and Sesshomaru followed deciding the conversation was not over.

"Your friends? "He figured if her kept questioning her she would just keep talking.

"Yeah like Katy, Kathy, Lola, Noran ,Noran's little sis Sarah, Curtis I guess, oh and Katliyn. "She continued.

"And this Mr. Hill...how am I like him? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim glared over at him.

"What is this? A game show? What's up with all the questions! "She snapped. Sesshoamru glared back.

"You will answer questions when I ask them. "He growled. Kim glared at him more and let out a soft growl.

"Umm Lord Sesshomaru? Kim-chan? "A voice interrupted them. They both looked over to see a servant standing in the door way. She had black short hair and was wearing a brown kimono that had a crescent moon on it's shirt. Kim noticed that all the servants had that crescent moon. Probably to say they were Sesshomaru's 'property'. Kim examined the girl more. She looked so shy and frail. The last place she wanted to be was in the middle of a fight with two angry dog demons.

"Hello there. "Kim ignored Sesshomaru and smiled.

"What is Kaba? "Sesshomaru growled.

"Umm..Lunch is ready my lord. "Kaba said quickly. Kim almost felt sorry for the girl.

"Thank you Kaba. "She said and walked towards the door.

"Your very welcome. "Kaba bowed as Kim walked by. Sesshomaru followed Kim.

"Oh and one more thing Kaba. "Kim said.

"Yes? "Kaba looked up alarmed.

"Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it. "Kim smirked back at Sesshomaru who looked like he was about to blow.

_I don't know if she does deserve it but heck if it make Sesshomaru mad why not?_

"Oh umm thank you but I cannot unless Lord Sesshomaru says it. "Kaba looked over at her lord.

"Oh Sesshomaru says it. Isn't that right Sesshomaru? "Kim grinned at Sesshomaru.

"Actually no it's.. "Sesshomaru growled but Kim interrupted.

"I said. **Isn't that right Sesshomaru? **"Kim repeated in a growl/yell/Do what I saw voice. Sesshomaru got that feeling again. The feeling Kim was growing taller and he was shrinking. Finally he gave up.

"Fine. "He growled. Kaba looked happy. Kim felt like she had done a very good deed. Kaba left and for some odd reason closed the door even though Kim and Sesshomaru were on their way to lunch. But all became clear when they heard her laughing from behind the door. Kim giggled and Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You will pay for that. "He growled. Kim shrugged.

"I'm sure. "She said and made for the door. Sesshomaru blocked the way.

"I am serious. "He warned. Kim smirked.

"So am I. "She said then left. Sesshomaru stood there for a second glaring at her until she was out of sight. Then he sighed.

"Why do I put my self through this? "He mumbled then went for the dinning hall.

**

* * *

**

"Well hello Sesshomaru. Where have you been? "Kim growled as Sesshomaru finally entered the dinning room. She had been waiting for half an hour and was starving. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Just enjoying the castle's sights. "He said while really he was walking slow just to annoy Kim. He growled when he saw Kokiyou starring at Kim. He took his seat and servants brought out plates of food. Kim noticed Kokiyou and glared.

"What are you looking at? "She snapped.

"The perfection that is your face. "He smiled. Kim looked disgusted.

"Can we eat now? "Alyssa complained. All ignored her.

"Would you just leave me alone? "Kim yelled. Kokiyou shook his head.

"Never my love. Now I've been thinking. What will we name our seven children? "He asked. Kim spit out the water she was sipping on and Sesshomaru glared over at Kokiyou.

"What? "Kim yelled. Kokiyou looked confused.

"We have not talked about this. Well after married it is tradition in my village for the royal's to have seven children. "Kokiyou smirked. Kim frowned.

"You just made that up. Didn't you? "She asked. Kokiyou turned a little red.

"Ummm...uhhhh...No! "You could easily tell he was fibbing.

"You idiot! "Kim was tired of this. She grabbed her spoon and threw it at Kokiyou. But she forgot about her new demon power and threw it harder then any average human.

"Gah! "Kokiyou cried and Kim closed her eyes at the sudden scream.

"Oh my god! "Alyssa yelled. Kim opened her eyes and screamed herself.

Kokiyou was sitting there with the spoon dug into his forehead. Both his eyes starring at the spoon. Kim quickly stood up and ran over to where Kokiyou was sitting.

"Kokiyou! I'm so sorry! "She yelled. Kokiyou moved his eyes to look at Kim. Then he fell back. Kim backed away. Alyssa decided to jump in and check Kokiyou out.

"Kim you killed him! "Alyssa yelled.

"I didn't mean to! "Kim cried.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter of We're in an Anime.

Alyssa:Well you made my job easier.

Rin:Does this mean you and Lord Sesshomaru are going to get married now.

Kim:I DO NOT LOVE SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru:I might love...

Next Chapter: Fights with our minds!


	25. Fights With Our Minds!

**This Chapter has Been Edited--C.m.G**

Chapter 25:Fights With Our Minds!

"Kim you killed him! "Alyssa yelled.

"I didn't mean to! "Kim cried.

"Well you did! "Alyssa looked down at the limp Kokiyou on the floor. Kim couldn't look down. She just killed a guy...and with a spoon!

_Wait...Rin was once dead but Sesshomaru brought her back using the..._

"Sesshomaru! Use the Tenseiga! "Kim yelled to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked over at her with a "Are you kidding? This is great! " face.

"What? "He mumbled.

"Bring him back with the Tenseiga. Hurry! "Kim was panicking.

_I could be accused of murder. Damn these stupid demon powers!_

Sesshomaru stood up and drew the Tenseiga. He didn't want to bring Kokiyou back. He had to stall.

"Uh...opps! "He said and threw the Tenseiga across the room. Kim glared at him.

"I'll go get that. "He smirked and walked slowly towards the Tenseiga.

"Stop goofing around Sesshomaru! "Kim screamed. Sesshomaru was confused about why Kim actually cared so much about if the weak human lived or died. But he shrugged of the thought. His biggest concern was making sure Kokiyou stayed dead. He finally reach the sword and bent down.

_Okay I need a little more time._

When he was about to pick up the sword he turned around and saw Kim watching his every move, making sure he wouldn't do some thing stupid and idiotic. He grinned.

"Opps again. "He said and kicked the sword across the room again. Kim's face turned red with anger.

"Sesshomaru! "She yelled and charged towards him. He didn't even have enough time to dodge before she tackled him sending both of them to the ground. Kim wrapped her hands around his neck and started strangling him.

"You stupid stupid idiot! What are you thinking! Now Kokiyou going to stay dead and it's all your fault. How can you be so cruel? You stupid stupid stupid... "Kim slammed his head to the ground with each stupid but Sesshomaru was already struggling to get Kim off him and breath.

"Get off me! "He growled.

"Never! "Kim yelled. Alyssa, Rin, Jaken and a few loyal servants ran over.

"Kim you already killed one guy today! Want to make it two? "Alyssa yelled.

"Might as well! "Kim growled.

"Get off of him you she devil! "Jaken jumped on Kim's head and started to pull her hair. Kim had no choice but to release Sesshomaru's neck and try to pull Jaken off her head.

"Get of my head you stupid gay toad! "She pulled on his beck/mouth. Sesshomaru gasped for air once he was released.

"Ummm Lord Sesshomaru? Kim-chan? "Rin sighed knowing her plan was almost impossible now.

Kim finally got Jaken off her head and threw him onto the table. Then looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Sess... "She began but stopped when Sesshomaru managed to flip them over , making him on top and Kim on the ground.

"Would you just calm down? "He growled.

"No! You are such a jerk. Now get off me! "Kim tried to push him away but demon or not he was still stronger.

"Sesshomaru just get off of Kim and leave her alone. "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru glared over at her then back at Kim.

"Why do I even bother? "Sesshomaru stood up. Kim looked up confused. It's not like Sesshomaru to give up that easily. Alyssa helped Kim up and Jaken wobbled over to Sesshomaru.

"My lord are you hurt? That girl is insane. Get rid of her Lord Sesshomaru! Throw her out, lock her in the dungeon! Just get rid of her. "Jaken yelled with his squeaky voice. Sesshomaru glared down at him.

"Since when was it your place to tell me what to do? "He snapped. Jaken was about to say some thing but decided against it.

"You don't have to worry Jaken. "Kim growled.

"I'm leaving any way. "She mumbled then stormed out of the room.

"Kim! "Alyssa ran after her. She knew this was not going to end well.

"Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin sighed.

"What is it Rin? "Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Rin is sorry but Rin is greatly disappointed in you Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin said then also left the room. Sesshomaru looked shocked.

"Rin you do not insult Lord Sesshomaru like that! "Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru agreed, but not with Jaken. With Rin.

"Every one leave. "He said. Jaken and the servants looked shocked.

"What Lord Sesshomaru? "Jaken asked.

"I said leave. I wish to be alone. "He sighed. All the servants and Jaken nodded and left. Jaken slower then the others.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about any thing. I always have thought of you as almost a son figure. "Jaken said. Sesshomaru looked confused.

_Jaken as a father? Disgusting! Ah I think I'm going to be sick._

"Go away Jaken! "He yelled. Jaken nodded then left. Sesshomaru sat down on his chair in the dinning room. Looking back and forth between Kim's and Kokiyou's chair. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**

* * *

**

"Kim it's okay to be upset. But don't try to kill the guy! "Alyssa said. But Kim was ignoring her. She left the dinning room about a minute ago and just realized she had no idea where her new room was.

"But leaving isn't the answer. I'm sure you to will make up soon. He'll say he's sorry and every thing will be back to normal. "Alyssa smiled. Kim stopped walking and turned around.

"Normal? How can things go back to normal. Normal was before we even got here, before we meet the real Sesshomaru! Before this whole mess started. "Kim yelled then turned back around.

"I just want to go home. Back to our normal life. "She mumbled. Alyssa looked concerned. She could tell by the way she was shivering she was crying. Kim was always sensitive. When ever she got hurt physically she would just laugh at her own stupidity and it would turn into one of the moment they remembered most. But she would cry at the smallest emotional attacks.

"Kim it will be okay. Hopefully things will go back to normal soon. "Alyssa said softly. Kim shook her head.

"Well at least you made my job easier. "Alyssa shrugged. Kim looked confused.

"How? "She asked.

"I was planning on getting Sesshomaru to kill Kokiyou. But you did that for me. "Alyssa stretched her arms and walked ahead of Kim.

"What? "Kim screamed.

"Yeah I was getting sick of Romeo too. So I was going to tell him you wanted to meet him in the garden late at night and give Sesshomaru a little "hint " to when and where Kokiyou would be alone. "She said. Kim growled.

"I can't believe you! Or Sesshomaru! Your all just monsters! "Kim yelled and ran off in a different direction. Alyssa looked shocked.

"Alyssa you idiot! Not smart to say! "She slapped her forehead.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru was finally ready to think things over. To find out what was really going on.

_Rin was right. I am a disappointment. It was clear that every one wanted Kokiyou to live for some reason and I messes it up. _

_Why did I ever really hate Kokiyou? His personality, his stupidity, or how he was always after Kim. Trying to trick her into being his. And some times I thought she was falling for it. _

_But why would I care? It's not like Kim is my mate. But when ever I would see Kokiyou drooling over her I would want to break his neck. Maybe I truly do have some kind of ...feelings for Kim._

_But if I truly did I would of saved Kokiyou since it was obvious how much she didn't want him to die. But how could I, Lord Sesshomaru of the West Lands let that weak human live? He would of just got in the way of Kim's training. If she wants to be a demon she must be a powerful one. _

_Does she want to be a demon? Or is she telling the truth when she says she did it to earn my respect? Even if that is true it was a stupid decision. Why would she want me to respect her any way? And why would I care if she wanted some weakling to live when he had romantic feelings for her. And he wasn't afraid to show it._

_This is all Kokiyou's fault. _

Sesshomaru looked over at Kokiyou's body still on the ground with the spoon in his forehead. He stood up and walked over to the body.

"You worthless yarou. I wish you were alive right now. "He growled and put his foot on the spoons end.

"Then I could kill you again. "He mumbled and pushed down on the spoon sending it deeper into Kokiyou's forehead. Sesshomaru smirked and went back to his seat. But he had a strange feeling. Kokiyou's scent was faint but still there. It almost haunted him. Sesshomaru had asked to be alone. But how could he with this rancid thing always reminding him. And did he really want to be alone?

"You really are a baka you know. "Sesshomaru said softly.

_I must be crazy talking to a dead body._

"If you would of just given up you wouldn't have a spoon in your forehead right now. "Sesshomaru smiled when thought back to the spoon flying into Kokiyou's head.

"It did give me some amusement. "He said. Kokiyou just layed there.

"It's strange how I'm actually enjoying your company right now. You should of not talking when you were still alive. We might of gotten along better. Only if you stayed away from Kim though. "Sesshomaru stood up.

"I think I have found the answer to this whole mess. "He sighed and walked into the whole way leaving Kokiyou's body all alone.

**

* * *

**

Kim finally stopped running 15 minutes later. She leaned against the wall and slid down bringing her knees to her chest.

_Emotional break down time._

She let all the tears she held in for the past 3 weeks fly out. While having her attack she thought of why she was so upset.

_How could this of happened? I use to love Sesshomaru. Now I think I might hate him. He seemed so much better when he was just an anime character. I didn't see how cruel he really was. The monster he was on the inside._

_Now that I know him I want to avoid him. He has saved my life a few times but almost all the time it was his fault I was in trouble. And with that whole holding me thing. He just sat there. Acting like an doofus._

_Did I even really like him back then? Or did I just like the idea of liking him. Before me and Alyssa started school together I mostly hung out with my friends. And almost all of them loved anime and were obsessed with one character or one show. Katy had Salior Moon, Christina loved Yu-gi-oh even though I never really thought of her as a friend. And Monika would go back and forth. There was Kabia from yu-gi-oh, Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, and Zoro from One Peice. And once every one started liking One Piece I felt left out. I didn't like Yu-gi-oh any more, Dragon Ball Z was okay, and One Piece seemed like cheesy anime rip off. (Sorry to all One Piece fans, these are just my thoughts) _

_And all of the animes I loved like Preater, Yucie, and Full Metal Panic they didn't know about. So I went to Inuyasha. One of my favorite animes and a lot of people knew about but some never heard of. But then I needed a character to worship. Inuyasha was a choice but many people liked him and he had Kagome. Then I thought maybe Miroku but he's to pervy and has Sango. So one episode I saw Sesshomaru and decided he was the one. _

_I just perfered Sesshomaru. I never really loved him. That would of made me obsessed in a sick kinda way. And as the years went on I had actually convinced myself that I loved him like I had many others. When really...I never did._

Kim stopped crying and smiled. She had finally figured it all out. She didn't love Sesshomaru.

"Uh Kim-chan? "Kim jumped up. It was Rin..again.

"Oh Rin. What is it? "Kim asked and whipped away the tears from her face. Rin looked worried.

"Kokiyou is dead now correct? "Rin asked. Kim sadly nodded.

"Yes. "She said softly.

"Does this mean you and Lord Sesshomaru will getmated now? "Rin asked hopeful. Kim smiled. She could finally say this with confidence.

"I DO NOT LOVE SESSHOMARU! "She yelled. Rin looked upset.

"Ahem. "A deep voice 'ahemed ' from behind them. Kim looked around and gasped.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim sighed.

_Oh no._

"That's slightly upsetting... "He mumbled.

"Because I might love... "

**

* * *

**

Oh dear is this a cliff hanger I spy? What ever will you poor poor readers do. I on the other hand already know what will happen.

**In the next chapter of We're In An Anime!**

**Kim:You cannot be serious.**

**Alyssa:KIM WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!**

**Kim:Stop stalking me Sesshomaru!**

**Jaken:I'm I the only one that cares there's a dead body in the dinning room?**

**Next chapter: The Confession! Bad Problems Become Worst!**


	26. Big Problems Become Worst!

**This chapter has been Edited--C.M.G**

Well here we are chapter 26. Please read every thing after the end of the chapter! Very important information!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26: Bad problems become Worst! (much worst! )

"That's slightly upsetting... "He mumbled.

"Because I might love... "He continued. Kim looked confused.

_If he says me I swear I'm going to shoot some thing. Then why would he say 'That's slightly upsetting. ' But I'm the only one here. Other then Rin. Crap Rin!_

Kim looked over to see Rin standing there. Grinning her little lips off.

"Umm one second Sesshomaru! "Kim interrupted. She grabbed Rin's hand and started running.

"But.. "Sesshomaru mumbled then sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Kim-chan! "He could hear Rin yell.

"Not now Rin. "Kim replied. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It's obvious the times not right. "He also walked away to finally get some work done.

**15 minutes later**

"Kim-chan! "Rin yelled again to Kim who was still running with all her demon speed.

"What Rin? "Kim snapped.

"Rin thinks you can stop running now! "Rin cried. Kim looked down at Rin who was hanging from her hand, flapping in the air. Kim came to a quick stop.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry Rin! "Kim said while gasping. That run had taken a lot out of her too.

"It's okay. Rin stopped running ten minutes ago. Rin got tired. "Rin smiled. Kim sighed and sat down against a wall.

"I can't believe this is happening! "She looked up.

"Why now? Why not a week ago? "Kim asked as if Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her. Rin looked confused.

"Kim-chan what is wrong? "She asked. Rin looked over at Rin and smiled.

"Just grown up stuff Rin. You wouldn't understand. "Kim said doubting the little girls knowledge.

"May Rin guess? "Rin asked and sat down next to Kim against the wall. Kim shrugged.

"Sure. "She said.

"Rin believes that Kim use to love Sesshomaru when she first saw Lord Sesshomaru Kim-chan was crazy about him but after some thinking she thinks she does not love Sesshomaru any more. But now Sesshomaru is about to confess his love for her. "Rin looked over at Kim and smiled.

"Was Rin right? "Kim looked surprised.

"Wow your smart for a little girl. "Kim got a sweat drop.

_Am I that obvious?_

"Oh well. "Rin stood up.

"Rin think you and Lord Sesshomaru would make good mates. You sure do fight enough to. "Rin giggled. Kim gave Rin a fake glare with a smile.

"I'll think about it Rin. "Kim said to humor her. Rin nodded and waved.

"Okay. I have to go now. Bye Kim-chan! "Rin said and left Kim alone.

"Buh bye! "Kim waved also and leaned on the wall even more.

"This is to complicated. "She mumbled.

"Do I love him or not..I was so sure..but then I changed my mind and was so sure again...but now I'm not any where near sure. "She sighed and closed her eyes.

_There has to be a way to work this out._

Kim frowned. She could feel some one else with her. Somebody watching her. But the scent was not familiar to her. It didn't smell like Sesshomaru. It wasn't Rin, Jaken, Alyssa, any of the servants. Not even the dead Kokiyou who could of found some miracle that let him survive. She quickly opened her eyes and jumped up.

"Who's there? "She growled and looked around. There was nobody there.

"Hello? "She mumbled. She relaxed a little and continued to glare around.

"Am I going crazy? "She whispered. She got some movement out of the corner of her eye and turned left.

"Who are you! "She yelled. But then froze. Some thing was touching her shoulder. Like a cold hand. She smiled with fear and turned her head around slowly. The lighting in the hall made the figure just a shadow.

"Gah! "She screamed and jumped away.

"Ah! Get away from me! Who are you? What do you want? "She yelled and pulled out her sword. She took a few steps back. The figure matched her steps by moving forward.

"Stay away from me! "She yelled and started swinging her sword up and down like an idiot, thinking it would some how hit the dark figure.

"Go away. Please go away! "Kim whined and continued to swing her sword. The figure sighed and walked right around the swinging sword behind Kim(who's eyes were closed) and grabbed the hand holding the sword. Kim stopped swinging and opened her eyes. The figures hand was holding hers up so it and the sword were just hanging in the air.

"Eek! Don't hurt me! Ah your going to eat me aren't you! Please don't eat me! Eat Jaken! I heard frog legs taste like chicken! You like chicken don't you Demon Monster Thing? "Kim yelled. She felt a small chuckle from the figure behind her.

"Hey what's so funny? "She snapped and turned her head. When she saw who it was she gasped.

"Sesshomaru! You almost gave me a heart attack! Wtf! What are you thinking? "Kim yelled at him. Sesshomaru ignored her.

"You should know by now how to use your sword. "He said. Kim frowned and blushed.

"Well I was kinda freaked out so I wasn't thinking. Kay? "She looked away from him at a wall. He took this moment to let out a very small smile. ( I know really OOc huh? )

"It's like this. "He said and moved her hand along with his to swing the sword. Kim looked at her hand as his guided it. Then blushed even more.

"Okay I get it! "She mumbled pulling her hand away from his. She turned around quickly to prevent any further 'training', But then she realized facing him was just as bad as not. His face was just above hers a little and only a few inches apart.

"Umm...Uh..Tha..nk..s "She struggled to talk. Feeling uncomfortable she marched around him to go down the hall. Sesshomaru watched her as she walked then followed. Kim could hear his foot steps following her and walked a little faster.

_Ah. Stop following me._

He met her speed and also walked a little faster. Kim speed up again. He , of course, copied her speed. Finally Kim just decided to run for it. It was almost hopeless. Sesshomaru was much faster then her but what she was doing now was getting her no where.

"Crap! "Kim mumbled as Sesshomaru followed her running with even faster running. She could hear Sesshomaru growl. Was he taking the hint? Kim ran a little faster hitting her 100 percent mark. But Sesshomaru still was faster and ran right in front of her and stopped. Kim couldn't stop on time and just ran right into him.

"Ow! "Kim yelped as she bounced back on to the floor. Sesshomaru looked down.

"As you like to say...What are you thinking? "Sesshomaru asked in his best Kim impression. Kim looked surprised at his slight humor-and how good he could copy her- but glared up. He held out a hand to help her up but Kim pushed it away.

"Stop stalking me Sesshomaru! "She growled and stood up. Sesshomaru looked hurt for a second but then decided it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm not stalking you, just following you. "He mumbled. Kim got a sweat drop.

"Same thing. "She snapped. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"There's some thing I need to tell you. "He got a very serious look on his face. Kim again started to panic.

_Oh no. Not some thing serious! I gotta change topic!_

"Umm okay but first...was that you standing in front of me when I was sitting on the floor? "She blurted. Sesshomaru was upset about the change in topic.

"What? "He asked. Kim sighed.

"When I was sitting on the ground right before you put your hand on my shoulder I felt some thing watching me. I could smell it too. And when I opened my eyes I didn't see any thing. But right before you showed up I saw a blur moving in a hall way. This hall way I think actually if we've been going strait this whole time. "Kim looked around the hall way then at Sesshomaru who's face was even more serious.

"Are you sure it wasn't a servant? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"I don't think so. I've got the smell of almost every servant here. "She shrugged.

"It's probably not that big of a deal. "She sighed. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I'm going to go look into this. "He growled. Kim looked surprised. Why was he so worried about this? He walked around her.

"Umm k... "She turned around to see him but he was already gone. Kim sighed again.

"I got lucky this time. "

She walked down the hall in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru. Right at the first turn she felt something sudden hit her neck.

**

* * *

**

Jaken paced back and forth in the study waiting for Sesshomaru.

"What to do? What to do? "He asked him self. Finally he stopped. It was obvious Sesshomaru wasn't going to be in the study any time soon. He walked out and went to the dinning room. Surprisingly that's where every one was. Every one but Kim. Sesshomaru was growling at some servants. Alyssa looked like she was about to faint. Rin was sitting on a chair looking down at the floor with the saddest look on her face. And all the servants were running around either dodging Sesshomaru or tending to Alyssa and Rin. Jaken walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru. I would like to talk to you about that. "Jaken said and pointed to Kokiyou's dead body still on the ground.

"Not now Jaken. "Sesshomaru growled.

"But my lord? "Jaken whined. Sesshomaru looked down at him and gave him the coldest, heartless stare you could give a toad. Jaken smiled and backed away.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. "Jaken nodded and ran to a group of servants.

"I want you to remove that. "He said and pointed at Kokiyou. The servants looked at him then started to laugh.

"Thank you master Jaken! We needed that laugh. "They smiled. Jaken stared at them. With that -.- look again.

"Koku! Hoki! Jokau! Mimou! I don't know what you could possibly think is so funny at a time like this but get back to work! "Sesshomaru yelled. Jaken looked at his master who looked to be on the edge of loosing his mind. What could of happened?

Sesshomaru's eyes started to flicker red and Rin ran up to him.

"Please stay calm Lord Sesshomaru! It will all work out! "Rin smiled. Sesshoamru took a deep breath and clamed down just enough to go back to white eyes. But his face never left the glare that seemed to never leave. Jaken ran over to Alyssa who was sitting against the wall.

"Alyssa! What should we do about that fool's dead body? "Jaken hoped his dear Alyssa would help him. Alyssa's face was buried in her knees.

"Not now Jaken! "She yelled sounding upset. Jaken frowned.

"Am I the only one that cares there's a dead body in the dinning room? "He yelled. Every one looked over and glared at him. Alyssa brought up her head to reveal tears streaming down her face.

"You really don't know Master Jaken? "Rin asked. Jaken looked around confused.

"Kim's been kidnapped. "Alyssa answered. Sesshomaru frowned even more as if every time some one said that he was stabbed.

**

* * *

**

**Okay now for that very important information! I think the next chapter will be the last! But do not fear! I will make a sequel if...you guys can get to a least 200 reviews! That shouldn't be to hard though. Thats only four you need. Also after the last chapter I will be making A Q&A chapter. In your reviews just ask me questions about stuff like writing, inspiration, even the story! Any thing! Even the show...but no math! I stink at math! Okay now that you know that heres the preview for the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter of We're In An Anime!**

**Kim:Naraku?**

**Naraku:I can help you...**

**Sesshomaru: Where's Kim?**

**Naraku:She's gone..muahahaha**

**Next Chapter: Run? The final chapter!**


	27. Run? The Final Chapter!

**This Chapter Has Been Edited---C.M.G**

Chapter 27:Run? The Final Chapter

Every thing was cold and dark. Kim thought that was because her eyes were closed but when she opened them it revealed she was just in a very dark and cold place.

"What happened? "She mumbled and rubbed her head. Her head, one arm, and trusty ankle were all hurting but nothing to serious. Kim managed to stand up and looked around trying to get clues on what had happened.

"I was talking to Sesshomaru, then he went off to find that thing, and I went... "Kim sighed.

"I went no where. Well I didn't get here by myself. "She glared around the room.

"Hello! Where and who are you? You've got some nerve! "Kim shouted.

"And don't think you're gonna get away with it. "Kim sighed once again.

"Oh really and why is that? "A deep voice could be heard all around the room. Kim almost jumped out of her own skin from the surprise.

"Uh where are you? Show your self. "She started to panic and rapidly look from left to right back to left.

_Wait I remember that voice. It was on the show..._

"As you wish. "The voice replied and Kim suddenly felt a presence behind her. It had the same scent as that thing in the hall way!

_It's..._

"Naraku! "Kim growled and turned around to face Naraku.

**

* * *

**"Lord Sesshomaru. If you would please just calm down we could work this all out. "A servant tried to stop his master from storming around the castle. 

"Shut up! I'll be calm when I want to be calm. You just worry about finding who took Kim. "He snapped. The servant sighed and nodded.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru glared at the servant then walked away. There was much work to do. He saw Jaken then froze.

_Not now._

Making a quick turn he went down a random hall way to avoid the toad. He walked a little but then stopped again.

"This is the hallway Kim said he sensed that demon in. "He said it was demon since the only human who would dare do something like this to the Great Sesshomaru was dead on the dinning room floor, complete with a spoon in his forehead.

"Wait. "Realization hit is face.

"The scent of the demon...it's... "He looked down to think then growled.

"That yarou. "He snapped then ran full speed back to the dinning room where Alyssa, Rin, and Jaken were talking.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru. "Jaken walked over to his lord. But Sesshomaru just kept walking and stepped right on top of him. The two girls couldn't help but laugh and Sesshomaru decided his was at a good place to stop...right on top of Jaken (aw Jaken's dream come true! hehehe I know I'm sick right? )

"Did you find any thing Lord Sesshomaru? "Rin asked.

"Yeah do you know what happened to Kim? "Alyssa joined in.

"Please get off me! Oh my back! "Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru nodded at the Rin and Alyssa and pushed his foot farther into Jaken's back. It was a good way to release some anger.

"Ahhh! "The toad screamed.

"Yes I did. "Sesshomaru told Alyssa and Rin answering their question.

"Really? Where is she? Who took her? What happened? "Alyssa jumped up and ran over to Sesshomaru, standing on Jaken's head.

"Alyssa! "Jaken yelled with his face in the stone.

"Shut up Jaken! Any way what happened? "Alyssa asked. Sesshomaru looked down.

"Naraku. "

Alyssa, Rin, and Jaken gasped. Well Jaken gasped as much as a toad being squished could, Rin just liked gasping, and Alyssa assumed that was a bad thing. But it fooled Sesshomaru.

"I am going to find her. Wait here. "Sesshomaru growled and finally walked off Jaken.

"I'm coming with you! "Alyssa yelled and got off Jaken's head before grabbing her and Kim's forgotten backpacks. Sesshomaru didn't want the human to come but he could already tell there was no talking her out of it.

**

* * *

**

"Naraku! What do you want? "Kim growled and took a step back.

"Ah so you already know of me. Well then you should know you have nothing to fear. "Naraku said. Kim almost laughed.

"Not only do I know of you but what you have done! And I do not fear you! By the way nice outfit. And all this time I thought older men couldn't play dress up. "Kim smiled and shrugged. She could tell that got Naraku a little mad.

"You can't say any thing about my robe with Kouga running around in a skirt! "Naraku yelled but then quickly brought back his cool.

"Like I said...it is good you do not fear me. For all I want is to help you. "He said. Kim looked confused.

"How could you help me? "She asked.

"I could send you home. "You could tell by the way he said it he was smiling behind that hood.

"Send me home? What was the point of kidnapping me if you are just gonna send me back! "Kim yelled. Naraku laughed.

"I do not mean Sesshomaru's castle. I mean your actual home. Before you met Sesshomaru. "Kim looked shocked. She could go home?

"That's right. You could go home. Be with your family and your friends. Away from Sesshomaru and the other dangers of this world. "Naraku said.

"What's the catch? "Kim couldn't believe she was actually considering a deal from Naraku.

"All I require is your demon powers. "Kim looked confused.

"Let me explain. The demons known as Katashi andRoninwere trapped inside the Youkai Hengen Mi. The very sword you stabbed into your arm and sent their demon blood through. Kim nodded.

_How does he know that?_

"Theywereboth powerful demons and I wanttheir power. You have that power in you at the moment but you don't know how to use it. You don't even have any thing to use it for. "Naraku nodded.

"I could use it to kill you! "Kim yelled and jumped into a fighting position. Naraku laughed.

"Like I said you don't know how to use it. But I do, and I'll use it right. "He said. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"And what is right? "She asked. Naraku smiled.

"Evil. Killing Inuyasha, his friends, and every one else. Including Sesshomaru. "

Kim glared.

"You actually think I'm going to give you the power to kill Sesshomaru? "She asked in a 'wow your an idiot' tone.

"I do. Just think about it. All the times Sesshomaru has hurt you. All the times he almost killed Alyssa. "Naraku tried to trick Kim. Kim just starred at him.

_So he knows about Alyssa too? What else does he know? Is he just pretending not to know the whole story? Well he might be making some sense but I'm not falling for it!_

"I know all about what you do Naraku! You try to trick people and put them against each other. Your just pure evil! "Kim growled.Naraku laughed again and left it at that. Kim smiled.

"You know Naraku, I know what you really look like so you don't have to wear that hood. "She teased. Naraku's smile showed from under his hood.

"I'd rather not. Now back on topic. What would I have to do to get you to give me your demonic powers? "Naraku decided it was time to bribe.

"Nothing. "Kim answer with a simple response. Naraku was starting to get annoyed.

"Now I'll go to the next level. The level of threat. "Naraku laughed with that whole evil muahahaha laugh thing. Kim crossed her arms and sighed.

"Oh no! Naraku's gonna evil laugh me to death. What ever will I do? "She said sarcastically. It was Naraku's turn to growl.

"I don't understand! Your world is so far from ours! Why would you care what happens here? "He snapped. Kim giggled.

"Because. I have a lot of friends here silly. "Kim was in shock for a second.

_Wow I just called Naraku silly...to his face! This is so cool._

"Friends? Like Sesshomaru? Would you actually call him your friend? Would he do any thing to save you? "Naraku asked while forming his evil plan.

"Yes! I bet him and my other friends are on their way right now to save me! So nah! "Kim stuck out her tongue and pulled the sides of her mouth. The perfect way to mock Naraku.

"Oh really? You think that do you? "Naraku laughed. Kim looked confused.

"What's so funny? "She asked. Naraku stepped to the side a few steps revealing Kanna standing behind him holding her mirror.

"Kanna? "Kim mumbled then looked down at the mirror. Naraku laughed.

"Let us see what Sesshomaru is doing by using Kanna's mirror shall we? "He asked. Kim looked confused.

"But that mirror only steals souls and deflects attacks! "She said. Naraku shook his head.

"For once your sources are wrong. It can also see things. Things far away. "Naraku informed. Kim was suspicious for a second. Could it really be? Maybe she had missed that episode... She decided to just see what the mirror saw. The mirror turned a bright purple color then showed a picture. Kim smiled.

"See? "She pointed at the mirror where she could see Alyssa and Sesshomaru walking in what she was guessing her way. Naraku nodded.

"Let's listen. "He said. Kim took a little moment to look into Kanna's eyes. She always wanted to see those eyes for real. They were more depressed then Sesshomaru's. Just black and endless. Even though she was a detachment of Naraku, Kim felt sorta sorry for the girl.

"Please pay attention Kim. "Naraku snapped Kim out of space.

"Uh yeah right. "She mumbled and looked into the mirror.

**(Stuff inside the mirror will be bold)**

**Alyssa and Sesshomaru were walking not saying much. It was easy to see Alyssa was just itching to get the real Sesshomaru out. Finally she couldn't take it any more.**

**"Sesshomaru how do you really feel? "She yelled. Sesshomaru looked over at with a look of confusion.**

**"What? "He asked.**

**"About Kim! How do you really feel about Kim? "Alyssa asked.**

Kim looked into the mirror closer. Interesting. She was waiting for Sesshomaru's answer.

**"I feel she is a fool for getting her self captured like this. She must learn how to work her powers. I almost fear I should just leave her and let her escape on her own. "He growled. **

Kim gasped. Naraku smiled. and Kanna's eyes seemed more depressed.

**Alyssa sighed.**

**"Do you really feel that way? "She asked. Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment then nodded.**

**"Yes I do. "He answered.**

"Okay that enough! "Kim yelled. Naraku and Kanna both looked over at her, Kanna with pity and Narak with success.

"As you wish. "Naraku laughed and Kanna stopped the image. Kim sat down on her knees and looked down.

"How could he be so mean? "She whispered. Naraku walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"There, there. Now don't you want him to die? Don't you wish he would just fall to ground asleep and never wake up. Or do you want some thing more painful? I can do this. I can destroy him. All I need is your power. And then you can go home. Alyssa also. And I promise both of you will go home unharmed. "Naraku tried one more time. Kim sat there for a moment. Starring at the floor with Naraku and Kanna watching her. Waiting for her answer. Until finally it came.

"Fine. What do I have to do? "She mumbled. Naraku laughed.

"Just hold still. "He said and put two fingers on her crescent moon marking. He closed his eyes and the moon started to glow along with all her other marking. Then it felt like an electric surge through out her body. As if all her life was being sucked out. She didn't even have time to scream before fainting.

**

* * *

**

Alyssa and Sesshomaru were still walking.

"We're almost there. "Sesshomaru said.

"Like you care. "Alyssa mumbled.

"What is that suppose to mean? "Sesshomaru growled. Alyssa stopped walking and looked at him.

"What you said about not helping Kim! If she was here right now she would be so hurt! "Alyssa yelled. Sesshomaru growled.

"That doesn't mean I don't care. Now come. "He snapped and kept walking.

"Hey you wait right there! "Alyssa yelled and ran after him. Sesshomaru sighed and turned around to wait for the human. He just wanted to save Kim and know she was okay. Was that such a big problem to the world?

Alyssa finally reached him but was starring behind him at something.

"What? "He growled. Alyssa pointed behind him and he turned around.

"Naraku... "He growled.

"Sesshomaru. How have you been? "Naraku teased.

"Shut up Naraku! And tell me where Kim is! "He yelled. Naraku laughed.

"Sesshomaru how do I shut up and tell you at the same time? "He asked. Alyssa glared at him.

_So this is Naraku?_

"Where is Kim? "Sesshomaru yelled even louder. Naraku smiled and Kanna appeared behind Alyssa.

"Hey who are you? "Alyssa snapped. Kanna looked up at her with thoose sad eyes and whispered some thing.

"Sakini. "Right after those words were said a bright blue light shoot out of the mirror and surrounded Alyssa.

"Uh Sesshomaru! "Alyssa yelled. Sesshomaru shelded his eyes from the bright light. When the light had faded Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw Alyssa was also gone. Sesshomaru growled.

"Naraku. "His eyes flashed red.

"Now back to the question about Kim. She went the same place Alyssa did. She's gone...mauahahahahaha. "Naraku broke out into evil laughter. Sesshomaru starred at him shocked.

"Go...gone? "He mumbled. At that point he couldn't hold iti n any more. He charged forward towards Naraku as the evil laughed.

**

* * *

"Kim! Kim wake up! Kim! " **

Kim slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? What happened? She sat up and looked around. She was...on the side of the street? Where's Sesshomaru? I'm going to kill that jerk...Kim looked around more. Then she gasped.

_This is the street we fell through that man hole on!_

She looked over at the man hole which now had men jumping out of it. Kim was confused.

"Kim! "Kim looked over and saw Alyssa sitting next to her.

"We're back. "She whispered. Kim looked surprised. Was she really home?

"Kimy! "A voice yelled. Kim stood up and looked over only to be tackled by her mother.

"Uh hi mom. "She mumbled.

"Oh my baby, Are you okay? I was so worried! You are so grounded.! "Her mother cried as she held Kim. Alyssa was also getting the same treatment. Kim smiled.

"We're in the real world. "She mouthed. Alyssa nodded and smiled.

_**THE END**_

**

* * *

**

Well there it is people. The end. The sequel will be up in about a week. Here's info on it.

Title: Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru

Description: It's been a year since Kim and Alyssa returned home. But Sesshomaru's been busy the whole time! When Sesshomaru fianly finds a way to be with Kim again he makes a mistake and get trapped in her world! Can he survive the police and the fearsome fan girls? Read on to find out!

Also there will be many new characters including all my friends, my cousin Ayla, and of course Crush, Sesshomaru's new enemy. Wait for the sequel! It'll be here soon!


End file.
